


A Happy Ending Begins With Hope; A Season 7 Canon Divergent

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Character Death, Curses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 76,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: Revenge, Kidnapping, Curses, and Redemption all revolve around an unlikely source…Hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Happy Ending Begins With Hope**

A Season 7 Canon Divergent

 **Summary:**  Revenge, Kidnapping, Curses, and Redemption all revolve around an unlikely source...Hope.

In Season 2, one of the first conversations between our beloved Captain Swan was when they were preparing to climb the beanstalk. Captain Hook said to Emma " _Whatever story you think you know, my dear_ " and then he went on to tell her that everything she thought was the truth about Jack and the Beanstalk was wrong. Season 7 of Once just made me mad and sad and many people would say, "well, without Emma what else can they do…." I decided to see if that was true. Could I come up with a story that would have made me watch Season 7 AND use the same parameters that Adam and Eddy were stuck with?

 **Total Chapters**  – 7 and I will be posting starting Sunday. My gifs will give you an idea of whose stories I'm diverging from their story during the season. Any questions, concerns, ask away.           ([Gifs](post/176243369136/a-happy-ending-begins-with-hope-a-season-7))

My parameters are below the cut;

*As in Season 7, once the Wish Realm was created, it was given a past. The split occurred just before the Evil Queen cast her curse, therefore everything in their lives prior to the split were the same.

*Season 7 introduced the Enchanted Forest II - which in my story is the same Realm as the Book World Realm created in Season 4. And just like the Wish Realm, once created the Book Realm was given a past.

*This is not an Emma and Killian story, but unlike season 7, they are alluded to often. They are in the story, just like they were in the season, early in the story and at the end.

*If we saw the character on screen, then I was able to use any version of that character, therefore I used Gold and WRumple but I also used KnightRumple from the Book World Realm

*My story weaves around the events of Season 7, mainly focusing on the characters that I cared about. I ended up using my main characters to essentially narrate the events that involved them. If you watched the season, I did make some changes in behavior, relationships and their journey. Chapter 1 shows you where I jumped off and Chapter 2 kind of gives you an idea of where I'm heading with the story.

*Because of the multiple 'versions,' I used the short story, Garden of Forking Paths, as my premise. Basically, I'm saying that we all are on the path of life and when there's a fork, we diverge. However, as our lives continue, should those two paths come back together then our paths will seamlessly, painlessly converge and you will have all the knowledge from every path.

*There are multiple curses, not necessarily cast by the same villain.

*There are multiple books that are being completed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins....

Please read the parameters that I used to write this story. I hope you enjoy the story that has become my canon;-)

**Chapter 1**

_**Occurs immediately after the EQ cast the curse sending those from the Enchanted Forest to the Land Without Magic.** _

**Wish Realm**

WHook arrived at the docks to find his crew lounging around like the vermin they were, and with a loud bang woke them all. "Get up, you filthy bilge rats. Playtime's over."

They slowly roused, giving him enough attention for him to order, "I need the Jolly Roger ship shape before we set sail. You have an hour."

"But, Captain," Smee interrupted, "you haven't even told us where we're going yet."

"We," WHook boasted, "are going to the land without magic, Mr Smee. Once the WEvil Queen casts her curse, I will finally get my chance to exact revenge on the Dark One."

"Actually," the WEvil Queen sauntered across the dock, "no one's going to be going anywhere. And neither will I," she finished dejectedly, moving closer to where he was standing.

"Your majesty," WHook gave her a confused look, "shouldn't you be casting your curse?"

"Well, I would be," she began, "if that insipid WSnow White and her WCharmless Prince hadn't stopped me."

"How the bloody hell did they do that?" he scoffed, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"They stole my magic." She pouted, but something in her demeanor served to put him on edge.

Smee whispered, "Snow White defeated the WEvil Queen? I did not see that coming."

His last words reached the WQueen's ears, causing her to whip around and lift her hand as if to choke him, but without magic her move was ineffective.

WHook wanted to smile but her lack of magic could prove to be a rather large obstacle in his ability to exact his revenge. "That must be frustrating." His thoughts were zipping around in his head as to what this meant. "Hang on, if you can't cast the curse then my chance of revenge is lost as well."

"Perhaps," she hummed, turning her back on him and holding up a piece of paper. "I've brought a map that leads to a special flower...a magical flower," she clarified, a small smile playing along her lips.

WHook watched her as she explained that the map would lead him to the flower and that if he found it and brought it back to her, then she would use its magic to cast the curse. The more she talked the more he suspected that she wasn't being completely truthful, but bloody hell, if it helped lead him to the Crocodile, he would do whatever was necessary.

"Will you help?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Aye," he told her quietly, his mind already making plans. As he gathered supplies, WHook kept one eye on the WQueen, noticing her peculiar behavior. She was almost carefree, not bitter and angry, snapping at everyone to do her bidding. "Something's amiss with our  _guest_ ," he whispered quietly. "Keep an eye on her while I'm away."

Smee gave a quick nod of his head. "Will do, WCaptain."

WHook grabbed his pack and as he walked past her hissed in her ear, "You'd better be telling me the entire story, Your Majesty."

With a gasp, she looked up quickly through squinted eyes. "Why, WCaptain," her hand went to her chest, "you don't trust me?"

WHook held her gaze a second or two without saying anything, holding his hook in such a way as to draw attention to the tip. "As much as you trust me." Her widened eyes confirmed she understood his message, and with another glance at his ship, he whirled around and hurried off.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The map was rather crudely drawn, but simple enough to follow if one knew what he was were doing. Simple though it was, it was not a short walk and would take many hours before he reached the part of the forest where the magical flower grew and where, legend had it, a witch was imprisoned in a tower. As the day was coming to an end, the path ended abruptly, dividing into two; one traversing off to his right, the other...to his left. The map no longer any help, WHook, had to choose his own fate, and with a glance in each direction, took a step to the right to see where his fate would lead.

The path was not straight, nor was it simple, filled with many twists and turns and overgrown with briars and thorns that clawed at his duster, forcing him to cut his way through. With each thicket that he cut away, his thoughts kept returning to the possibility that he had taken the wrong fork, that the path to the left might have been the easier road to take him to his destination: a magical flower, that with the WEvil Queen's magical knowhow would allow him to finally...finally get his revenge.

His path blocked by a particularly dense growth of plants, WHook set to work, chopping and then pulling off, chopping and pulling off, over and over until the last branch parted. He stepped through into a clearing, the ground covered in dirt, brown and dry with numerous cracks running like veins in every direction. Grass, if any had ever been there, was no longer lush, but only visible in sparse patches of a browned, yellowish, hay-like substance. The air was dank, smelling not of forest, but of death and despair, and in the center, stretching up into the clouds, was the tower. It stood alone, defenseless, ripe picking by a resourceful pirate, he thought as he uncoiled his rope and prepared to climb.

One foot, a hand, the other foot, then his hook, slowly WHook moved up the side of the tower, finding footholds in the many vines twined around the old stones or in the crevices left from decay. Several times during his climb, he thought of turning back but fate had chosen this path for a reason and he was determined to see it through.

As he neared the top, the gentle light emanating from the window seemed to indicate that someone, indeed, lived in the tower. Was it the sorceress that was rumored to be trapped within or was there some other reason that the tower appeared to be inhabited?  _Time to find out,_  he thought as he reached the window.

He sank the tip of his hook into the soft clay surrounding the window and hoisted up enough to get one leg over the edge. After that all he needed was to reposition his hook and he was inside and getting his first look at the room.

It wasn't the sparseness of the furnishings that drew his attention, nor was it the haggard appearance of the supposed sorceress, but rather her long blonde hair that struck a chord deep inside his mind. A memory of a woman he'd met in a bar, one whose very being made him believe he could let go of his first love and find someone else. "It's you," he breathed as she slowly turned around and the hope inside shuddered and died.

"Oh, you look upset that I'm not the one you wanted." Her body language was relaxed in contrast to the haughtiness in her voice as she moved closer to where he was standing.

Her looks, while not the features from his memory, were not unpleasant, making him think she could have been a hasty diversion, had he not been on a mission. "No great loss," he shrugged his shoulders, creating a distance between them. "The view," he gave her the once over, "is pleasant enough."

He watched a transformation come over her face, moving to seductive in the blink of an eye as she sidled closer, running a long nail around the collar of his leather jacket. "I'm so happy to see you," she purred, moving ever closer to rest her head against his shoulder. "I've been waiting for a brave, strong man to rescue me."

WHook met her gaze and there was something behind her eyes that told him there was more to the story. "Rescue you? Who put you here?"

"Why, Rumpelstiltskin...Captain." He tried to cover up his surprise that she knew who he was, but her smirk told him he had been unsuccessful.

"Seems you have me at a disadvantage. You are?"

She gave him a demure smile. "Rapunzel," she answered quietly.

WHook nodded his head briefly, "A pleasure." Her eyes flashed something that he wasn't sure how to interpret, but as she had quickly turned her back and walked away, he let it go.

She picked up a small flower lying on a table close by. "I need the magic of a special flower to escape from this place. This one just isn't strong enough," she whispered softly, her eyes burrowing into his, almost hypnotic in their intensity. The woman trailed the flower along his jaw, down his chest, creating a feeling of euphoria inside his head and heart but...his will in contradiction with both. WHook wrapped his hand around her wrist almost forcefully, creating distance between his body and hers. Was she worthy of his trust?

As he put more distance between himself and the flower, the clearer his thoughts became, forcing him to consider the possibilities. Could his revenge on the Dark One be so close? "You said the Dark One trapped you in here?" He leaned back against a table, folding his arms across his chest. "Why?"

Her eyes shifted away from his, a slight frown appearing on her forehead. "The Dark One?"

"Aye," WHook answered impatiently, "Rumpelstiltskin."

"No, it was Savior Rumpelstiltskin. He's the one."

"Savior?" WHook advanced, yanking her close by her arm. "Explain."

She detailed that in her Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin had been a Savior until he had done something that had darkened his soul. WHook was left pondering the possibility of Rumpelstiltskin the Savior and Rumpelstiltskin the Dark One. Could there more than one Rumpelstiltskin, and how did he know which was his real nemesis? "Bloody hell!" He slammed his hand down on the table, the magical flower crushing under his palm.

The woman hissed, "See what you did?" Her mercurial moods continued as she stomped her foot in frustration before quickly bringing her fit of temper back under control. "Will you help me...please?"

And just like that, he was once again at a crossroads. Did he stick with his plan for finding the flower and trusting the WEvil Queen to help him with his revenge or did he trust this lass and help her? "I'll get the flower," he finally told her, but he knew he would wait until he had it in hand before deciding what to do with it.

"Oh, thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him heartedly.

WHook removed her arms. "Don't thank me yet, love. Save that for later." With one last look at his surroundings, he winked and climbed back out the window, the look in her eyes staying with him as he maneuvered himself down the cobbled stones of the tower.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Once his feet were back on the ground, WHook returned to the place where the path forked, and this time moved off to the left. He found that the farther away from the tower he walked, the clearer his head, the more focused he was on his journey.

His path took him deeper into the forest, the trees becoming thicker and the ivy and plants denser. It wasn't long before the soft ivy gave way to limbs full of thorns and briars which caught on his leather sleeves. Every thorn that stuck brought to mind the Dream Shade plant and his brother's bull-headedness when it came to that plant...and many other things, if he were honest. What would he think of the man his little brother had become?

The thorny plants quickly gave way to foliage so thick that he pulled out his sword, prepared to cut his way through. Lifting his arm high, he sliced forward, but instead of watching pieces of the plant fall to the ground, it...folded in on itself, the limbs, moving out of the way. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, his outburst sounding loud in the near silence surrounding him.

But after that, it was as if he'd been invited in, as the forest seemed to come alive. The trees looked like they were bowing, and the leaves were folding aside just enough to allow the last rays of dying sun to peer through, each ray ending as it barely touched the tips of a golden flower, its petals glowing with life, pulsing with the magic it held inside.  _Enough flowers for me to bring one to the lass, Rapunzel_ , he thought,  _and several to the Queen_.

WHook stepped up to the field and opened his satchel, intending to fill it with the magical blooms, when a familiar voice whispered, "Don't touch!"

Without thinking, his sword was drawn and he had whirled in the direction of the voice, only to be caught by surprise to find only an apparition before him. WHook jabbed at the sight. "Crocodile!" His sword went completely through his nemesis. "Show yourself!"

The ghostly body wavered a bit brighter, but never fully formed into that of the man whom he had sought to kill for so many years. "Miss me?" WRumpelstiltskin cackled with pleasure every time the sword was swung toward him. "Come now, Captain. Is that the best you can do?"

"Revenge will be mine, Dark One, when the tip of my sword pierces your flesh," Hook promised menacingly.

"Is that any way to speak to the man who has come to warn you?" WRumpelstiltskin giggled.

WHook studied the ghost-like figure in front of him, wondering how he had known where to find him, and why. "Warn me?" WHook raised a brow, "What would you know that you could warn me about?"

The Dark One steepled his fingers, a sneaky smile crossing his face. "I know that you were thinking of gathering several of those flowers to spread the magic around. But don't touch them, you can't control your thoughts...your feelings...or your actions if you do."

The awareness of how his thinking had become muddled after the lass had touched him with the flower floated through his mind. "Explain yourself!"

The Crocodile studied him quietly before answering, "The magic...it can, shall we say," he waved his hand around, "alter your thoughts."

WHook scoffed. "My faculties are my own, but," he raised his sword higher, its tip resting in the chest region of Dark One, "since you ask so nicely, I plan to rescue the lass that you imprisoned."

His visitor laid his hand on his chest, an expression of shock crossing his face. "Moi? I did no such thing."

"Savior Rumpelstiltskin ring any bells?" WHook asked, his question laced with sarcasm.

The ghostly Dark One's maniacal laugh rang loud in the forest. "That bumbling idiot? You've got your story wrong, Captain. Beware of the friend who is really your enemy, and the enemy who is really your friend." His golden eyes glowed brighter. "Ta ta." And with a wave of his scaly, transparent fingers, he was gone.

WHook worked quickly building a fire, all the while thinking about the cryptic words spoken by his greatest enemy. And yes, he was a liar but the instinct that had helped him survive hundreds of years was telling him that there was a note of truth in there...somewhere, and perhaps he needed to listen.

Once stretched out on his bedroll, he pulled the memories of every conversation, every feeling he'd had over the last 24-hours out and examined them, but unable to find any answers he drifted into a restless sleep.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The Watcher breathed a sigh of relief that the plan was falling into place.  _Soon_   _everyone would pay for what they had done and the happy ending would belong to one._

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook awoke from a night filled with too many dreams, too many memories, none of which made sense, but with the urgency to get on with his revenge, he plucked a few blossoms. One of the magical flowers was tucked inside his satchel, the other he held tightly in his hand, thinking to free the lass on his way back to the docks.

The farther from the garden he traveled, the less urgent was his need to return. He felt free of his burdens, so free in fact that when he reached the fork there was no hesitation in which direction he would take. He was going to help the lass and if more happened to occur, well...his crew could just wait.

With each step, everything seemed to matter less as he hurriedly brushed aside obstacles, his destination ahead. He pushed aside a particularly large vine with his hook, surprised when, as if it had a life of its own, it suddenly snapped back. Self-preservation caused him to drop the flower, his right hand catching the vine with a loud thwack!

The noise reverberated inside his head, startling him...waking him in such a way that he looked around, reminding himself where he was. His last clear thought had been of the urgency to get back to the docks before the Queen found some other means to leave, and then...nothing.

The Dark One's voice floated through his head, " _Its magic can alter your thoughts."_

 _"_ The flower?"WHookfrowned down at the yellow blossom laying crushed at his feet. With a shake of his head, he kicked the flower off the path, deciding it had side-tracked him enough for day. With it out of the way, there was no question as to what he was going to do. He quickly performed an abrupt about face, and followed the path leading him away from the tower and back to the docks, as nothing mattered more than skinning himself a crocodile.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The pirate's abrupt change in direction caused the Watcher to throw a glass object against a wall in a fit of anger. "One thing, Captain, that was all you had to do." The sentiment was repeated several times, each one slightly louder than the one previously heard. "And she was your type, too. That, I know. Now I'll have to do it myself."

Supplies were gathered quickly and with a puff a smoke the Watcher materialized inside the tower. "I told you what to do. What happened?"

Rapunzel sneered at the visitor. "What do you mean, what happened? He went to get me the flower. He'll be back."

The Watcher scoffed. "Your WCaptain Hook seems to have lost interest in your charms, Rapunzel. He left."

"He did? Good." Her enchantment wore off, magically turning her back into the witch, Gothel. "But you can get me out of here, right?"

"Of course. Lucky for you dear, I'm more powerful than the one who cursed the tower in the first place." A flick of the wrist and the curse was broken, and they were far away from the tower, making plans for what was to come.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook arrived at the docks to find an almost party-like atmosphere with Smee and Her Majesty locked in a battle of dice. "While I was away, you ran out of things to do?" he snapped, his eyes daring his crew to counter him.

"Sorry, WCaptain," Smee pushed up from the table, "the Queen and I were...passing the time until you got back."

"Well I've returned," WHook stormed farther into the melee. "Are we ready to set sail?" he asked of his crew before turning to the WQueen. "Ready to go find the Crocodile?"

"You found the flower? Oh goody," she clapped her hands, "give it to me."

"I found it," WHook acknowledged opening his satchel so she could see where it had been hidden.

"Excellent." She pulled it from the satchel. "It's working, I can feel my magic returning."

Her dark eyes flashed with some hidden message, causing him to momentarily doubt her word. He stopped her movements. "You'll keep your promise?"

"Don't I always?" was spoken softly before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As soon as she was gone, WHook sent his crew scurrying around, readying his ship for the long voyage. When the Queen hadn't returned after an hour, he decided that she was having difficulties with a spell until he saw some of the crew pointing. In the distance he could see thick purple smoke covering the area, threatening to wipe away anything in its path. Hastily, he and the crew set sail, putting enough distance between the ship and the pier to see that the smoke wasn't so much destroying as it was shielding. His ship had been blocked, unable to dock again and with no other option, the Jolly Roger set sail in hopes of finding the realm without magic.

**Book World**

The Rumpelstiltskin who lived in the Book World Realm had been created by a version of himself, who had teamed up with a rogue author creating a land where villains would get a happy ending. His life was perfect, as he was married to the love of his life and had a small daughter, but then...a young boy showed up and the darkness inside of him took control.

After that his life changed, and not for the better. He found that while his goal was still to defend his village, he didn't always take the hero's path, often opting for the path of the least resistance...or the quickest to glory. SaviorRumple ceased to exist and KnightRumple was born, albeit a knight with tarnished armor.

Since the new author had undone Isaac's work, the King and Queen returned to the side of good, but KnightRumple didn't always agree with their plans, often working to thwart them. He found himself at odds, not only with the person that he had become, but with the rulers of his land, and more importantly with his wife. She wanted what he found difficult to give.

As things became more complicated between him and Belle, he received word that there were several villains he had encountered over the course of his life who were after him...or after his family. Protecting his family became the most important aspect of his life, but no matter how he tried to explain this to her, she wouldn't listen.

_"I don't want you to protect me," she'd admonished him. "I want you to trust me."_

The next time he returned home, the very thing he had been guarding against had happened anyway. His family was gone. He had lost the battle.

He spent years in self-reflection, looking for ways to turn his life around and have a chance to live the life with his family that they deserved. It didn't matter what he did, they were lost to him but still Belle's voice echoed in his head:

_"But you're the light one. Whatever this force is, you'll overcome it. You're a hero, Rumple._

Through his unwillingness to change and take a chance that love was all that was needed, he had lost Bae when he was fourteen, he had lost Belle and he had lost their daughter, Alice, when she was the same age. He was not SaviorRumple. He was not KnightRumple. He was a coward. He was alone.

**To Storybrooke**

Hope looked down at the magic bean in her hand and once again closed her fist without throwing it. All she had to do was toss it, think about home and she would be back with her family but...would they even know who she was? She had memories of being raised by them, but to her parents, she was only days old.

"What are you so afraid of, love?"

As usual, a chill ran up her spine at the words spoken to her by the man who was her father...yet he wasn't. Words that she had read, time and again, inside the pages of her mother's book. Words that her father said to her mother when they were in Camelot and her mother had been afraid to let go of the darkness to light the Promethean Flame. But she wasn't her mother. "What am I afraid of?" she tossed right back, and then shook her head at how sharp her response had sounded. "Sorry," she hastened to apologize, for she knew it was the right thing to do, and he didn't deserve her ire. "I'm just," she took a deep breath and then tried again. "I'm not my mother. I'm not the Savior. Is this the best plan for me to get my family back?" The look that crossed his face had her quickly amending it to, "For us to reunite me with my family."

"No, Hope, you aren't the Savior. You are the Guardian, someone stronger even then the Savior. And besides," he grinned, "I've yet to see you fail." Something must have flashed across her face, because his grin grew contemplative. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes." They shared a gentle smile, "I wish," she worried her bottom lip, while organizing her thoughts, "I wish you could read their story. It's something else."

The expressions that crossed his face made her wonder if she was doing the right thing, bringing him back to Storybrooke with her. "So do I, Hope," he whispered, "so do I."

Her breath caught in her throat at the truth behind his words. She had read his thoughts before, seeing it on his face every time she caught him looking at her when he didn't know she was looking. And now after everything they had learned from Rumple about the whole converging and diverging of one's lives, there were still so many what ifs. "What do you think will happen? Will you know? Will it hurt? And what about me?" She knew her voice sounded a little too close to panic, but she couldn't help it. There had been so many things happening lately that, well...the possibility of another loss was a bit terrifying.

He moved closer, giving her a paternal hug, and the smell and  _gawd_ , just the  _feel_  of him was  _so_  her dad that she felt the sobs rushing up inside. When he pushed her hair off her shoulder with his hook, just as her father had always done, she wanted to tell him to stay behind, that the possibilities were too great of a risk. But he hadn't put himself first any other time, why would she think he would do so now?

"If the Crocodile is to be believed," his quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, "we'll not know until it happens... or doesn't happen." His eyes delved into her soul with their sincerity. "We just have to wait and see, but Hope," he squeezed her hand tightly, "you know there is no way I'll not chase you back to Storybrooke, right?"

A part of Hope felt bad that this man that she had grown to care for...to love…knew that his future was uncertain, and yet he still wanted to be there...to reunite her with her father, her mother, her entire family, really. The fear was there for herself, but for a different reason. She wasn't thinking about herself, but of her parents and how important it was for them not to miss out...on anything. "What about me?" she finally asked. "In Storybrooke, I'm a baby. Will I become that baby or," an awful thought crossed her mind, "will that baby disappear and my family..." She couldn't finish the thought because there was no way she was allowing them to lose  _any_  of their happy beginning.

He shook his head slowly, unable to give her an answer. "I don't know, Hope, but we'll handle it...together."

Tears immediately filled her eyes, and nothing could stop her from throwing herself back into his arms, hugging him with everything inside. "It's not fair," she mumbled against the shoulder of his leather jacket.

She could feel his heart was heavy even though he didn't say anything, but she knew he never would. He was just like her father in that sense and no matter how much was inside, he often didn't share it with those in his life. She knew that it had taken a while before her father shared everything with her mother...and her mother with her father. "Hope," his pensive voice rifled her hair, "we'll all be there for you. Whatever you need... _whomever_  you need...we'll be for you."

His words made her stronger and with one last hug, she stepped back and squared her shoulders. "I'm ready."

"Good, now shall we go?" He looked pointedly at the hand holding the bean.

She sent him a grin and, with her parent's faces and Storybrooke in her mind, tossed the bean. The portal burst open, and home beckoned. "I did it."

"Well done, love." Together they jumped.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The portal spit them out in a wooded area on the outskirts of Hope's home, Storybrooke. WHook watched happiness bloom on her face as she gazed down over the buildings below and the rest of the tension he'd been holding onto dissipated. That she'd had a happy childhood had been evident in every word she had spoken, but to see the radiant smile inspired by the town with his own eyes was an experience he'd not soon forget.  _Could he give up his nomadic ways and make this his home?_  he wondered as he took in his surroundings. But when the light from the setting sun caught the auburn highlights in her dark hair, he knew the answer was yes, he would give up his life for this girl...he had given up everything for her.

"Perhaps I should go first," he couldn't stop himself from suggesting even knowing it would raise her ire. When, as expected, her blue eyes sent sparks his direction, he couldn't stop the feeling of pride that coursed through his system at seeing how confident and tough she was. "I know you are quite capable," he hastened to add. "But," unconsciously he tugged on his right ear, looking up at her, "I need to do this."

Their eyes, so much alike, locked in a battle of wills until with a simple roll of hers, she relinquished control, even if only for a small moment in time.

WHook tipped his head in acknowledgment, his thank you accepted with a slight up tilt of her lips, and putting one foot in front of the other, he pushed off. He had taken no more than a dozen steps when the air shimmered in front of him, a barrier blocking their way, almost invisible unless standing close enough to feel its power. "A protection spell?" He looked at his companion, hoping she had the answer.

She shook her head, a tiny frown appearing between her brows. "I don't think so." Slowly, she lifted her hands, holding them out in front of her, as if attempting to push the wall aside. "I remember reading about this exact thing in my mom's book." She ran her hands along the 'walls' of the barrier in an attempt to see if there was a way through.

He tried unsuccessfully to cut into it with his hook. "Can you find any way in?"

She pushed on the surface, but her efforts were just as ineffective as his. "No. Any other ideas?"

"Use your magic, love."

His encouragement earned him a smile as she held her hands in front of her, focusing her thoughts on her desire for the invisible wall to dissolve. And just like she had discovered in the Enchanted Forest, the palms of her hands came alive.

"That's a girl. Now can you channel that power into removing this obstruction?"

As Hope's hands grew closer to the barrier, the air in front of them pulsed and sparked. With an optimistic look sent his way, she stretched her hands toward the invisible obstruction.

Sparks flew.

The air shimmered.

And with a flash, the barrier was gone. The smile that lit up her face could have provided enough light to guide them down the hill, if they had needed it. "I did it!" She clapped her hands in glee, making her look much younger than her eighteen years.

"Lead the way," he waved toward the buildings in the distance.

Without another word, Hope did as requested and led them through the woods and to the town up ahead. They encountered no other obstacles on their journey, in fact, they encountered nothing. No singing birds or animal sounds of any kind.

By the time they reached the town line, his sixth sense, the one that had helped him survive for so many years, was trying to get his attention. "Is it always so quiet?" he finally asked.

"No," Hope mumbled, stopping to look around. "Something's wrong."

WHook gazed around the silent space, nothing moved, neither two legged nor four, which in a town this size had to mean Hope was correct and that something was amiss. "You know this town. Do we go to your home first?"

A tiny frown rose between her brows while she worked out a plan. As if coming to a conclusion, her eyes met his. "We should go to Granny's."

"Granny's?" he inquired curiously, "You want our first stop to be your grandmother's?"

She snorted, "Not my grandmother's, just Granny's. It's like...a tavern, a gathering place. Come on."

She took off running toward her destination, her long black hair swinging around the shoulders of her black, leather jacket.  _She's like a mustang filly_ , he thought,  _graceful and_   _powerful and sleek._  Someone who would never be tamed, who should be allowed to roam free in her territory. Without another thought, he took off after her, willing to follow her through space or time.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Standing outside of Granny's, Hope knew whatever they were going to find inside wasn't something that had occurred naturally, but she could still feel traces of magic. Hesitant to face it alone, she waited until WHook caught up with her, "I'm scared."

She could tell that her confession startled him, as his face softened, and he moved a step closer. "Go on, now," he encouraged softly.

Slowly, she pushed the door open, not all the way, but just enough to feel the stillness in the room. His hand covered hers as she pushed the door the rest of the way, her gasp echoing in the quiet. Granny, Leroy, Doc and someone whose feet were only showing from behind the counter were slumped in various poses throughout the room. "Are they all dead?" she asked in a hushed voice.

WHook lifted his brow. "I don't think so," he placed his ear close to Leroy's face, "this one's breathing, but," he wrinkled his nose, "he smells like bacon."

Hope giggled, "That's Leroy. Not dead, so a sleeping curse? Really? But all of these people...again? I thought once you'd been under..." Panicked eyes lifted to his. "My parents!"

Without any hesitation, she took off out the door, knowing he would follow. They ran through the main part of town, onto the street where she had grown up, her childhood memories bombarding her the closer she got to the large, blue Victorian home. She crashed through the gate leaving it swinging behind her, up the stairs and with a cry wrenched open the front door. "Mom, Dad," she yelled, "I'm home."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Across the way, in the central part of town, the clock's hands that had stopped moving when Hope was taken from Storybrooke started turning once again. The time was 8:16.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope froze just inside the door, her hand immediately covering her mouth, willing the sobs to stay inside. Her parents were sitting close together on the settee, her mother's head on her father's shoulder, appearing peacefully asleep, as if they had not a care in the world. "Daddy," the agonized cry was torn from deep inside her tortured soul as she ran across the room, the tears streaming down her face.

Hope glanced at WHook who was following slowly behind, looking around as if expecting someone to jump out at them, his eyes cataloguing everything. "What do I do?" Her panicked voice caught his attention, "How do we wake them?" Since arriving at her father's side, she hadn't stopped touching him, assuring herself that he was indeed alive, but when his skin felt warm to the touch, she relaxed, just a little.

WHook touched the top of her head softly. "You know the secret as well as I, love. Go ahead, give it a try."

"But," she looked back and forth between her parents, "which one first and what if..." She turned her tear stained face up toward him. "What if it doesn't work because they don't know me?"

"Hope," WHook knelt down beside her, "they've known you since you came to be."

"Really?" She stroked her father's heavier than normal beard and her mother's smooth cheek.

"Aye. Go ahead."

Hesitantly, Hope leaned over and kissed first her mother's cheek and then her father's. As soon as her lips touched skin, she felt a powerful rush of love burst through her and around the room.

"Bloody hell," her father exclaimed his eyes meeting hers before going to WHook's.

"Killian!" her mother cried, pushing up from the sofa to run to the crib nearby. "Killian, where's Hope?"

"I'm here, Mom."

Emma's gaze swung wildly around the room, coming to rest on Hope, a look of confusion crossing her face.

Killian pulled Emma close. "It seems we've slept through an important story, Swan. Care to enlighten us?" His eyes glanced back and forth between Hope and WHook.

Hope worried her bottom lip, trying to read her parents' minds, wondering what they must be thinking, but not really sure where to start. She sent a silent plea to WHook, hoping he would have an idea of what to say...of how to explain.

With a subtle nod, WHook sent her father a cocky grin. "She looks just like mother, doesn't she?"

Her father studied her, a soft smile playing across his mouth. "Aye, that she does."

"Doesn't act like mother, though, has a bloody mind of her own."

Killian's smile grew bigger. "I wonder where she got that." He sent his wife a side-eyed smile, "But get to the point, will you?"

WHook took a breath, "Perhaps you'd like to gather the family, as it's one hell of a story."

Emma didn't wait for any other information, but reached for her phone and quickly dialed. "Mom, gather everyone and meet us at Granny's. Visitors have arrived.

_**Next week you will find out about how this all started as well as get a look at life in Hyperion Heights. And as always, please let me know what you thought...** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue, kidnappings, aging, de-aging and a curse. In Hyperion Heights, it’s awake, asleep, happy birthday and what the…….

P _ieces of information from Chapter 1 that are important, but I’m putting it below the cut because of spoilers._

_1) WHook went to find the magical flower for the WEvil Queen and along the way met Rapunzel, who was trapped in a tower. While looking for the flower, WRumple was there to warn him. The flower had a magical pull on him, but in the end, he won and took the flower back to the WEvil Queen, who double-crossed him. She used the flower to put her and another small area of the Wish Realm under a bubble, protecting them from aging. WHook and his ship were locked out, hence he aged. 2) The Enchanted Forest II is also the Book Realm, that we saw during the Season 4 finale. 3) When WHook and adult Hope arrived in Storybrooke, they found the town under a sleeping curse that was broken when Hope gave TLKs to Emma and Killian 4) Time started again._

**Chapter 2**

**The Wish Realm**

During the time inhabiting that dank, dark cell, WRumpelstiltskin was exactly where he wanted to be. The imbeciles thought that by locking him away they could control his ability to plan…to see what was happening, but they were wrong. Very wrong, in fact.

With most of his senses cut off, especially his free-will when it came to his magic as the Dark One, his other senses were heightened. His visions came more frequently and by the time the interloper had set him free, his only course of action had been to hide in the shadows and watch. There were new, evil forces at work and if he didn’t find a way to control them…there would be no saving anyone…even him.

It hadn’t taken long for him to discover the location of the castle that was being inhabited by the one he saw in his visions, and to discover the captive hidden inside. Just who that captive was, came as a surprise, as she was someone he never expected to encounter. She was a young little thing, no more than fourteen or fifteen, much the same age as his Bae. “Speak up, girl. What is your name?”

She blinked her eyes, cowering back against the wall. “Alice. My name is Alice.”

“Well, Alice,” he giggled, “today is your lucky day. Now you will work for me.” He beckoned her out of her cell where he instructed her to prepare a tray of tea and to meet him in the great room.

She entered the room, carrying the tray and suddenly he was pulled back into the time when his precious Belle had done the exact same thing. The longer he stared, the more difficulty he had seeing this…this Alice, so much so that, as if by rote, he recited the same words he had said those long years ago, “You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the dark castle.”

“I understand.” She set the tray on the long wooden table.

“You will dust my collection and launder my clothing. You will fetch me fresh straw when I’m spinning at the wheel.”

She nodded and poured tea into a cup. “Got it.”

“Oh,” he continued as she started his direction, “you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts.”

The cup fell from her hands, just exactly as one had done so many years ago. When she picked it up, there were tears in her eyes, and he couldn’t help but notice their color, blue…much like Belle’s. She brought forth something in him he hadn’t expected, a softness that few people had seen. “Why do you cry, child?”

She held the cup toward him. “It’s chipped, and,” the tears were streaming from her eyes as she slowly stood to her feet, “it reminds me of my mother.”

He had been half-way out of his seat when she looked up with her watery eyes, but at her last word his knees gave out. “Your,” he gripped the edges of the table tightly, knowing what she was going to say before she answered his question, “mother? Who is your mother, Alice?”

His heart was pounding so loudly he barely heard her mumbled, “Her name was Belle.”

“Belle?” he whispered, softly, almost reverently. “Belle? But, Belle is gone. I found her bones myself.”

Alice placed the cup back onto the table and sat down in a chair closer to where he still sat. “Her bones? But how? My mother died protecting me. There was nothing left.”

“Who killed your mother?”

She shrugged her shoulder. “I don’t know. We were being chased by something or several somethings and I tripped and fell.” She was silent for several moments and after taking a shallow breath continued, “The footsteps were rapid and mother threw her body onto mine, and then I heard a…whoosh and felt warmth, then nothing.”

“Nothing?” When she started talking he’d had an idea of what had happened, but now, it could be several villains who were lurking in the shadows, each one planning something.

“A little warmth and then I woke up in that place.” She shuddered. “It was horrible.”

A new story about Belle, and it appeared a family, also. Who had this Belle loved enough to share a family with? Who had been daft enough to let her, them go? “Where are you from? Do you have more family?” He wasn’t sure why he asked that, as he didn’t plan on letting her go, but…perhaps he was just feeling generous.

“Just a papa, but…I’m not sure he cares about me.”

“And his name?” He could hear the nervousness in his own voice, but why? He was the Dark One. Others feared his answer, he feared no one.

“His name is Rumpelstiltskin. Everyone used to call him Savior Rumple but then when I was small, something happened and now he’s called KnightRumple. We’re from the Enchanted Forest II,” she smiled sweetly, as if she were remembering something pleasant, “but my mother used to call it the Book Realm.”

He was shaken by her news, almost to the point of it being difficult to breathe, but he couldn’t give into those feelings now. He needed to compartmentalize, push his own feelings aside as there was a bigger picture that he must see…that he had to stay focused on. It was important for not just him, and this young girl, but for all the very existence of all the realms.

Her confession as to her papa’s name was the very piece of information for which he had been waiting. It brought to light much of what he had seen when locked away. The information explained why he often saw multiple versions of himself standing side by side, fighting the unseen assailants…together. Jumping into another Rumpelstiltskin’s books, he thought briefly, until she said something pulling his attention back to her.

After that night they developed a routine where she spent her days cooking and cleaning, while he was out gathering information. He had much to learn about her village, her family and about the individual who had held her captive for so many years, yet while a captive she remained fourteen, protected within the spell.

There was also her mother’s death to delve into, and the fact that she was just…gone gave him pause. He was torn between the possibility that Alice’s mother’s death had been at the same hands as his Belle’s, and the possibility that the evil he had seen was making a move against him, or was it against them? The murderer would pay…of that he had no doubt.

Their evenings were spent in a pleasant fashion and he found the longer Alice was with him, the more she reminded him of Belle. He began to do with her all that he hadn’t been willing to do with Belle because, even as the Dark One, there had still been a part of him that had still been that coward. Too afraid of failure. But in the end, it had been of no consequence, as he had failed everyone who had mattered.

It was as if Belle’s child was his second chance and, selfishly, he took advantage of that fact. They played chess nightly and he praised her skill, as the KRumpelstiltskin had taught her well. Being with her pulled so many memories and feelings from inside of him that he told himself that he was giving her what KRumple was unable to…what KRumple hadn’t learned to give her…yet.

He never let himself forget his Belle…or his Baelfire, nor did he let himself forget the evil, some still lurking, being put into motion. Spells, trickery and the possibility of all of them losing their way was becoming more real and it was important that they all should be prepared.

**~~~ouat~~~**

While their home realm was blocked, WCaptain Hook and his crew sailed from realm to realm looking for the Crocodile and a way back to their land. The anger he felt at the WEvil Queen’s deceit was allowed to fester and boil just beneath the surface. But the longer it simmered there, never able to boil over or flow free, the lower the flames, until eventually…it burned out.

There was no longer a fire inside of him for revenge or even for a bar wench or two, and he let himself become a sotting drunk, his only pleasure a good bottle of rum. His ship grew older, his crew grew older and their days were spent drinking and singing, and less and less pirating. They stayed close to shore and so, when the shield covering their homeland was shattered, they were not too far away, and sailed back home post-haste.

The docks looked the same and with a little extra effort supplies were replenished and everyone was once again in good spirits. But after several months of a meaningless existence, he found his need to feel alive arising once again. The fire he thought was dead and buried had been sparked once again and it gave him hope. And he knew exactly what had ignited that spark.

She had hair like spun silk, skin like ripe peaches and eyes that could reach inside, making him tell her his darkest secrets. Her voice had haunted him more years than he cared to admit, and he would have given anything to have her look at him like she had in that pub just one more time. But his attempts at being chivalrous had been rebuffed and his attempts at being suave and charming had come across as buffoonish. Where was his confidence? Where was his pride? Where was the man who was willing to fight for what he wanted?

He had ended up back on his ship alone, nursing a hangover, a bruised ego and a sore back instead of seeing the princess home. But her face still lived in his mind, and at night, alone in his cabin, it was her face that he saw when he closed his eyes. Was it possible that she was out there needing a hero? Was it possible that she needed him to be her hero?

He had spent much of his life vowing revenge, living from one moment to the next. However, the opportunity to exact such revenge had been taken from him by the WEvil Queen and she needed to be made to pay for ruining his life. Perhaps this was the time for WCaptain Hook to confront the queen for her part in destroying his life. The time to act was now, not later, but now, when she least expected it. He hastened to clean himself and after donning his best leathers, grabbed his sword and set off.

**~~~ouat~~~**

It hadn’t been difficult to get past the Queen’s men, especially looking as he did. The fact that he no longer put fear in others was a problem for another day, however it served to lift his ire at his lot in life because of the WEvil Queen’s betrayal. For that, she needed to pay.

He found her in her chamber, looking into a mirror mumbling softly to herself. WHook snuck up behind her, his stealth not what it used to be, and when he attempted to whip out his sword, his paunch got in the way, almost causing it to clatter to the ground. He hoisted it best as he could. “I don’t forgive those who betray me, Your Majesty,” he snarked, not realizing his snark had become more of a slur.

The WEvil Queen turned around slowly, took one look at him…and laughed.

“You dare laugh in my face? No one laughs at WCaptain Hook and lives to tell about it.” He couldn’t believe how he was feeling, but his heart was beating too quickly and he was having difficulty getting his breath.

“WCaptain Hook?” Her brows lifted high. “More like Captain Soused. Where’s your pride?” With a swipe of her hand, his sword flew across the room.

WHook watched it go and with it some of his bravado faded. She was right, but he refused to take her insults like a whipped puppy. “I beg your pardon?”

“Look at you,” she stepped aside so it was him in the mirror, “gone are your devilish good looks, and how long has it been since you’ve seen your feet? Face it, WHook,” she snarled, “you’re nothing now but an old pirate with a drinking problem.”

WHook sputtered, trying to think of a response, but knew in many ways she was right. “Yeah,” his chin hitched up a notch, “and whose fault is that? Huh? Huh?” He took a step back, breathing hard as if he’d just run for days.

The WEvil Queen rolled her eyes. “My fault? Please, we’re all responsible for ourselves.”

Her response sparked something inside causing him to stand a little taller. “And so you no longer wish revenge on Snow White? You’ve found something inside causing you to change?”

Her dark eyes clashed with his and she didn’t respond for several moments, before finally moving away to stare back into the mirror. What was she seeing in there, but herself?

“What do you want, old man? You can’t hurt me, as I have magic and you’re just,” she waved her hand toward him as if lost for words, “just old.”

What did he want? “I want,” his mind whirled with what he had wanted for years, but was that all he wanted? He held up one ringed finger, “my revenge on the Dark One. And then,” he held up another finger, but how did he put into words thoughts that made no sense? Thoughts of a person from his dreams he didn’t even know if she was real or not?

“Don’t give up hope, Captain.” She turned back toward the mirror not giving him a chance to finish his comments. “The winds are shifting. Be patient. But until then,” her gaze went to his paunch, “you might want to get yourself in order. Now leave.” And with a wave of her hand, he and his sword landed outside her chamber with the door slamming in his face.

With much to think about, WHook picked himself up and left the WEvil Queen’s castle behind.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Henry had said goodbye to everyone but his mom, Regina, and with a last look around, he left his bedroom behind for…he didn’t know. His backpack was full and as he descended the stairs, he could tell by the look on his mom’s that she was going to try to talk him out of it.

“Henry, are you sure about this?” she asked as they walked toward where he had parked the motorbike. “I was hoping after high school you would think about college.”

He sighed, as they’d had the conversation before. “I know, but college isn’t going anywhere. I…” How did he explain that there was a huge amount of pressure being whom he was, but not knowing where he was going? “I need to do this. Operation Cobra is over. We did it. We have our happy endings. But mine is…” he didn’t know, which was tearing him apart.

“So then why leave?” she asked, her voice coming close to breaking.

“Because, I’m still the Author. I’ve been writing everyone else’s stories. I need to figure out what my story is. It’s not here.”

“Then where do you think it is?” she asked him anxiously.

“I don’t know. But when I finished the book and returned it to the Sorcerer’s Mansion, you know what I found? Hundreds of other books of stories that I thought I knew, but they were told differently. There are endless possibilities.”

“But,” Regina took hold of both his hands, “what does that have to do with you?”

“I’m not in any of them. It’s time to figure out where I belong.” He hugged her tightly before climbing on the motorcycle and pulling the magic bean from his pocket. With his thoughts on discovering his future, he tossed it in front of him. He had been given this opportunity to see what his story was…a chance to choose a path and see if it was the right path.

“But Henry, if that’s the only bean then getting back here…”

“…will be an adventure,” he finished her sentence. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too.” She squeezed his arm one last time as he pushed off toward the portal waiting for him.

As Henry accelerated away from his family, his home and everything that he had ever known, he had a moment where he wondered if he were truly making the right decision. Should he go to college and make that a part of his story? But then he answered his own question. No, he had an opportunity to see what was ahead. His mind had been made up and with a boost of power he jumped through the portal into his future.

The portal was unlike anything he’d experienced before. Longer, for one thing, but this time he was bombarded by memories. But…almost as if there were two sets of them coming at him simultaneously, and both very different. On one side there were scenes with his family in Storybrooke, holidays, birthdays, parties, siblings. On the other side, love, but periods of, almost nothing and then fear.

Before he had time to really process the meaning behind the feelings and memories, he was through and back on firm ground. With no specific destination in mind, Henry roared in and out of various realms, allowing his story free rein. He could have been exploring for days, weeks or even years, but as the trees zipped past him, his cares were left behind.

**~~~ouat~~~**

As the amount of time grew with Alice being a part of his life, WRumpelstiltskin allowed himself to start to hope again. His life once again regained meaning, and when she talked about the good times when her father was known as SaviorRumple, he thought maybe…just maybe he could become that Rumple. Maybe Belle had sent her daughter to save him. She had been like an angel to him, after all. He had failed Bae. He had failed Belle. He didn’t want to fail Alice, too.

The magical disturbances had grown stronger and he was at a crossroads as to where to go next. It had taken him too long, but he had finally come to the realization that if his visions were to be believed, then their darkest days were ahead. He was also starting to wonder about seeing several of him fighting together and how that came to be. He was convinced one of those Rumpelstiltskins was Alice’s father, but if he had spiraled into darkness like she thought, then what would bring him back into the side of light? And what would happen when there were two of the same who stood side by side? Would they remain two individuals…or would they join? What would make them strongest to fight the evil lurking in the shadows?

He wasn’t quite ready to search out the other Rumples or to ask others for help, but he did tell Alice to be vigilant about any changes within the realms. With the discord in the environment, it was only a matter of time before his reality changed. When that happened, he would know and then preparations for the final battle would begin.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The time had come to utilize what was left of the Black Fairy, a villain admired by all other villains for her black soul. Her weakness, though, like so many others before her, was her ability to still care about someone. About wanting to have that someone in her life and be a part of his or hers…and not expect consequences. She was a fool.

She should have learned that happiness didn’t come when including others. True happiness came when your enemies paid for their transgressions. You, and only you, mattered. That was what made life worth living.

With a little ingenuity, a spell had been created. A curse to end all curses. One that twisted all the realms together. One that tied time into knots so that a person could walk from one place to another and, depending on that person’s thoughts or feelings, could alter their age immediately. One where the True Love of others had nothing to do with breaking the curse, but one where True Love of self…and sacrifice could cause it to shift.

The ingredients for the potion were mixed, the incantation was recited and then carried gently outdoors. With a sweep of a wand a great wind arose and the potion was scattered far and wide. “It is done,” the Watcher murmured softly before running back inside to watch and observe its effects in action.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Throughout the forest, realms were mingling together, melding into one and the confusion tore apart friends and families. The children became adults and adults became children, further rending families apart. The citizens were scattered across the land, alone or tossed into realms they had never known. No one was safe.

When WCaptain Hook had arrived back at the docks, the WEvil Queen’s words still lived in his mind. “Be patient,” she mentioned. “Get yourself in order,” she suggested, and that’s just what he planned to do.

He started with the Jolly Roger, ordering his crew to take down all the sails and wash them until they were white once again. The deck had been scoured and he had just tossed two men over, instructing them to clean the barnacles as part of his preparations. When the time came, the Jolly Roger would be ready.

As for himself, there wasn’t much he could do about his age, but a trim of his hair, a little henna and a bit of kohl around his eyes, and he would be ship shape. He would decrease his rum intake and before he knew it, his figure would return to one in which he was proud. In essence, he would be the man he was the day the WEvil Queen had betrayed him, forever changing the course of his life.

When the winds picked up and swirled around him, he didn’t think much about it until he noticed that the men scrubbing the deck had all stopped working. “Get back to work, you sorry lot.” He pointed to a spot on the starboard side. “You missed spot over there.”

“But, Captain,” Mr. Smee had the nerve to argue, “you…you…look…”

“Spit it out, Mr. Smee. I look what?”

Mr. Smee swallowed audibly. “Diff…Diff…Different,” he finally stuttered out.

“Different?” WHook asked, thinking he’d had enough of people besmirching his looks, but then he followed the direction of Mr. Smee’s finger and looked down. “Bloody hell!” he exclaimed as he got a good look and without another word, turned on his heel, running to the looking glass in his cabin.

“Bloody hell!” He exclaimed again, getting another look at the man in the mirror. Looking back at him was not the same man that had looked back at him for years. If he were honest with himself, that had been the face of an old man who had given up on life. And now…that man was gone. Now the man looking back at him was truly WCaptain Hook; a man with black hair and flinty blue eyes who commanded respect, especially when dressed in his black leather trousers paired with a black satin shirt and red brocade vest topped with his commanding black leather duster.

WCaptain Hook smiled, his reflection showing a smile more snake than suave, more shark than debonair. “You’re back,” he told the man looking back at him.

The man’s smile grew, becoming more predatory. “I missed you,” he answered.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Henry came to slowly but forced his eyes to stay closed, allowing him to focus on his surroundings. Where was he and who was the nut job who drugged him? For being drugged was what had happened. No other option, but with a fuzzy head, he tried to piece together what he remembered.

His name was Henry Mills and he was eighteen…no, wait, he was bloody twenty-eight years old, as Killian would say. His Grandpa Gold had given him a gift that allowed him to jump into his future and he was looking for his story.

He had added to his story as he hopped from realm to realm, but he hadn’t felt a connection with anyone until he met Cinderella. She had stolen his motorcycle in an attempt to get to a Ball, but he had followed her and they had shared a romantic dance. Something was going on and, while he couldn’t be sure, he believed she was in trouble and he…he wanted to be her hero. Could helping her lead him toward his happy ending?

“Come on, Writer Boy, open your eyes,” a nasally voice prodded.

Henry turned away from the voice, and cracked his eyes open just enough to take in his surroundings. Dirt, a lot of green vines, the smell of the soil all around. “Where am I?” he croaked, his voice suddenly feeling dry.

“Someplace safe,” her answer came from the other side of the room.

Hesitantly, he turned his head in her direction, unsure why he was here, or even where here was, only to find her going through his backpack. “Hey, that’s mine.”

“I know.” Her smile was odd, her eyes almost translucent blue as they stared his way.

“Do you always make it a habit to snoop in other people’s things?” he snapped.

Her smile was sly and she shrugged. “If I need to know something.”

“Then ask away.” Henry tugged at the vines, reminiscent of the ones that had held him to a tree many years ago. “And while you’re at it, let me down.”

She closed his backpack and slowly walked toward him. “You’re a writer?”

He squinted. “You know the answer already, so yeah, I’m the Author.”

“You know the rules, right?” She cocked her head as if she were listening to something that only she could hear.

“I’m the Author,” Henry retorted, “of course I know them.”

She scoffed, shaking her head. “Then don’t go after Cinderella. That’s not your story. Bad things will happen if you jump into a story that’s not yours.”

He thought about her response and as much as he wanted to listen, there was a problem and walking away wasn’t something he could do. “She needs help. It’s what my family does.”

“I’m telling you,” her voice grew really quiet, “it’s not your story.” She waved a hand and the vines unwound from his arms.

“Threats?” He rubbed his arms as the feeling returned, sending tingles throughout.

“Warning.” She tossed his backpack at his feet and disappeared.

Henry slowly picked up his bag, thinking about the conversation, but it didn’t matter. There was a connection with Ella that he couldn’t ignore and even if it wasn’t his story, he was helping. He was the Author, after all. What could go wrong?

**~~~ouat~~~**

The package had arrived and with the realms in disarray, it was the perfect opportunity for the WEvil Queen to retrieve it. She had prepared the perfect spot for the package to reside, with her here…for the rest of her days.

With a maniacal giggle, she jumped through the mirror, landing on the hill above the sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine. “Sorry, I’m late,” she taunted the unsuspecting citizens below.

She could hear that brain-dead Prince Charming’s words, “You’re wasting your time, you’ve already lost,” boasting of his victory and, yes, somehow he and his brat, Emma, had been able to break the curse. They had even weakened her other half, turned her into some goody-two-shoes. Well, she would have the last laugh, for she didn’t come and ruin the happy naming ceremony. She gave that to them…as a gift, if you will.

“And they say new babies bring you joy. Well, my dears, you did your job, now I must do mine. What I have in mind for the little dear is something you never would expect. Never fear though, we will be very, very happy and you,” she laughed manically, “shall be very, very miserable when you wake and your tiny baby is gone.”

The WEvil Queen had taken pieces of the sleeping curse she used long ago on Snow White and perfected it so that a simple powder could turn the largest giant into a sleeping baby. And the best thing was that even if the person had been under a sleeping curse before, they were still susceptible to it. The only variable in her plan was how long the town, and everyone in it, would be asleep. But with her magic mirror, she would be watching and be able to see every tear they would shed when they woke, and she would laugh and laugh.

The powder was taken from a small vial and with the simple creation of a slight wind, she sent it over the town. “Soon, very soon, what you love most will be taken from you forever. Out of your suffering, I will finally achieve my victory.” She couldn’t help the cackle that slipped out with the completion of her speech. She had been waiting for this day for years and nothing was taking her happiness away.

Her steps were lighter as she made her way through town, the snoring of the denizens, a welcoming sound. The Savior’s home was decorated with ribbons and balloons, all a festive welcoming home for the newest brat of the Charming family. On her way up the steps, the WEvil Queen took great pride in popping a balloon or two or ripping the ribbons away. Anything to take away the festiveness surrounding her.

The babe lay in a tiny cradle covered in white lace. “Nothing’s too good for the new brat,” she murmured running her hand along the hand sewn lace before picking up the blanket hanging over the side. “Lookee here, I bet that Old Goat, Granny, made this,” for it was identical to the one she had made Emma, a crocheted blanket with the name Hope proudly stitched on the edge.

The WEvil Queen picked up the infant, and just for a split second when that baby smell hit her nose, she hesitated and brought her closer so she could get a deeper whiff. “To commemorate my victory,” she mumbled.

With no one to stop her, the baby was removed from the home and whisked back up the mountain to where her portal would open. As soon as the WEvil Queen reached the wide-open spaces, a flick of her wrist enclosed the sleeping town in a giant bubble. No one would get in…or out, but she could watch everything that was to come.

The portal opened and, with the baby in her arms, she jumped.

**~~~ouat~~~**

In the center of Storybrooke the hands on the clock above the library ceased to move. It was 8:15 p.m.

**Hyperion Heights**

Hope woke from a sound sleep just as the sun was peering over the horizon. She was a morning person. Always had been and, just like every morning, she woke early with a faint memory of waking in anticipation of an early morning…and then the memory stopped. What was she anticipating? Going for a run? Sailing? Having a cup of coffee..or was it as simple as anticipation of that first bite of beignets? She didn’t know but she was always left feeling as if she had forgotten something important, but just didn’t know what.

As she dressed for the day, she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips as today was a special day, one unlike any other of the year, as it wasn’t every day that you turned twenty-one. Her life was good. She had discovered a place for coffee, a place to get her sugar fix, a nice little neighborhood bar that served a mean cup of hot chocolate, and she liked her job. And, most importantly, her old yellow VW Bug still ran. What more could a girl want?

With several hours to waste before her “date,” Hope stopped by Mr. Cluck’s for coffee and beignets, and made her way to the bench overlooking the water. She found the spot peaceful and most of the time she was alone with her thoughts. Periodically, she did see a lone man, a detective from the precinct where she frequently delivered perps. But he never said anything, barely even acknowledged her as he had brooding down to an art form.

The only other inhabitants who ever came to visit were a family of swans. For a while it had been just the pair swimming lazily side by side and then there had been a time when she had only seen one. She had worried that something had happened to its mate, and then she arrived at her bench beside the water today, the sight greeting her took her breath away with its beauty. Today, they hadn’t wanted her to worry…or to be alone.

“They hatched earlier,” she heard the lilting voice before the brooding detective slid onto the bench next to her.

Hope studied the swan family, a mom and dad and not one, but three tiny cygnets swimming alongside. There were so many things she could have said. “They’re so pretty,” finally came out, hesitantly, quietly as if she were scared of disturbing them.

“Aye,” his agreement was just as quiet, “that means today’s their birthday.”

“Mine too,” she whispered, wondering if her bench mate even heard her when he didn’t say anything. She shared a birthday with some swan, how fitting.

Hope watched as he ripped off a few pieces of bread and tossed them in the birds’ direction. When his supply had been depleted, her companion sent her a gentle smile and with a tip of his chin walked away. She was left feeling unsettled, but eventually blamed it on his job, as he was a detective, and she was sure he saw dark things every day. With a shake of her dark head, she resumed watching the swans until they too had swum away.

Strangely enough, as she meandered her way through town, she kept getting sidetracked looking for someone…but when she tried to remember whom she was looking for, she had no answer. It was almost as if she were purposefully finding ways to stay away from home, which made no sense since she had always thought being alone was her thing.

When she found herself stopping in a clothing store trying on a bright red, skintight dress for her date, she decided that turning twenty-one must have done something to her brain, as she wasn’t sure bright red was her typical color. Before she could change her mind, she switched out the red dress for her usual skinny jeans, comfortable shirt and light jacket and left the store.

Later that night, she dressed in the form-fitting burgundy dress she had bought herself as a birthday gift and paired it with black heels and a black wrap. Her hair was brushed and with a little heavier hand than usual, her kohl lined, blue eyes popped. “Drew won’t know what hit him,” she mumbled on her way out the door.

Hope arrived at the restaurant with plenty of time to spare and quickly added the boot to Drew’s car. After a quick stop by the facilities for a last-minute check, she made her way into the dining room. She could see Drew waiting for her at an intimate table across the room and the closer she got to where he was sitting, the wider his eyes grew. As she drew even, Hope held out her hand to Drew. “You look relieved.”

“It is the internet,” he began.

“Pictures can be,” she continued, “faked, outdated, stolen from a Victoria Secret’s catalog.”

His laughter was just a little stiff as he pulled out her chair and once she was seated, he moved around the table. “So, tell me something about yourself, Hope.”

Hope felt like squirming in her seat, but forced herself to sit still. “Oh, uh, well, today’s my birthday.” But after the words escaped from her mouth, she wanted to kick herself for sharing something so personal.

“And you’re spending it with me. What about your friends?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “I’m kind of a loner.”

“And you don’t like your family.”

He made an assumption based on her comment and instead of answering immediately, her thoughts were murky with the dream of anticipation. She also had the feeling of needing to find someone earlier in the day, but when she had no answer for whom that could be, she answered quietly, “No family to like.”

He gave her a crooked smile. “Ahh, come on,” he cajoled, “everyone has family.”

“Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are,” she finally answered, this time very honestly. “Ready to run yet?”

“Not a chance. You, Hope, are by far are the sexiest friendless orphan I’ve ever met.” He smiled, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Hope stared into his dark eyes, thinking she was going to push to see how far she could get away with. “Okay, your turn. No, wait, let me guess. You are handsome, charming,” she dangled a compliment in front of him like a carrot.

“Go on,” he couldn’t help urging.

She gave him a wolfish grin. “The kind of guy who, now stop me if I’m wrong,” she leaned on the table and lowered her voice, forcing him to come to her. “The kind of guy who’s really not a bad guy, just makes really bad decisions. Is your employer holding something over you or your family?” His shifty eyes said she was on the right track. “Is that why you were caught searching that guy’s apartment? And then you got arrested and missed your court date and would love to skip town but are afraid they will throw your ass back in jail, or worse. And the sad part of this is someone out there still cares for you so much that they bailed you out, and how do you repay that? You’re on a date with me and not trying to make things right. From where I’m sitting that’s bad form, Drew.”

“Who are you?” he asked quietly.

“The chick who put up rest of the money.”

“Bail bondsman,” he shook his head, “I should have known.”

“Bail bondsperson, and yeah, you should have.”

His dark eyes clashed with her blue ones, and as if making up his mind, he flipped the table and took off running. Hope’s reflexes had her jumping up and brushing off her dress. “Really?” It was so not how she wanted to spend her birthday, but thankfully she knew something he didn’t.

She found him in the parking lot kicking the tire where she had placed the boot. “You don’t know what you’re getting into,” he sent her a side-eyed glare, “it’s bigger than both of us.”

“Just doing my job, Drew.” She had him turned around, handcuffed and was shoving him into her bug for a trip to the station before he could make any further moves.

The trip was quiet until just before they walked into the station. “Watch your back, Hope.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Are you threatening me?”

He looked around furtively as if afraid they were being watched. “No, a warning. I’d hate for you to get hurt.”

Hope studied him for several seconds. “Thanks for the warning but I can take care of myself. I have been for a long time.” Without waiting for a response, she pushed open the door and traded her perp for a body receipt, giving no thought to the warning until she was on her way home and felt eyes on her. Foregoing her plans to stop at the bakery, she drove straight home and locked her door.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rogers came out of his office just as another officer was leading the prisoner to the holding cell. “Where did he come from?”

“Hope.” The young officer’s smile was predatory.

“The bondsperson?” He sent the young officer a frown, rankled by his behavior toward the lass.

“Who else?” The young officer winked. “She’s pretty. Her birthday’s today, remember?” He was practically drooling, he was so besotted with this girl, Hope.

In disgust, Rogers walked back into his office, dropping into his chair. Of course, he knew who she was, as he had been coerced into helping get her to Roni’s later in the evening. In fact, it was her party that had him a little on edge, as he wasn’t sure it was a good idea. She struck him as a loner, someone who wasn’t used to being surrounded by people she didn’t know, and he could see her becoming overwhelmed, giving her a reason to run. He knew she was bright and beautiful…but young, which was what concerned him. With a sigh, he gathered the file on the prisoner and pushed other concerns from his mind.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple had been standing across the street when the bright yellow VW Bug drove up and the brunette stepped out, bringing with her a handcuffed prisoner. He had seen her around the station, both before and since he’d awakened, but just who she was still evaded him. There was something familiar about her, that he did know, and the fact that she drove a car like the Savior’s was interesting, but who had she been in the Enchanted Forest?

He had watched her and the prisoner engage in a rather heated conversation, but whatever was said hadn’t seemed to faze her. She had opened the door, almost arrogantly, he thought, taking the prisoner with her. Thinking to find out a little more about her, he had stepped off the curb when the station door was thrown open and she exited and unlocked her car. Before she climbed in, he watched her covertly look around, and once inside she manually locked her door and then drove off. More curious than he probably should be, Rumple entered the station.

He found Rogers sitting behind his desk where he would angrily sign a report and then push it aside and repeat the process all over again. “What did those forms do to anger you so?” Rumple quipped.

Rogers looked up, a brow lifting in question. “Those forms,” Rumple indicated the papers on the table, “they anger you?”

Rogers looked back down, gave a little head shake, and forcefully shut the file. “An officer’s treatment of the bail bondsman who brought a prisoner in bordered on inappropriate.”

“Oh?” Rumple moved away from the doorway. “You’ve never commented on this before. Do you,” he smiled, “how do you say it, have dibs on the young woman?”

Rogers frowned at him, the look on his face saying he hadn’t even considered it. “She’s young enough to-”

“-Weaver, phone.” the desk sergeant interrupted, and without Rogers completing his sentence, Rumple left to answer the call.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Regina was still reeling from everything that had transpired lately. From learning that they had been cursed again, and this time not in Storybrooke with all their friends, but someplace on the opposite side of the country, to learning that Henry had aged many years and had a daughter. The curse had brought them to Hyperion Heights, a small town in the Pacific Northwest and everyone knew her as Roni, the owner of a neighborhood bar.

She had been fortunate, or was it unfortunate, to have been given a memory potion by Drizella, and after one drink the memories of every bad…and good thing in her life had returned. And now, not only did she get the privilege of seeing Henry every day, she also had to live with the fact that to him, she was nothing more than a friend. And without her son, or her family and friends back in Storybrooke, she was left to figure out what was going on and how to undo it and get them back home without someone dying. She had to separate her enemies and save her son.

Tonight, though, was not a night for solving her problems, it was a night for celebrating. And while it wasn’t a regular occurrence at the bar, she hadn’t been able to say no when she heard several officers talking about throwing a birthday party for Hope. Hope was a young and beautiful girl and, while Regina hadn’t quite figured out her Fairytale name, there was something about her that was familiar. Maybe it was her name, reminding her of Snow and her hope speeches or maybe it was her mannerisms, but Regina felt a need to add her to the list of those she needed to watch over.

It had started one rainy Friday night not long ago, when Hope had walked into her place, wet, cold and looking lonely. There had been something in Hope’s blue eyes that she had recognized. They held the look of a lost girl looking for something…or someone. Regina had brought her in, wrapped her in a blanket and fixed her a cup of hot chocolate. That she had wanted whipped creme and a dash of cinnamon had struck a chord, but it wasn’t until she had awakened that she had understood why. It was Emma’s drink of choice. But since asking Storybrooke for help was out of the question for now, she was on her own.

The sound of the door opening pulled her thoughts away from getting home and back to what else needed to be done. “Roni, I’ve brought the cupcakes,” Henry’s cheery voice followed the closing of the door. “Where shall I set them?”

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rogers had finished his paperwork, gone home, showered and changed, and still couldn’t settle on a reason for his reaction to the young officer’s behavior to the girl. It wasn’t like it was the first time he had seen such behavior. In fact, he saw that behavior often. But with young Hope, he found himself feeling protective for some reason, unusual for someone with whom he hadn’t really spent a great deal of time.

He shook his head at the way he was dragging his feet and without any further ado knocked on her apartment door. It was several seconds before Hope opened the door, and when he saw her, Rogers lost control of his smile as it bloomed across his face.

She was dressed in baggy pants, an over-sized shirt, her hair in a high ponytail, and was that black licorice she was eating?

“Uhm, can I help you?” She leaned against the door, preventing him from seeing inside her apartment.

His smile grew even wider when her question allowed him to see that the inside of her lips was tinted from the candy. “Happy Birthday, Hope.”

She squinted at him, studying him as if trying to read his mind. “You were listening?”

“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. My name’s Rogers. I’m your neighbor.” He smiled, nodding once. “And of course, I was listening. I’m sorry you didn’t know that.”

Her eyebrows lifted at his confession. “Oh, wow. I didn’t realize I had a neighbor.”

Her dry response almost had his lips twitching again, but he wasn’t sure she would appreciate his response. “I’m quiet,” he finally responded, “work a lot. Say, could I come in? I need to ask you something.”

He had just about decided she wasn’t going to allow him to enter, when she surprised him by stepping aside. Her apartment wasn’t what he had expected, its decorations simple, nothing spectacular, as if she wasn’t planning on staying long. “I was supposed to get you to go with me without telling you where I was taking you, but,” he shrugged, “I think you’d hate that.”

She nodded once. “You’ve got that right.”

“Well, I told you about it so, we should, we should, you know,” he gave her a sheepish smile, “we should probably be going.”

“Going where?”

“I didn’t tell you?”

“No, I’m sure I’d remember that.”

The way she blushed and the demure look she gave him had him wondering if they had met before, but if he had met her, she wasn’t someone he’d likely forget. “Uhm, sorry. I want you to come to Roni’s with me.”

Her eyes grew large, making Rogers realize she thought he was asking her out on a date. “No, no, it’s not that. It’s your birthday and, well, some of the guys,” his voice lowered, “threw you a surprise party, okay?” he mumbled rest of the answer. No need to call the cops.“ He held up his hands, giving her an endearing grin so as not to intimidate her.

Hope looked down at herself, wrinkling her nose. "I’m not ready to go anywhere.”

“Do I need to kidnap you?”

“You’re not going to do that,” she pushed back just a little.

“Try me.” He knew he really wouldn’t actually kidnap her, but he wouldn’t hear the last of it if he let her skip out on her own party.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. “Here’s the thing. You’re pretty good, but my superpower always knows if I’m being told a lie.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

She nodded her head once, her blue eyes crinkling in a way that seemed familiar somehow. Every time she smiled, Rogers kept getting the feeling that there was something important he needed to remember. But it didn’t seem to matter how long he stared, it never materialized, hiding out on the edges of his mind, but it would come to him, of that he was certain. “No need to call the cops,” he promised again, “your friends from the station just want to share your birthday with you.”

When she smiled, he knew he’d won this battle. She rolled her eyes and he was sure it was directed at his look of relief. “Alrighty. Let me get dressed.” A little giggle followed her from the room.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope dressed quickly and put her hair back in clips. She couldn’t help but think about the look on the detective’s face a few times when they were talking. The way he studied her was intense, almost as if he were trying to see something that only he could see. But what that could be…she didn’t know.

When she looked in the mirror, her eyes were sparkling, though, and as much as she didn’t like to admit it, she was happy not to be alone tonight. Her night had been a mixed bag of emotions and memories of other birthdays seemed to be haunting her, but she couldn’t remember any specifics. She knew that parties, friends and family were important on days like today and if she only had two out of three, well, that wasn’t all bad.

“Hope,” her neighbor called from the front room, “we should go.”

“I’m ready to set sail,” she answered, coming out of her room. She slipped her arms into a lightweight jacket and followed him out the door.

The ride to the bar was quiet but every time she glanced his direction, he seemed uncomfortable. “Your first birthday party?” she teased, hoping to recapture the camaraderie they had enjoyed earlier.

“Huh?” He sent a puzzled glance her way.

“Your first birthday party?” she repeated again. “You act more nervous than I do and, well, to be honest, it’s a bit…”

“Off putting?” he completed her sentence with a raised brow.

“Ha!” she laughed. “Not that bad. I’ll settle for weird.”

“High praise,” he murmured as he pulled into a parking spot. “Ready?”

Her laugh felt carefree as she climbed from the car and walked toward the bar. She could hear music and laughter and the place was decorated in such a pretty manner that she let her cares go. For several hours she danced and laughed, and enjoyed being twenty-one, and if every time she happened to glance Rogers’ way he was scowling in her direction, she didn’t care. She was an adult…finally.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Regina had been watching Hope since she had arrived and was pleased that she seemed to be enjoying herself. What she couldn’t quite put her finger on was Rogers’ behavior toward her. “Hope seems to be having a good time.” She set new bottles in front of him and Henry, nodding toward the group dancing in the middle of the floor.

“Yeah, I guess,” he mumbled disgruntledly.

“What’s going on, man?” she heard Henry ask him, “You act…I don’t know…protective, maybe. She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

“Can she?” Rogers turned concerned eyes her direction. “Don’t you think things are getting a little…wild, Roni?”

“She’s having fun, Rogers, and feels like her whole life is in front of her.” Regina couldn’t help but compare the differences in how young and carefree this girl was compared to how she had been at the same age. “What are you really worried about? She seems a bit too young for you.”

Rogers gave her a disgusted look and scoffed, “Please, she reminds me of,” but he couldn’t finish because just like before, that memory seemed ready to appear, and then it was gone. “I don’t know,” he sighed, “maybe I’m just tired.”

Regina studied Rogers and Henry talking and every time Hope’s laughter would ring out, Rogers’ body would tighten. Like he was a chaperone at a school dance and had to be on guard, which was a side of this man that she hadn’t seen much of, making her once again think of home.

“Let’s do cake.” She suddenly pushed away from the bar, stopped the music and passed out cupcakes to everyone.

Hope was given one with a candle and almost before the singing had stopped, Regina watched her close her eyes, as if to make a wish. When she opened them, she sent a smile toward her friends, and blew. As the smoke spiraled up, Regina saw something in Hope’s eyes. She’s feeling it too flashed through her mind before she was called away.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple hadn’t planned on stopping by Roni’s for the party, but the identity of the lovely bail bondsperson was still an open question. Since Regina was awake, and didn’t know that he was also, he was going to see what he could learn.

The party was in full swing when he arrived but when he couldn’t find the party girl in the center of the festivities, he wondered if she had left. It wasn’t until he happened to glance toward the front of bar, that he located her. She was sitting in between Rogers and Henry and they appeared to be in some kind of discussion with Regina.

Regina set shot glasses in front of each and the way they tossed back the drink reminded him of someone else he had known for years. Could it be? he wondered, before quickly amending that with no. But if so, how? When? Needing the answer, but almost fearing it, Rumple made his way toward where they were sitting.

“Weaver,” Regina studied him closely, he knew trying to determine if he was awake, “would you like a drink?”

“I’ll have,” he nodded toward Rogers and Hope, “whatever they’re having.”

Some of the color leached from Regina’s face at his comment, but she didn’t say anything, nor did she turn to pour his drink. “What did you say?” Her eyes pierced his as if daring him to repeat his request.

“What?” Rumple asked, still waiting for some confirmation and if he was right, then their problems just became greater. “Why, what are you two drinking?”

As if in slow motion, Rogers and Hope turned toward him in the same direction, their eyes flashing identically. “Rum,” they said simultaneously.

**Let me know what you thought. Chapter 3 will be posted next week. Thanks for reading.  You can check out my gifs to match the chapter[here. ](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/176661433286/a-happy-ending-begins-with-hope-a-season-7) **

_Notes; In the **Enchanted Forest II/Book World**  part WRumple saved Alice, The Watcher cast a curse that not only mixed up the Realms, but also ages, or de-ages individuals, Gold gave Henry a bean allowing him to jump 10 years into his future and he arrived in the EFII, met Cinderella and was warned about helping her and the WEvil Queen kidnapped Hope, who was only days old._

_In **Hyperion Heights**  - If I use their EF name, that means the character is awake and how that happened is explained throughout the story, in a narrative form. Hope reminds Rogers of someone but he can’t quite pull out the memory (see Chapter 1)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues....

_You might want to review the notes from the previous chapter as this one picks up right afterward and it's a busy one..._

**Chapter 3**

**Wish Realm/Enchanted Forest II**

The WEvil Queen was angry, very angry, and had been destroying everything in her sight for the past few days. All of her plans, so carefully made and executed perfectly, and then...she entered the portal with the babe in her arms, and, "Argh!" she growled, sending perfume bottles flying across the room, crashing into the wall. "She's eight...or nine...or maybe even ten. Not a baby at all! She was supposed to love me...me," she cried again, this time a little louder. "And instead, she's got a mouth and she knows how to use it." A little chill climbed up her spine just thinking about what had transpired.

_As she jumped into the portal, the WEvil Queen couldn't help but think of the irony of how she had taken away the Charming family's happy ending by taking away this baby and yet...the baby was going to give her a happy ending. Someone to love her, just like she had always wanted._

_A special room had been decorated in the castle with nothing but the finest materials and baby furniture. Every toy, book and stuffed animal she could ever desire was waiting for her and they would have so much fun. The child would give the castle life once again. Everything the WEvil Queen had to offer would be hers._

_But as she neared the end of the journey, the baby was pulled from her arms, exiting the portal first. The WEvil Queen was frantic to get to her, thinking she was lying on the floor, screaming her head off. The exit spit her onto the ground and she pushed herself up, and look desperately around for the infant, but there was no baby there. The WEvil Queen looked up into the eyes of a very angry, prepubescent girl, blue eyes flashing. "You are going to be in so much trouble." The girl flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and pointed a finger at her captor. "I thought you were good. I thought you were married to Robin Hood and off living happily somewhere, and now this." She gestured toward the mirror. "Take me back home, now!" She stomped her foot for emphasis._

_The WEvil Queen squinted her eyes, her anger rising. "Listen, little girl," she snapped, "I'm not that brainless version who created this place. I am the Evil Queen of the Wish Realm and you are now my child."_

_"Uhh, no!" She crossed her arms, the look on her face could only be described as mulish._

_"No?" the WEvil Queen asked in her haughtiest voice. "What do you mean no?"_

_The kid rolled her eyes. "N-O, no. Do you know who my parents are?"_

_How did she handle this now? She thought back to when she first met Snow White, but not coming up with any good answers, finally decided to show the little brat who was boss. "Go to your room. We'll discuss your new name later."_

_"My name is Hope." The girl moved closer, as if she had nothing to fear. "You can call me, Miss Jones."_

_Hearing that name rattled her for a moment but then she regained her equilibrium and called for a servant to remove the child from her sight. But once she was gone, the child hadn't stayed quiet, but had continued to reiterate her desires of going home, ad nauseum. Never once did she show weakness or shed tears._

The child hadn't shown weakness then and two days later she had turned into a demanding shrew. Demanding to be taken home. Demanding to talk to her parents. On and on it had continued until now, hours later, the WEvil Queen had been pushed as far as she was willing to be pushed. "Ungrateful twit." she mumbled, pacing back and forth awaiting word from the help.

"Granma Snow, anything can happen with a little hope," the WEvil Queen mimicked. But the WEvil Queen knew a thing or two about that. If you wanted something, it took a whole lot more than hope. Just look at her situation - she'd had hope, she'd had a good plan and she thought she'd had luck on her side, but no, she had been thwarted by Hope. She snickered at her own joke.

"Selfish, imbecile," she mumbled, continuing her pacing.

"Talking to yourself, Your Majesty? I've heard it said that only crazy people talk to themselves."

At the sound of another voice, the WEvil Queen turned quickly, nearly having a heart attack until she realized that it couldn't be  _Hope's_  father. She still a few days' reprieve before that became a worry. "What do you want?" she snapped, not even bothering to pretend she cared about the change in his looks. "And how did you just waltz in here unimpeded?"

He squinted. "You're well aware of what I want. What do you know about the unrest surrounding us?" His question was all about his needs, completely ignoring her question.

She raised a thin brow. "That doesn't answer my question."

Their eyes clashed in a silent battle of wills. "It wasn't difficult to get past your black knights, Your Majesty," he sauntered closer, "when they're napping."

She frowned, taken aback at his words, but unwilling to let him see that his answer had thrown her. She tipped her chin in acceptance of his answer and responded to his question, "As for the disarray, a curse, of course. When I find out who did it, they'll wish they hadn't been born. Ruined a perfectly good plan."

He raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Forget it." She shook her head, ready to get him out of her home. "You want the Crocodile?"

"Aye."

"I've heard his grandson is here, and not," she reiterated, "the version from our land, but the one from that place, Storybrooke. Find him, your Crocodile shouldn't be far."

He didn't say anything for several moments before tilting his chin in agreement before vanishing out the door.

After he was gone, it wasn't long before she received word that the perfect place had been discovered for the child. Someplace where she could communicate with her, and with a little magic her basic needs could be met, yet far enough away where no one could hear her, and no one could find her.

With a nod of her head that problem was solved, and she could turn to other problems.

**~~~ouat~~~**

He was Rumpelstiltskin or the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest or Mr. Gold in Storybrooke. He had gained the Dark One powers because he thought it was the only way to protect his son, and he had kept them because he thought it was the only way to protect his family. Or at least that's what he told himself every time the Darkness was taken from him and he worked to get it back. He thought he needed the power so he wouldn't be alone, so his family wouldn't be in danger. He thought he needed the power so he could have everything.

But did he? Did he have a wife, a family? No, they aged and died, and he lived on. Was he surrounded by friends and family? No, they would die, and he would live on. Had he kept his family safe? Not really, for over the years there were many, many villains who wanted him dead. Had the power given him everything? No, GRumpelstiltskin had nothing.

His reality had forced him to open his eyes and see that what he wanted was standing right in front of him. Why had he been so blind? Why had he been so deaf? Had he loved the power more than he loved Belle or Gideon? He told her no, that he loved her, that he loved their family, their life together, but he still held the power close. Still refused to let it go.

It had taken too long, but he had finally acknowledged that he wasn't holding onto the power because he loved it, but because he was too big of a coward to let it go. If he let it go, who would he be? It had taken years for him to accept that without the power he would be the same person, GRumpelstiltskin, husband, father, friend. Why hadn't he learned that sooner?

Once he had defeated the Black Fairy, he had felt free of the past and finally allowed himself to embrace everything life had to offer him. When Gideon was a year old, he had offered Belle the world and they had traveled, eventually settling in The Edge of Realms. Time had seemed irrelevant there until one day he realized Gideon was a man. Almost thirty years had passed in the blink of an eye for him, yet Gideon and his precious Belle had aged. But he, GRumpelstiltskin, had not changed. Then, and only then, had reality set in, and he could see a future without the ones he loved.

Following Belle's death, he found she had gifted him with the knowledge that out there was a person who was pure of heart and would be able to take on his powers and he should hand over his dagger. But how would he know who the Guardian was and was there only one or were there multiple? There was so much he had yet to learn but he was following where his story led, into a land that housed much evil. He could feel it. It was waiting and watching, of that he had no doubt. His journey had brought him here, now he just had to find out why.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The news the Black Guard brought from the WEvil Queen's castle added yet one more layer to the danger that surrounded them. And each layer brought its own unique set of circumstances, its own villain, own individual problems to overcome. And if the rogue guard was to be believed the child had been an integral part of the Queen's plan and something or someone had thwarted it. Who was the child? Why was she so important?

The other piece of news the guard had shared answered questions, but also raised new ones. With the child now stowed in the same tower the witch Gothel had once been trapped in, what did that mean? Had Gothel been relocated to another prison and if so, by whom?

That he hadn't known about the child was a bit unsettling to the Dark One. During his time in captivity, there had been many visions of the future and what was in store for them and none involved a child, especially a child that so angered the WEvil Queen that she was locked away in a tower, alone.

"What has she done now," WRumple muttered as in a cloud of smoke he disappeared from his castle. He partially materialized in the shadows of the tower room, hidden from the eyes of the small inhabitant as well as the watchful eyes of the WEvil Queen. WRumple watched the child staring defiantly at the gold ornate mirror hanging on the wall. She placed her hands on her hips. "I told you to take me home!"

"You are home, you little twit. Get used to it. Now go play," he heard the WEvil Queen's voice taunt the child, the usual acerbic tone sounding more tired than usual.

The little girl growled in frustration, but surprisingly didn't burst into tears. WRumple's admiration for her rose a few notches and, ready to know who she was, worked to get her attention. "Psst," he whispered loudly, "psst."

The child turned her dark head, staring into the shadows, and he could tell when she saw him. A large smile didn't appear on her face in relief at the thought of being rescued, though. She hefted a candlestick, slowly moving his direction. When she was about ten feet away, he smiled. "Well, now, you're a twitchy thing, aren't you?"

She raised a brow. "And you're a sparkly thing."

Well, well, he thought, fire. "Touché." He'd give her that even though his sparkles were not as intense since Alice had arrived. "What's your name, child?"

She didn't waste any time firing back. "What's your name, old man?"

He fought the urge to smirk, and gave her a low curtsy. "WRumpelstiltskin at your service."

"Really?" she said dryly. "You look nothing like the Rumpelstiltskin from my land."

Could this be the other Rumpelstiltskin from his visions? "There's another moi," he gestured to himself, "in your land?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "but we don't call him Rumpelstiltskin. He's just Gold...or Mr. Gold. He used to be scary, but Gideon says he's misunderstood."

"And who is Gideon?" he asked her quietly while his mind assimilated this new piece of the puzzle. That suddenly the pieces were lining up with his vision concerned him more than he wanted to let on in front of the child. Not only did her importance to the WEvil Queen elude him, but where were they in the story...or better yet whose story were they in?

"Can you take me home?" Her question interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

WRumple studied the girl standing up to him, at how she wasn't cowering from him, the Dark One, as most people would. There was something about her that was familiar though, of that he was sure. "Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine. Do you know it?" Her eyes met his, hope still shining inside of them.

He nodded his head slightly, aware of the place she mentioned for its legendary history. "I know it well." He steepled his fingers, pacing back and forth in front of her as he recited the details he knew. "Created with magic, home of the Charmings and their daughter, the Savior."

Her smile lit up her face. "You know my grandparents? My mom?" she asked in a rush. "Can you get me back there?"

So, the WEvil Queen took the Savior's daughter, he thought. "You were kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"Well now, isn't that interesting?" he mused as his mind raced, trying to connect her appearance with his visions.

"No," her eyes sent blue sparks his direction, "it's not. It's mean."

He chortled at her comment. "That it is." So, the child belonged to the Savior, which meant she also belonged to his oldest enemy. "Your father is the pirate?"

Her smile grew somber. "Aye," she whispered. "Can you take me home, please?"

He didn't believe she belonged in this book, but they needed something to create a portal. "I can," he agreed. "And your name?"

"Hope," she dimpled, "my name is Hope."

Of course it is he thought, holding out his hand. "Hang on." Hope took his hand and with a wave he vanished in a cloud of smoke only to immediately return when she hadn't followed. "A spell," he told her. "We need to find the key."

"Told you she was mean." Hope sighed and shook her head. "She told me I'd never be rescued by someone who was blood, whatever that means."

"Well, that just makes it more of a challenge. Don't give up hope, Hope." He cackled at his own joke. "Here," he magicked a tiny chest from his castle, "if you really need me, just call my name."

Hope looked at the chest, but was unable to figure out how to open it. "Call you?" She frowned. "I didn't bring a phone."

"Not a phone, dearie," he showed her how to open the magic box, "and then say WRumpelstiltskin three times."

She nodded her head solemnly. "I will."

"I'll be back." He snapped his fingers and the next time he materialized he was back in his castle and Alice was waiting for him.

"It's about time," she whined impatiently. "The author is in our realm and we've got big problems."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Since the debacle with the Savior's brat, the WEvil Queen had become even more impatient for the Storybrook people to wake up. She longed to see their tears, to hear their cries, and for them to know that there was nothing...nothing they could do to get back their precious Hope. Hope, and not just the child, was lost to them and soon everything and everyone would die, and then she would have the last laugh.

She had watched them sleeping, and with eyes everywhere, she had seen them all...almost. The Savior and her pirate in their home, Snow White and her prince in theirs, the dwarves, Granny, everyone who left the Enchanted Forest behind during the curse, sleeping, except...her other half. The  _good_  side of her, she was missing, and until today she hadn't known where she had gone. Was she on a mission to rescue the brat and if so, what was needed to stop her?

**~~~ouat~~~**

The Watcher wasn't happy with certain individuals arriving in this realm, especially when they didn't belong. Something needed to be done to distract before it was too late and all would be lost. It was time to release the prisoner and allow her free rein on all the realms. The plan was coming together, and nothing must get in the way.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Regina was tired. She had a headache and felt as though they were being watched. That feeling hadn't occurred when she first arrived here in the Wish Realm or the Enchanted Forest II, but lately it was if there were eyes everywhere. There were too many  _off_  things happening around them for her to hone in on what, or who, might be  _off_ , but it was there. She could feel it. When had it started?

Arriving in this realm hadn't been something she had planned, and if asked how, or even when, she had arrived, she wasn't sure she could even say. Time seemed to have no meaning, or at least the same meaning as it always had before. Sometimes she thought days, other times it felt like years. Her only point of reference was watching the changes in her son. She swore that one minute when she looked at him, he was that eighteen-year-old boy who had left Storybrooke on a summer day, and then, in the blink of an eye, he changed. He was twenty-eight, thirty-eight, even forty; a man looking for his own story. But why was she here? Was she here for him, for them...or for herself?

She watched Henry squeeze Ella's hand and then move over to sit next to Hook by the fire. Captain Hook, and not the one she found herself related to by marriage, but the one who was quiet, dangerous, and if Gold or another version of Rumpelstiltskin showed up, he'd be dead. He wasn't the WCaptain Hook she had expected but being around him made it evident just how much the one that lived in Storybrooke had changed since meeting Emma. What was this Hook's catalyst? Had he brought the eyes?

The time she had spent in this realm had been like walking down memory lane and taking a look into a mirror. But the reflection hadn't been something to show her how she looked on the outside, but rather to force her to see just how far she had come and to acknowledge the reasons behind that growth. Captain Hook had become Killian Jones because he had fallen for the Savior, but his journey had been much quicker than hers. Henry had been the reason she had stayed on her path, but even with his help, there had been her impatience. She had wanted her happy ending on her time frame, and being here with him had helped her realize that life is not the end result, but what you do along the way. Because of her past she had been able to help Henry and Ella understand what they were up against and help them move forward.

Lady Tremayne was a bitter woman who had killed Cinderella's father and poisoned her mother. She had killed the prince who was interested in Ella because she wanted him for her daughter Drizella. Behaviors that reminded Regina of her own life, both in how she behaved as well as in how her mother had behaved. How different her life would have been had she run away with Daniel, but then she wouldn't have known Henry, nor would she have known the love of Robin Hood. Her past, mistakes and all, put her where she was today.

It hadn't stopped there, though. As soon as she had learned that Henry was interested in Cinderella, and had the heart of the truest believer, Lady Tremayne wanted his heart, as she hoped to use it to bring back her daughter, Ana, who had died many years ago. But every time Lady T tried to pit her will over Ella or Drusilla, Regina found herself wanting to be their champion, pushing them to stay good...to have hope. And every time they succeeded in defeating Ella's step-mother, Regina's confidence in herself grew.

Their problems didn't begin and end with Ella's family, though, but with their discovery of the disarray in surrounding lands. There were stories of leaders bullying villagers and villagers rising up in protest, but this time Regina found herself fighting on the right side. Fighting for the oppressed and not being the oppressor, a different position than when she lived in the Enchanted Forest, but one which she liked. One in which she believed strongly.

But it wasn't just non-magical enemies they were up against. There was something surrounding them, something that took the people of several realms and mixed them together as if they were one. And something that was affecting time, taking the ability of Neverland to stop time, and combining it with the Dark Realm's ability to speed it up. Which explained why she had watched a young couple leave their wedding holding hands, and ten minutes later, instead of being twenty-five, she looked seventy-five and he was five. Who was doing this and why? Was the person responsible the one making her feel watched?

"Mom," Henry slipped a bag over his shoulder, "Whook and I are going to, uh, go look for something. We'll be back as soon as we can." He sent her an almost nervous smile before moving over to say goodbye to Ella.

Regina watched him walk away, frowning at WHook. "You're leaving now? What's so important that you have to leave, right now?"

He sent her a lopsided grin. "The lad feels he needs a special ring for his Ella."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Regina's breath caught in her throat at the news. "And you're going to take him to find one?"

"Aye." He glanced over at Henry. "Said his grandfather gave his grandmother a special ring and he wanted one for Ella, so," he shrugged, "I thought we'd go find one." He sent her a cheeky smile, waiting, she was sure, for her to argue.

"You wouldn't be thinking of, oh, I don't know," she waved a hand, "tricking him into thinking he's a hero, are you?" His sheepish look answered her question. "Whook..." she cautioned.

He tucked his thumb into his belt and glanced Henry's direction. "The lad and I'll do fine."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Regina watched as they disappeared from sight and turned in the opposite direction, still unable to shake the feeling of being watched. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when the brush rattled, and she came face to face with the person she least expected to see. "What are you doing here?"

**~~~ouat~~~**

Before Alice finished telling him about the Author and what the Author had been doing, WRumple was gathering what he would need for his journey. Asking for help was not in his nature, but neither was sitting back and waiting for the problems to come to him. His visions had given him pieces of what was to come, but with the child, Hope, now in the picture there was more that must be known.

"Be careful, Papa."

Alice handed him his traveling cape and when their fingers touched, the picture he saw sent fear through his dark soul. "Be careful, Alice. I shall hurry back." In a cloud of smoke, he left his castle and the child who helped him  _feel_  again behind, knowing when he returned things would not be the same.

His destination was to a place he had visited but once in his long life, and that had only been after he was released from his cell and the King and Queen were dead. He hadn't stayed long, just long enough to read about the place, Storybrooke, that the visitors had hailed from, and now he knew it was also where the child, Hope, needed to be returned. His destination was the Library of Realms, a place where copies of each book completed and each book started, for every person who warranted a story, was kept. It was the one place where he could go, not see a soul, and leave with more knowledge than when he had arrived. The library's magic was powerful...more powerful than any he had ever known.

The building was large and white, a beautiful palace that was nestled among flowering trees so high in the mountains, it seemed to be one with the sky. The building read a person's intentions, knowing what they needed before he, or she, had even stepped through the doors. Once inside, an unseen force led the visitor through a maze of shelves, each shelf heavy with books, eventually leading to a small room.

WRumple stepped inside the room to find a long table covered with many stacks of books. With anticipation he sorted through them, hoping to uncover his unseen enemy. Who, out of all the people he had wronged, was so bitter they were willing to destroy...everyone?

He found books titled WRumpelstiltskin, GRumpelstiltskin and KnightRumpelstiltskin, books for all the versions of the Evil Queen and Regina, Snow White, Emma, and the child Hope. There were several versions of Captain Hook and the author, Henry. When he picked up Henry's book, he found something interesting underneath, as WHenry had his own story, much thicker than the Author's.

"Well, well," he murmured softly, spreading the two Henry books out in front of him and started to read.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope wasn't sure how long WRumpelstilskin had been gone, but there were a few times when she almost used the box he gave her to call him back. She didn't because, strangely enough, she trusted him. Her mother's storybook had been read to her time after time and the man she met reminded her of the man who had helped her parents when they had gone back in time. Without his help, her grandparents might not have gotten together, which meant her mother would have never been born. That she was here, in a way, was thanks to him. Weird how things like that worked.

She didn't know why, but even though she couldn't  _see_  the ground from her tower, she could still hear when someone passed by. The first few times she had tried yelling, but when they hadn't so much as turned her direction she had stopped trying to get their attention, not wanting to get her hopes up. There had been too much silence lately and so when she heard the first few words, she didn't give it any thought. But then she heard a name and couldn't stop the tears that sprang to her eyes.

She ran to the window, her eyes trained on the paths down below, until finally, finally, she could see him.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Relieved to learn that Regina wasn't in this realm because she meant to rescue the Savior's brat, but rather because her son needed his mommy, the WEvil Queen practically skipped into her room. The fact that the blood-lock she had used to mask her window into the citizens' lives in Storybrooke was broken, and her mirror revealed all, didn't immediately register as much as the fact that the people were still asleep! All of them! Without thinking of the consequences, she took off her shoe and reared back, ready to swing it at the glass.

"You weren't even going to say 'hello' first?" a mocking voice startled her enough to render her throw ineffective. "Not exactly the welcome I was expecting."

The WEvil Queen looked toward the voice, her gaze landing on the green face of her visitor. "Has life got you down?" the voice taunted her once again before she could think of an appropriate comeback.

She found herself torn between wanting to jump through the mirror to try to figure out why her plan hadn't worked, and turning this green witch into a toad. "None of your business," she finally answered, barely containing the frustration she was feeling.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" the Wicked Witch asked, her voice laced with surprise and with just a touch of disappointment.

"I know exactly who you are," the Queen answered in a bored voice, not willing to allow the woman to get under her skin.

"Is that all?" The witch responded, once again behaving as if she were disappointed with the answers she was getting.

"I'm not  _that_  interested." the Queen shrugged," I've got more important things going on." She glanced at the mirror in disgust.

The witch didn't take the hint and leave, but pranced around the room, as if she were putting on a shoe. "Allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Zelena."

Her name didn't really register, but the fact that the Wicked Witch was wearing something of hers did. "That's my dress," she snapped.

Zelena paused to model the garment. "I had to take it in a little bit at the hips," she continued bragging, "but it looks better on me, don't you think?"

"I think you never should have left Oz."

Zelena let out a humorless laugh. "You think I came here from Oz? Hardly. I came from somewhere much worse." She went on to explain how she was from the Book World, or Enchanted Forest II, where all villains were able to get their happy endings. She talked so much that the WEvil Queen found her concentration fading, but basically learned that Zelena had met a man and married, but her wedding day had been interrupted by some version of the good side of Queen, who had died. "After that day, it all fell apart," she concluded in a petulant voice.

The WEvil Queen frowned at the red-headed witch. "You're saying in the Enchanted Forest II, you had your happy ending and yet you couldn't keep it?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault." Zelena started whining, "If Regina hadn't-"

"You're blaming your," she waved her hand at the witch's green skin, "on the other Regina?" She sighed and decided she didn't care, but wanted to get rid of her visitor. "You still haven't told me why you're here, in my castle."

"I was just trying it on for size. But I've already seen everything there is to see," she hesitated long enough that the WEvil Queen was put on guard, "your closet, the room, your mirror," she finished, pointedly moving to stand in front of said mirror.

"How did you break the blood lock?" the Queen asked curiously. "No one's that powerful."

Zelena turned away from the mirror, her blue eyes clashing with dark. "Cora really never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"The truth about us."

"What are you talking about? And how do you know my mother?"

"Same way you do. I'm your sister."

That news was both surprising, yet not surprising for some reason, as she had seen this woman, at least the non-green version of her before, but where?

"No comment?" Zelena interrupted her thoughts.

The Queen shrugged. "What did you want? Me to welcome you with open arms? Act all shocked? Sorry, I have other, more important problems right now to handle." She turned her back on her new  _sister_  to focus once again on the mirror.

Zelena didn't say anything for so long that the WEvil Queen hoped she had left, but as if out of the blue, the witch cackled, the shrill sound startling her. "You're talking about that room that's decorated all girly...and those people," she waved her hand toward the mirror, "sleeping oh so peacefully?"

Unable to stop her rising frustration, the WEvil Queen stomped her foot. "That's the problem! They weren't supposed to still be sleeping. They," she huffed, "were supposed to be weeping and wailing about now..."

"Oh dear, oh dear," sympathized the Wicked Witch, "a spell gone bad. Maybe I can help figure out what went wrong, after all two heads are often better than one.

**Hyperion Heights**

It had been several weeks since Hope's party and Rumple still hadn't stopped to talk. "He's avoiding me," Regina muttered as she systematically stacked the glasses and stocked the bar. "He knows something." The more time that passed, the more frustrated she became until her patience had just about run out. There had been many changes recently and with Eloise Gardener on the loose, their trouble just multiplied.

Victoria Belfrey in Hyperion Heights, or Lady Tremayne in the Enchanted Forest II, had finally been arrested, ending her reign of terror over those less fortunate. The fact that Regina had spent her time in Hyperion Heights fighting against someone who behaved much like she had at one time wasn't something she purposefully set out to consider. Until, that is, something big happened.

Ultimately, Victoria had been arrested for imprisoning Eloise Gardner and not for bullying and trying to push people around. Would that have been her if Snow White and Henry hadn't been a part of her life? She liked to think not, but the truth was, she couldn't be sure. She had done some pretty horrible things in another life and was working hard to become the best version of herself. Hard work and persistence had become her motto. Easy? No, not at all, especially when she could realize why and even empathize with the reason something was being done.

Victoria had been keeping someone imprisoned because of how the woman had treated her daughter, and while that could be appreciated, her actions had caused Hyperion Heights to be in danger. Regina had experience with doing something the wrong way, even if it were for the right reasons, something Victoria hadn't learned. And now that the person had been released, and Regina knew her identity, there was no time to waste, because left to her own devices, Eloise Gardner would destroy them all.

While the name Eloise Gardner might not mean much to the average citizen of Hyperion Heights, it sent a chill down Regina's spine. Eloise was a witch, Gothel to be exact, who was also referred to as Mother Nature. Gothel, like many other villains they had faced, blamed others for destroying her family, but instead of going after those specific individuals, her desire was to destroy the human race. She had to be stopped, but unlike the woman that she used to be, who would jump in without thinking things through, Regina was determined to get help. But, where did she turn?

She picked up little glass bottle with the clear liquid and shook it gently, thinking it looked so innocent but truly was magic in a bottle. She hadn't known why at the time, but when Druzilla had woken her to taunt her about Henry, she had palmed the bottle. The question was, who could be her strongest ally?

"Roni," Henry's voice startled her into almost dropping the bottle. "Having the water treated?" he teased.

Regina frowned and quickly set the bottle back under the counter. "What?"

"The bottle," he nodded his head in the direction of it, "you were studying it quite closely. I just asked...hey, are you okay?"

She sighed. "Victoria Belfrey may be locked up but we have bigger problems now...and we need help."

Henry frowned. "Problems? Help? What are you talking about?"

"Trust me," her mind raced ahead to the cursed story that had been told, "I'm out of options here in Hyperion Heights so I'm going to San Francisco."

"Okay," Henry gave her a quizzical look, "what the hell is in San Francisco?"

"Someone Victoria Belfrey pushed out of Hyperion Heights a long time ago. Someone who can help us."

"Great."

"Someone who hates me with every fiber of their being."

"Then why?"

"Like I said, we're out of options, so Henry, up for a road trip?"

He studied her for several moments, reminding her so much of the little boy who seemed to have grown into a man overnight. "I would love to get out of the Heights for a bit, so let's do this. But you didn't say who is it we're going to see?"

"My sister," Regina gave him a lop-sided grin, "Kelly. I just hope she listens."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple had purposely avoided Regina since the night of the young bail bondsperson's party. While he didn't have confirmation, he was almost positive that Hope was the child of the Savior and his oldest enemy. How she had ended up in the Enchanted Forest II in order to be cursed along with the rest of them, he wasn't sure. But that her being here just made their predicament that much more complicated went without saying. He had started his journey for the purpose of locating the Guardian so he could get to his Belle, and it seemed that with every corner he turned, an obstacle awaited him.

And now, with Lady Tremayne's incarceration, Gothel was on the loose and who knew what she would try to pull? Currently, without magic, she was powerless, but he didn't put it past her to focus on reuniting her cult again, which would be dangerous for all of them. But what should he share with Rogers? How much could he really trust him when Rogers didn't even know who he was?

"Weaver," Rogers' held up a small notebook, "something you're not telling me?"

"I don't have time for this." Rumple ripped the notebook out of his hand, thinking he couldn't believe how careless he had gotten. It showed dates and times that he had met with Victoria Belfrey, helping her out when needed because she promised him information. Told him that she knew who the Guardian was and where to find her. "This is my business," he tore the pages from the notebook, shoving it back into Rogers' chest, "therefore, none of yours."

Rogers took a step forward. "You know everything that's going on in Hyperion Heights. I can't tell if you're a dirty cop or the best one I know. One minute you speak to me in riddles, the next you're shutting me out. Yet, I can't shake the feeling that there's something you want to tell me. So, spit it out," he practically snarled.

Rumple looked down, his thoughts in chaos with what he really wanted to say. Rogers...Hook...had a right to know the truth, but as much as he deserved to know the truth, with Gothel on the loose, there was a bigger picture in the story. "I'm looking for someone," he finally sighed, "much as you were when Eloise Gardner was a missing person."

Rogers tilted his head. "What does Belfrey have to do with that?"

"I thought she could help me." He swallowed. "I was wrong." Rumple took a step back, thinking that never would he have imagined being in this situation. Cursed...again...but not really, "Look...this is hard to put into words. But I've been separated from my wife, Belle. And I would do anything, anything to get to her. But this," he waved the torn pages around, "all of this, is in service to that."

Rogers looked away momentarily, "That is the least believable thing you've ever said to me, but...I believe it. Just let me help you."

He didn't know if Rogers would be able to help him find the way back to Belle, but if he could wake him, then perhaps he knew who Hope was...and if she truly was the Savior's daughter, then she did not belong in this story and they had to protect her at all cost. If something happened to her, then they were all doomed, literally.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope slipped on a pair of leggings, a tank and an oversize sweatshirt. With her hair up in a ponytail, and her tennis shoes tied, she slipped out of her apartment for her morning run. After stretching, her pace was slow, allowing her muscles to slowly warm, her breathing to steady and her head to clear. Up one street, down another, her feet pounding a steady rhythm on the pavement, mile after mile. As she neared the five-mile mark, she made a loop around the park, waved to her swan friends and was in the home stretch when the siren disrupted her peaceful morning.

"Any idea where those are going?" Rogers asked coming down the steps of their apartment building.

"A couple of blocks over?" she hazarded a guess based on how the sound was bouncing off the buildings.

Rogers cocked his head as he listened to the sound. "Possibly." He took off running in the direction of the sound, leaving her to follow...or not.

She glanced up toward her apartment where a warm shower awaited, but with a tiny of shake of her head, followed the detective. She found the trucks parked in front of Mr. Clucks, the firemen winding the hoses back up and Rogers in conversation with Jacinda while Sabine spoke with one of the firefighters.

"Was anyone hurt?" She touched Sabine's arm lightly.

Sabine shook her head, and after the firemen left looped her arm through Hope's. "No, but no more beignets for a while."

Sabine led Hope inside the building where the steady drip drip could be heard coming from the vicinity of the charred remains of the kitchen stove. "It's strange," Hope murmured quietly, almost as if she were afraid she was disturbing someone, "even with the smoke hanging in the air, I can still smell bacon cooking."

"Uhh, Hope," Sabine stopped walking, "you do remember we don't serve bacon, right?"

"But," she frowned, "you smell it too, right? I'm not crazy, am I?"

Sabine let go of Hope and moved closer to the stove. "No, you're not crazy. I smell it too. But bacon? Who could..." Her foot caught on a pile of rags, and Hope grabbed her arm quickly enough to keep her from falling. "Be careful," she cautioned, kicking the pile out of the way. "Are you okay?"

Sabine nodded. "I'm fine. I need to check on some things." She started opening several of the upper cabinets, taking out items that were salvageable.

While Sabine was doing her thing, Hope looked around, hoping to see something out of place...anything that said, "I started the fire." She poked around in the debris for several minutes but the only thing she got for her trouble was dirty hands. "Have anything clean to wipe my hands on?"

"Ha!" Sabine laughed, "Try one of those rags." She pointed to the pile she had tripped over earlier.

Since wiping her hands on her clothes wasn't an option, Hope gingerly picked up the pile, quickly realizing that the contents weren't just cotton, nor rags. "Uhh, Sabine," she held up an olive green woolen cap, "Leroy leave his cap behind?"

"What, no." Sabine frowned. "Why?"

Hope looked at the cap. "Well, Leroy," she held the cap aloft, "and bacon. It's not a huge leap, especially if he's been drinking."

Sabine nodded. "You're right, but I hate to get him in trouble if we're wrong. And there was that one day…"

"What?"

"Hope, Sabine," Rogers stepped inside the room, "everything alright?"

Without thinking, Hope buried the cap under the rags, and sent Sabine a pleading look. "It's fine." Her response came out sounding more abrupt than she would have liked, earning a look from Rogers that made her feel like a teenager who got caught missing curfew. When he raised a brow, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from shifting her weight from foot to foot and focus on meeting his straightforward gaze.

"Sabine," Jacinda ran into the room, shattering the spell, but Rogers' smirk told Hope he knew she was hiding something. "The inspector has a few questions for us."

Sabine sent her a quick smile and with an "excuse me" followed Jacinda out the door.

Hope studied Rogers' face and she wasn't sure what made her think it, but it seemed he was working his way up to a lecture. His eyes landed on the pile of rags, but before he could say anything, she took the initiative, "I told Sabine I'd toss these. Gotta go." With a quick wave, she grabbed the pile and darted out the door. She felt his gaze following her until she turned a corner, and before he had a chance to catch up, she dumped the rags in the nearest trash bin. "Time to track," she murmured, running up the steps to her apartment building. "First shower, then Leroy."

**~~~ouat~~~**

"A penny for your thoughts," Zelena sing-songed, breaking into Regina's worries as they made their way back to the Heights.

Regina glanced sideways at her sister and sighed. "You haven't heard of inflation? I'm sorry, it's just..." But she wasn't sure how much to say. She had made a promise to herself not to create any more issues than they were already dealing with and things between them were complicated.

"Fine," Zelena whined, immediately making it all about her.

"Zelena," Regina prayed for patience, seeing so much of herself staring back when they were together, "can we please not argue. There's just a lot of stuff. We'll talk when we get to Roni's, I promise."

Zelena played the silent game for a few seconds but couldn't keep quiet too long and was soon nattering on about her life in San Francisco, making her second guess her decision to ask her to help. Had it been a wise one?

Everyone knew her relationship with Zelena wasn't an easy one, as mistakes were made on both sides. But they had worked together to defeat the Black Fairy, all of them, and Zelena had learned what it meant to sacrifice when she had given up her powers to save Robyn...and the town. However, losing her magic hadn't been easy for her and no matter how much she tried, she had never found anything to fill that need.

Regina had tried to be her friend as well as her sister, but Zelena never seemed to understand her relationship with the Charmings. There was something to be said about having a history with someone when you needed to just...talk. And during those days when she missed Robin and having him beside her, Zelena wasn't the person with whom to talk. It just felt right to have heart-to-hearts with Snow.

Life had gotten simpler in Storybrooke after the Black Fairy's death, but it also started to change. Rumple had taken Belle and Gideon off to see the world, and then it had been Zelena's turn. Shortly after Henry had graduated from high school, Zelena and Robyn had left, going off to find their story. And with phone service not available across realms, Regina had assumed she found what it was she needed.

She seemed to have found it in San Francisco - a job, a fiancé and Robyn had started college. But the Zelena and Robyn she found in San Francisco were not the same people she remembered from Storybrooke. Zelena had become a carefree spin instructor and her four-year-old niece was twenty-five. Both concepts were difficult to wrap her head around.

"Thanks again for coming to help, Zelena." Regina sent her sister a quick smile. "I really appreciate it."

"That's okay. It won't take long and Chad said he would wait for me. Now, tell me about Henry."

The trip with Henry had been an interesting mix of both sides of the adult she was coming to know. One minute he would say something that reminded her of the college tours they had taken together and the next he would talk about something she couldn't recall. It was like being with two different people at the same time, never knowing which one might appear.

Ever since Lucy had knocked on his door claiming to be his child, his relationship with Jacinda, Lucy's mother, had been push and pull. Never moving far enough to make any real gains, but when he got a call that something had happened to Lucy, he had rushed home to be with her. Now, with Lucy in a coma and no one knowing why, it just added one more problem to her stack that was already getting pretty tall.

"This curse, Zelena, has so many side curses attached to it, I've no idea how we're going to find our way out."

"We will, Regina," Zelena pulled into a parking spot, "we always do." She locked the car. "What do you have to eat? I'm starving."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple flipped through the pages of his new notebook, the one he'd had to purchase because he'd been careless, leaving his other one where it could be found. That it was found by Rogers wasn't all bad, but still forced him to share a few details before he was quite ready. But now...

As Weaver, certain details were available to him, and as the Dark One, others, but that his two selves were on a collision course with something bigger was becoming more apparent, especially with the knowledge he had recently gained. That his search for the Guardian had led him to betray his friends and harm to come to Lucy, his great-granddaughter, was not to be taken lightly, but how to make things right was one question. And where to go now was another.

He had kept track of Victoria Belfrey after he had awakened because he knew she was Lady Tremayne, but that hadn't gotten him anything but suspicious looks from several. Once she had been arrested and she realized he was awake, she had lured him into helping by promising him information on the one he sought, the Guardian. But it wasn't until Lucy had paid the price of magic that he had learned she didn't have the information he wanted. That had come to him from Eloise Gardener, but what she wanted with the Guardian was one more thing for which he had no answer.

Rumple heaved a sigh and pushed himself up, tucking the notebook in a pocket. As much as he hated the thought of asking for help, it was time to let someone else know what he knew, and after what had transpired a few weeks ago with Regina, he was sure she would make him pay.

" _You were looking for me?" he had asked as he walked into Roni's._

_"That's right. Have a seat." She wiped off the counter, setting a glass half filled with amber liquid in front of him._

_"What's the name Rumpelstiltskin mean to you?"_

_"Rumpel...Rumpelstiltskin? Isn't he the one that slept for a hundred years?"_

" _That was Rip Van Winkle, and we're not doing this. I'm awake and so are you. You're always awake. Drusilla is working with Gothel and we both know how bad that's going to be for everyone, including Henry, your grandson."_

_"My grandson? But I'm not even married."_

_"Stop it!" She slammed her hand down onto the bar. "I need a partner, Gold. And as much as I'd like to go to Storybrooke for help, that can't happen. We can't get there and they can't know we're here. It's us against them, right here. Together," she smiled, "just like it used to be."_

_"The only thing we've teamed up for is a few happy hours." He finished his glass and turned back to the door._

_"If you're keeping your cover because of the Guardian, it's the wrong move," she pleaded. "Belle wouldn't want this."_

_And as much as it killed him, he had turned around and denied knowing his precious Belle. "Who's that?" he asked, his black heart breaking into hundreds of pieces._

After that conversation, he had followed Gothel for several days, discovering that, just as he expected, she was working to somehow resurrect her coven. He was prepared to share that news, and some Regina would not expect, he thought as he parked in front of Regina's bar. If he had to grovel, so be it, was his last thought as he walked into the bar to find not one, but two witches.

"Nice to see you again, Regina." He nodded toward Zelena sitting at the bar, "I'm glad you brought reinforcements."

"The dark one in denim," Zelena quipped, "how quaint."

"So now you're awake," Regina snapped. "I came to you for help."

"I was aligned with Victoria Belfrey," he confessed, "but Lucy being hurt wasn't part of plan, and now..."

"Now you're sharing?" Regina squinted her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"There's more than you know," he said quietly.

Zelena looked back and forth between them. "More than," she held up a finger, "Lucy's in a coma," another finger, "we don't know how to wake her," a third finger, "and Gothel is up to something?"

"You think," Regina's eyes grew large, "that Gothel is awake?"

Rumple nodded solemnly. "She is, but there's more. She's trying to bring her coven back together. If that happens..."

"All hell will break loose," Zelena finished.

"That it will, but," Rumple covered Regina's hand with his, "we have another problem, a bigger one."

"What could be bigger than that witch Gothel trying to destroy us all?" Zelena asked in an exasperated tone. "You losing out on your precious Guardian?"

"Hope."

"Hope?" Zelena scoffed. "Snow White's not here so you're going to deliver one of her bloody hope speeches?

Rumple shot her a dirty look. "Not hope...Hope." His glance implored Regina to remember...to understand.

"Oh," Regina's mouth dropped open, "Hope?" She frowned. "Hope?" her voice came out louder, its pitch higher. "Who is she?"

He raised a brow. "You don't know?"

She shook her head. "I know there are things that are familiar about her but...no, I don't know."

"Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Zelena snapped exasperatedly.

"I believe Hope," Rumple said softly, "is the Savior's child."

"She's here?" Regina stared at Rumple. "But, how?"

"Well, I think you know how babies are made," Zelena responded.

Her comment was ignored by Rumple as he met Regina's dark eyes. "All magic comes with a price," he intoned, "and I don't know how she ended up in the Enchanted Forest II or was caught up in this curse. But when she was taken, the entire town was frozen in time, and if something happens to her, then..."

"It will be as if she was never born, and Storybrooke will be covered by the forest," Regina finished.

"And," he pointed at the calendar, "everyone who's in Storybrooke will cease to exist, too. Hope must be protected at all cost."

"What can we do?"

Rumple thought about all the pieces of the puzzle and how Hope's story didn't seem to fit into it anywhere. "I'm going to see what I can do about helping Rogers remember who he is. Maybe he knows Hope's story."

"While you work on that, Zelena and I will see what we can do about waking Lucy." Regina looked at Zelena who nodded once. "Keep us posted this time."

Rumple knew he deserved the dig, but his response this time was different than it would have been in the past. This time it wasn't just Belle and Gideon he needed to protect, this time it was Henry, and Lucy...and Hope. They were family. "For Belle," was all he said before leaving Roni's behind.

**~~~ouat~~~**

It had been several days since the fire at Mr. Cluck's and while Rogers hadn't spoken to Hope, he hadn't forgotten the look on her face when she left. She was hiding something, but what, he didn't know. He had continued investigating the cause of the fire, but after no leads, he had decided that Hope was his best chance and had kept her in his sight. Where she went, he would follow.

His other case involving Eloise Gardner was leading in a different direction than he had originally anticipated. When he set out to solve a missing person's case, he thought he was doing a good deed, and even when his partner, Weaver, tried to warn him she wasn't whom he was looking for, he hadn't listened. He had followed the leads until she was released. But now that she was out, there was something  _off_  with her, and he hated to admit it, but Weaver might have been right. If she tried to reconvene her cult in Hyperion Heights, nothing good would come from it.

He was also worried about his friend, Henry, as Jacinda's daughter, Lucy, was sick and in the hospital. Her illness was a mystery and that she had fallen ill at precisely the same time that Victoria Belfrey's daughter, Ana, had awakened was curious. Weaver was sure they were connected, and Rogers could tell he was very worried, but like most things, he would share only when he was ready. However, since learning from Henry that Jacinda and Sabine didn't have any money to repair Mr. Cluck's, he had pulled some strings and gotten them a food truck from the police impound. At least there was one less worry for his friend.

And thinking about Mr. Cluck's brought him back to Hope and her secret. He had watched her leave her apartment every day and return looking frustrated every evening, but so far she hadn't returned today, which was concerning. He'd give her another hour and if she didn't show up, well, he'd decide then.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope was cold...very cold. She was also mad...really mad, at herself, at Rogers and at Leroy. She had started tracking Leroy shortly after the fire, but it had taken four days to find him. The problem was that once she found him, he led her on a merry chase and that led to her current predicament; trapped in a meat locker at a packaging plant.

She pushed herself up, pulling her knees close to her chest and looked around trying to figure out a way to escape. She was in one of the larger meat lockers in the plant, as there were pieces of raw meat...rather large, smelly pieces of raw meat, hanging above her head. The walls had to be several feet thick and were covered with frost; cold, hard, thick frost.

"Ever heard of defrosting?" she muttered as she pushed upright, her aching head making her dizzy. She had to stop and lean against the cold wall a few seconds, but once the room stopped spinning Hope slowly worked her way around, looking for a way out. She finally located the door on the other side of the room, but when it wouldn't budge and she couldn't find a knob on the inside, she worried she was screwed. Until, that is, she noticed the long, narrow window near the top of the door.

The window was too high for her to look through, even standing on her tiptoes, and the ledge wasn't large enough to pull herself up. Out of options and without help, Hope found a shelf that wasn't attached and moved it closer to the door and used it as a ladder. Once up high enough, she peeked through the window, only to wish she would have stayed in bed that morning. Outside her frigid prison a weasel-faced man was barking instructions at fifteen to twenty men scurrying around loading boxes. And off in the corner, passed out on an old metal desk, was Leroy.

Frustrated beyond belief, Hope barely kept from banging her head repeatedly against the window. But since she already had one knock on the head from the weasel-faced man, she didn't want to risk his wrath just yet. But with her fingers getting colder by the minute and her face starting to feel numb, she needed to figure out how to get out of here...and fast.

Hope tucked herself into a corner, pulling her legs close to stay warm, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her battery was low and there were only two bars, but it was better than nothing, now who to contact? She was pissed at Rogers for dogging her every step like she had something to hide. And yes, she did have something to hide, but it didn't give him permission to behave like her father. Still, with those bacon stealing goons out there, his gun would come in handy. "Rogers, it is." She blew on her fingers to warm them up and sent a text.

H:  **Please help. In trouble. Stuck in freezer at meat packing plant.**

It had taken forever to decide exactly what to write, and as soon as she hit send, the bars disappeared, showing no service. Had her message even sent? Or better yet, assuming it sent, would it be received before it was too late?

**~~~ouat~~~**

Every few minutes Rogers found himself checking the time or looking out the window for some sign that Hope had returned, but after several hours had gone by, he decided to stop by her apartment. He couldn't hear any noises coming from inside, and when he knocked on the door swung open.

With wild eyes, Rogers quickly scanned what he could see, and drawing his weapon, he entered the apartment. The room was empty but it had been searched thoroughly. Chairs were overturned, shelves cleared off, and the contents of drawers emptied and scattered around. Someone had been looking for something and they had been in a hurry, he thought as he checked the rest of Hope's place, finding the same situation throughout. What were they looking for, or worse yet, had they found it? He pulled out his phone to call the station just as it pinged with a message from Hope. What he read sent fear shooting through him.

"Bloody hell, Hope. What have you gotten yourself into?" he muttered, his only concern finding her and getting her to safety.

The entire way to the packing plant, Rogers argued with himself regarding the best way to approach. What he really wanted to do was go in with lights and sirens blaring and ram the door, but that hotheaded behavior might get both of them killed. In the end, he decided stealth was the key and had counted on dusk to provide cover as he ran toward the building.

As he ran, he found the chant, "Let her be alright," playing over and over in his head. Her message had been delayed reaching him and if anything happened to the girl he would blame himself. He had known she was hiding something and instead of pushing her, he'd sat back thinking she would come to him if she needed help. He should have known better, but there was just something about her that made him feel the need to watch over her. She reminded him of someone. Her mannerisms, her tenacity, both served to tickle some long forgotten memory. He hadn't figured out where the memory came from yet, but it was getting closer.

Once inside the building, he worked his way through the office wing, clearing the offices and looking for a possible door that would lead to the freezer where Hope was trapped. He was unable to locate anything resembling a freezer until he reached the warehouse area, but with at least a dozen men between him and the door, it was time for reinforcements. A quick text assured him they were outside ready to help, and within minutes they had rounded up the thieves, with minimal damage. That is, he thought so, until he realized a stray bullet had pierced the lock on the freezer door, preventing them from simply opening it to free Hope.

Rogers pulled a ladder close and peered inside the room, looking for her. The sight of her tucked into a tight ball, covered in a thin layer of frost sent a chill down his spine. "Hope," he pounded on the door. "Hope, hold on Princess." But she didn't move, and helplessly he jumped off the ladder, looking for something to bust through the door, the wall, something.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope was so cold her thinking had become sluggish, but she couldn't give up. She was a survivor and everything inside of her was screaming to move, not just sit and freeze. She tried jumping jacks, pacing, marching, skipping, anything she could think of to keep her blood flowing.

Periodically, she would climb on the shelf and peer through the window, but nothing had changed. The weasel-faced man and his gang were there, but no Rogers. Her phone had long since died and as time passed, her legs no longer wanted to follow instructions, but with one last push, she peered out one more time. When she saw the police rush in, the warm tears cascaded down her face. Moving against the wall, she waited for the door to burst open.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Unable to open the door, the fire department ended up cutting a hole in it large enough for a person to crawl through. Rogers poked his head in. "Hope, Hope, can you hear me?"

When she lifted her head, the relief that coursed through his system was so strong it was almost palpable. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "Can you move?"

She nodded and inched her way to him and when she finally put her hand in his, he had to blink rapidly to clear his vision. "Come on, Princess, you're safe." Gently, he pulled her from the frigid depths of what most certainly would have been her tomb had he taken much longer.

She weighed nothing in his arms, making him feel as if he were carrying a little girl and not a young woman. He laid her on the gurney, where she was immediately wrapped in warm blankets. When she continued to shiver, he grabbed more blankets, sending dirty looks to the paramedics as they checked her vitals. "She'll be alright, won't she?" he asked the paramedics worriedly.

"She'll be fine once she warms up." He watched them load her into the truck and head toward the hospital, sirens blaring. There was someone he needed to question before he met her there.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for the nurse to bring her discharge papers, when Rogers walked into the Emergency Room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped, his voice sounding loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Hope's eyes shot to his. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going home."

He caught the nurse's attention when she entered. "What does she mean, she's going home? Shouldn't she stay here at least a night?"

The nurse looked at Hope. "Family?"

Hope rolled her eyes, "No-"

"-I'm the one who pulled her out of the cold. Detective Rogers." He shook the nurse's hand. "Are you sure she's alright?"

In the end, Hope got her way, and waiting for him to pit his temper against hers made her a little nervous, but it wasn't until they were in his car that he finally said something.

"Bloody hell, Hope. What were you thinking?" Before she could answer, he rushed on, "You could have died in that box. What were you doing there anyway?"

She sighed, but knew if she didn't give him something he wouldn't shut up. "Initially I was looking for Leroy but quickly realized that a perp I had been after was in charge so..." She shrugged, "he was worth my rent for several months! Stupid weasel-faced man! I almost had him and then Leroy said something and Weasel Face hit me. But," she pointed her finger in his direction, "it's partially your fault."

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You've been spying on me for days!"

He didn't say anything for the longest time, making her wonder if he was going to deny it. Finally, he grinned. "Touché!" He let out a sigh. "But Hope, you should have asked for my help."

"Why? Give me a good reason why."

"Because, I-"

"Don't you dare say because you're a man," she snapped, her blue eyes clashing with his, reminding her of another time when her eyes had fought with a similar pair. But whose? When?

"I was going to say," he sent her a lopsided smile, "because I had a gun."

She grinned. "Touché." Hope watched the scenery go by for a few minutes. "Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm sorry, Hope, but you need to come to the station and give a statement."

"If I do that, will Weasel Face stay locked up?"

He nodded his head and, deciding to put all her cards on the table, she directed him to her apartment to pick up Leroy's cap.

When the car was parked, Hope opened the door. "I'll be right back."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm, "there's something you need to know."

On the way up to her apartment, he told her about stopping by and discovering that someone had broken into her apartment looking for something. She didn't know if it was Leroy's hat or something else but when she opened the door to see the carnage, her knees gave out.

"I've got you, Kiddo." He took some of her weight until her head cleared. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

Hope took a deep breath and stood a little taller. "I'm fine." She made her way to a shelf and pushed aside a book uncovering a small safe. Using a key from a chain around her neck, she opened it and withdrew Leroy's cap. "I'm ready. Let's go."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple sat and listened as Hope gave her statement to Rogers, thinking that had his partner been just a little slower, she would have died. Had the suspect been a little stronger, she would have died. Too many instances left up to chance, instances that he, as either Gold or the Dark One, had no control over. She needed to wake up because maybe then she would be more careful. Maybe then he could protect her.

"What should I do with this?" Her question pulled him back into the present.

He glanced down at the dingy green material in her hand and his thoughts immediately went to Leroy. What if there was something that when she looked at it, or even touched it, might wake her up? "Go ahead and take it to the evidence room." He nodded to the back of the station.

As soon as she was out of sight, Rumple left Rogers' office and went to set up a display.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope had a headache and wanted nothing but to go home, take a hot bath and sleep for a week. Once inside the evidence room, she bagged the hat and pushed it across a crowded shelf, knocking several other bags onto the floor.

"Damn," she muttered picking up the bags that had fallen back onto the shelf. She picked up the last bag, its contents catching her attention. "What?" As if mesmerized by what was inside, Hope held up the bag to see a thick, metal hook, an apparent attachment to something. Unconsciously, her hand slid inside, the metal cool against her fingers as she slid it slowly out, holding it close and then grabbing it with both hands. A rush of emotion flooded through her, a powerful sensation crawled up both arms, zipped around inside her head and laid her life out before her.

Her parents, grandparents, friends.

Birthday parties, holidays.

A lost tooth, a skinned knee, her first kiss.

"Hope?" Rogers' voice caused her to drop the hook, her shocked gaze his startled one. "What happened?"

She couldn't talk to him now. He was too much like her dad, but he wasn't and seeing him hurt too much. She needed answers, but who...where? She fled the room, ran down the hall, past the offices on her way to the front door where her eye caught the number on the calendar.

2017? "No!" she cried, running out the door and into the night, several sets of eyes following her every move.

**And she's awake...Stay tuned for what happens right after in the next chapter...**

_Notes; In the EF/WR you found out what happened w/ Hope and why she aged. Mr. Gold/Rumple arrived in the EF and you get some idea of what the Wish Rumple was asking Alice to do for him and see how he's starting to put together pieces. You also see how the WEQ is angry and why and that she met her sister Zelena (because remember, this WEQ was formed prior to the curse so she wouldn't have known about Zelena._

_In HH - I've had Rumple and Regina wrap up the stories of the other characters in HH so if you watched the show you have an idea of what has happened and if you didn't then, hopefully, I've given you enough information so you understand what is happening.  The chapter gifs can be seen[here](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/176916878626/a-happy-ending-begins-with-hope-a-season-7).  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last Chapter, Hope woke up when she touched the hook....see what happens immediately afterward.

_Just a warning that this chapter is very long and is packed with information. I'm going to put a review at the end of the EF sections with the important pieces. If you have any questions, please reach out to discuss..._

_Oh, a few people are a bit confused about the Hope situation as to how she can have memories of growing up when she was taken as a baby...Remember curses give you memories and the curse that The Watcher cast had pieces from the Black Fairy and that curse aged children quickly. (Basically, it's my way of allowing the reader, and me, to peek inside the lives of the Swan Jones family since we won't see that with our own eyes.)_

**Chapter 5**

**Wish Realm/Enchanted Forest II**

When GRumple had stepped away from the bushes, he had been the last person Regina expected to see. She hadn't seen him since the day she waved goodbye when he, Belle and Gideon had driven out of Storybrooke. As they settled on a log to catch up, she couldn't help but be relieved that he hadn't arrived earlier. While Killian and Gold had come to an uneasy truce, this Hook hadn't lost his edge, and if she had to bet, she didn't think he had lost his need for revenge either.

"So Belle already tired of you and kicked your sorry ass out?" she teased.

The look of sadness that crossed her old friend's face was not something she had expected, making her wish she could take back her careless comment, "GRumple? What is it you're not telling me?"

"Belle's gone," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "and Gideon is grown and off making a life of his own."

"Grown? But how?" She frowned at him, "He was one when you left Storybrooke so Gideon should be four or five, and Belle? What happened?"

GRumple sighed and explained that in the realm they had lived in, time had moved differently, at least for his family. Belle had lived a long and happy life, dying of natural causes, and eventually, left him behind. All the power in the world hadn't been able to stop the clock and give him what he wanted most; forever with his precious Belle and Gideon.

"All those years," she mused quietly. "A blink of an eye for us and you," she sighed still having difficulty making sense out of what he told her, "you lived a lifetime with Belle. That's difficult to comprehend."

He nodded, "We had a good life. And it made me a new man. That's why I'm here, in this realm. I'm finally ready to pass on the power of the Dark One, the right way."

"Well, seems you did change." Regina smiled, "I always knew you would get there."

"Change is inevitable. Slow and painful at times, but inevitable." He smiled but the look in his eyes said his thoughts were a million miles away.

"I'm sorry to hear about Belle." The rustle of the bushes made her jumpy, until she noticed a young girl watching them, Alice she thought her name was. "That girl," she nodded toward the trees, "is an odd one. Always spying on us but never getting close enough to say anything. It's like she's watching and reporting back to someone.

"She is," he gave her a lop-sided smile, "I'm just not sure who it is."

His comment surprised her, "How would you know that?"

"She may be the one I'm looking for." He glanced in the girl's direction, "I'm just not sure what to do with that information."

"What do you mean? The one you're looking for? And a test? GRumple..." She remembered when he was teaching her about magic and the tests that she had to endure. Surely this changed man wouldn't do something dark now.

GRumple sighed and stretched out his legs, "Belle discovered that if I were to find the Guardian and give them my powers, I would be mortal, yet the Guardian would carry on as if nothing had happened. I just," his dark eyes met hers, "don't know how...or who, really."

"Then how do you know she might be the one?"

He shrugged, "A feeling; she was the first person I saw in this realm, we'll see. Enough about me, tell me why and how you got here."

Regina told him a little about what had transpired between her, Henry, Ella and Ella's step-sister and step-mother. As they continued to talk, she found herself talking about how she felt as if she were getting a chance to change other people's lives instead of ruin them. "It feels good," she admitted. "For the longest time I wasn't sure if I could change...and then I did, but now I'm trying not to look backward, but forward. Drizella, Ella's sister, reminds me of myself at her age. I don't want her to choose the wrong path like I did. I think she's playing with dark magic, and that worries me. But her mother..."

"I've heard of Lady Tremaine," he shook his head, "rumor has it she's trying to bring back her child, Anastasia. If she's trying to raise the dead, that's dark magic indeed. Be careful."

Regina sighed, "I'm trying, but that's not the only problem. There are other forces at work here and I feel like I'm being observed...all the time. Think it's your friend over there?"

Regina watched GRumple study the girl, and she, in turn scrutinized him. "She's not scared of you, is she?"

"No," he mused, "we've spoken a few times. She's got a bit of fae in her. Reminds me of my dear Belle, for some reason. But," he sighed and the sound of his sigh was filled with more pain, regret and sorrow than she could understand.

Regina blinked, trying to stop the tears that threatened to overflow, "I'm proud of you, GRumple."

"I'm proud of you too, Regina. You're almost there. I just wish...,"

"What?"

But he refused to give words to his wish and then he changed the subject and asked to meet the woman that held his grandson's heart. She was surprised when he didn't stay to see Henry, but left rather quickly after finding out who Henry was with, leaving her to wonder what she was missing.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The Watcher had taken note when the second Dark One stepped foot into this realm. The plan was in motion and if anyone was powerful enough to disrupt the forces at play, it would be him. Perhaps it was  _time_  to speed up time.

**~~~ouat~~~**

GRumple only felt a little guilt for leaving without seeing Henry, but after learning who is companion was, he had decided to forgo a confrontation. The man he had been, who had wanted Captain Hook dead for so many years, wasn't the man who looked back at him every day. This man had known love and wanted nothing more than to find the Guardian and make his way back to Belle. And if truth be told, this man felt a modicum of respect for the man Killian Jones had become. He had proven to be a good step-father to Henry, a good friend to his wife Belle and he was a good husband. Could WHook's relationship with Henry lead him on the same path as Killian Jones' had?

With the knowledge that Regina and WHook were with Henry and his family, GRumple turned his focus back on his search. His knowledge of the Guardian was limited to the small amount Belle had found. But how was he to pass on the power? Would the dagger call to the Guardian as it called to him if they were near? Would he know?

Alice seemed an obvious choice since he had come to this realm to find the Guardian and she was the first person he saw. But in her presence, the dagger didn't vibrate, didn't come alive. And with limited information about the Guardian, he was left to make his own rules, and his decision to test Alice had not worked the way he'd anticipated.

A simple test had seemed like a good way to determine what she could do. When he saw Facilier, the voodoo witch doctor daring to mock his need to speak to Belle and hear her voice, he thought it would resolve a few problems. It would help him with his situation and rid the world of one more villain, one more person who dared try to take advantage of the Dark One. But it hadn't turned out that way. Instead, he was the one who was tested, and when his hand showed signs of turning glittery gold, he knew he had failed.

He had spent time with Alice, and while a sweet girl, she was simple, her head in the clouds much of the time. She spoke of traveling and reading about far off places, but he never delved into where she came from, who her parents were. Truth was, he really didn't want to know, because if she were truly the Guardian then she was doomed to live her life alone and immortal. Could he do that to her?

He disappeared into the sacred place he had built, a shrine of sorts where he felt close to Belle. In there he felt her spirit circling around him, encouraging him to stay the course, imploring him to do what's right. His thoughts had been confused lately, not so much about getting rid of the power, but whether or not he could truly do that to someone. His life all those years without Belle, Gideon, or family had no light. Could he impose on someone else to live the same way?

"Was that her?" Alice's voice startled him from his reverie. He sent her a gentle smile, and nodded at Belle's picture, "Yes. She saw the good in people...in me," he gave her a self-deprecating smile and finished, "when I didn't even see it in myself."

Alice smiled and went on to talk about her girlfriend, Robyn, but the more she spoke about family and always wanting to be together, the more sure he was that it didn't matter. That he couldn't subject her to a life alone as he had been for so many years. "So how do we do it, this transfer of power?"

While he had explained to her whom he thought she was, he hadn't shared the consequences and so her topic switch threw his concentration off for a few seconds. "I don't know as it's not been done before, but—"

"I hear something, you know? Voices." She held her hand out and his dagger flew across the room.

"Wait," was all he got out before the darkness was being pulled from deep within his soul. The power swirled around the dagger, around Alice, seeping into her and he knew making her feel powerful, just as it had him. He could see the blade gleaming, his name slowly being obliterated as the darkness left his body, but then...her eyes darkened and he knew that soon, the darkness would seep into her soul. Soon her heart would become dark, just as his had done and she would be alone. He couldn't...wouldn't put her through what he had gone through. Wouldn't put her family through what he had put his family through and giving no more thought, he knocked the dagger from her hand and watched as it fell to the ground, his name once again back in place.

"What did you do? She cried, once again coming back from the place of no return.

"I did what I had to," he told her quietly picking up the dagger and feeling it settle once again. "I made a promise that when I passed this on, it wouldn't be a burden. And that's exactly what it would be to you. Go now. Go live your life and be happy. There's someone out there who will take the powers, and not be burdened by them.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now go, Robyn might be wondering where you are."

When Alice was gone, GRumple couldn't help but stare at Belle's image, "I'm sorry, Belle, but I just couldn't. There has to be another out there that will help me find my way back to you."

_And as clear as if she were standing next to him, he could hear her voice, "You did the right thing, GRumple. I always knew you were a hero."_

**~~~ouat~~~**

After Hope heard Henry's name, she was torn between wanting to cover the mirror so the Old Hag wouldn't see her laughing and sticking out her tongue at it. "There's my blood," she grinned. Now if he had come up to get her instead of continuing on up the path she really would have celebrated.

"Henry," she heard that familiar name, "are you a sailor?"

She hadn't heard her brother's response but she could just imagine what it would be, "I know my way round a ship." he would say.

And then he would go on and on about how the one and only Captain Hook had taught him everything he knew. Her dad was the best sailor she knew and patience was something he felt was necessary to be a good sailor...and a good pirate. Hope had patience, most of the time, and if she had to wait for Henry to rescue her when he returned from wherever he was going, she would wait. She settled by the window and watched.

**~~~ouat~~~**

His trip to the Library had taken longer than he had anticipated and when WRumple arrived back at his castle, he was saddened to realize Alice wasn't there and knew, from his vision, that the next time he saw her, things wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be the same and more than likely, neither would he. The books had been helpful in showing the multiple stories and how characters moved in and out of stories that weren't theirs, but when it came to multiple versions of someone...the answers had been murky. His future unclear, except the future that had been foretold in his visions.

Before what he had seen came to pass, he needed to take care of the present and that involved helping the child, Hope, find her way back home. He also needed to find Alice's father, find the other version of Rumpelstiltskin and tell them what he knew. Working with someone was never something he was comfortable with, however this time he was making an exception, because he was working with himself. "At least I'm trustworthy," he muttered as he repositioned his cape and left the palace behind.

He hadn't gone far when he met a much older Alice then he had last been with, walking with another girl, arm and arm. Just as he raised his arm in greeting, the winds spiraled around them, bringing with it powerful forces working against him, against them. The wind swirled around Alice's companion, taking her from an adult to a child and then in the blink of an eye, she was gone from sight.

"Robyn!" Alice cried as the wind picked up, swirling around them even harder."

WRumple felt the wind pulling him off his feet and grabbed a small tree, holding tight as the wind continued to blow around them. He watched Alice's hair as it flew around her face and just like her companion, the woman was once again the girl whom he had rescued from where she was being held all those years ago. "Alice," he screamed, his voice being lost in tempest. "Hold on." The high winds prevented him from magicking to her and so he ran faster than he had run in a very long time. He had to get to her before she left him as Bae had, but if she did go, he would follow. He wouldn't make the same mistake that he had made with Bae. But...as he ran, he saw her start to fade and then before he could reach her, she was gone as if she had never been.

"Alice!" His screams reverberated inside his head and before the echo had died out, and the winds were completely still, WRumple had followed.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook hadn't listened to Regina when she warned him against tricking Henry, and by the time Henry had discovered his deceit, they had been far from camp. But when Henry had mentioned wanting to find a special ring for his Ella, he had wanted to help. He thought that once Henry had fought off BlackBeard and his pirate gang, that he would feel like a hero and the ring from Davey Jones' locker would make him happy. He hadn't considered the storm coming out of nowhere, nor had he considered that his idea of helping would be looked upon as a betrayal of sorts.

Henry told him that  _the other him_ wouldn't have tricked him like that, making him wonder about the boy's relationship with the other him. That they were close was a given, but how much of the man's change was because of the boy? Or was it someone else, the boy's mother perhaps? Would he be a different man had he found the blonde wench he had met in a bar that night long ago? Had his path led him in such a different direction of what he could have become? What he should have become?

Whatever the answer, he was glad that his other self had taught Henry how to sail as he had known exactly what to do to weather the storm. They had proven to be a good team and both had come away learning a lesson from that trip. Henry had learned that what he thought was needed for Ella to love him wasn't something that came from the outside, but from what came from within. And while it was still a lesson incomplete, WHook had learned that just fighting a battle and winning didn't make you a hero. Being a true hero came from inside and was not a title he expected to ever come his way.

WHook did find though, that there was something about being around Henry that reminded him of the boy from his past life. He hadn't thought of Bae in more years than he cared to count, but lately it seemed that Bae was never far from his thoughts. Henry would do something or say something and immediately he would be pulled back to his time with the young lad. He had thought he was imagining things until a conversation by the fire gave him answers he had been missing. Bae was Henry's father and had been killed long ago and with that knowledge, he found himself feeling things that were best left for others. Feelings making him forget about his plans for revenge and wish for something more.

Since they returned from their search for the ring, it was as if time had sped up somehow. It seemed that within minutes Henry had given Ella a ring, they were married, had a baby and shortly that baby, Lucy would be turning eight. Had he been with these people for years when it felt like just months? Or was the passage of time being affected by the same thing that had granted him his good looks again? Was there more happening than just Lady Tremaine's evil ways?

"You look like you're deep in thought." Regina leaned against the wall where he was standing, acting as if she had more to say, but whatever it was she chose not to pursue right then.

"I was just thinking about how much Henry reminds me of Bae, among other things," he murmured.

Regina glanced over at Henry, "He's grown into quite a man. I'm proud of him."

"You should be," WHook murmured. "He's made me think about things that I hadn't thought of in years. Made me wonder about my constant pursuit for revenge and if that's the reason I have no one who cares for me. I mean," he indicated Henry and his family, "when all this is over, I'll have nothing to look forward to. My life will be empty. But Henry, he has a family and that is his reason for living, what do I have but my desire for revenge. Revenge may sate my being, but is it an end or a beginning?

Regina's smile grew larger, "Your other self said much the same thing to me a few years ago and at the time, I was still under the impression that I could have it all, my revenge and my happy ending. But then someone said to me, "Villains don't get Happy Endings," and I asked your other self if he believed that.

"And what did he say?"

"He said, 'I hope not or we've wasted our lives,' but his happy ending turned out to be much different than what he had originally thought. Who knows, maybe yours will too." She was called away by her sister, Zelena, and nothing else was said, but was she right? Was his happy ending something other than killing the crocodile?

Since he had been with this group of people, he had put his agenda aside, but with another witch joining the group, he wondered if he was still needed. Henry was happy and a plan to defeat Lady Tremaine was in effect. As WCaptain Hook, he was expected to behave a certain way, do a certain thing, but perhaps Henry's reminding him of a different path was for a reason. Perhaps the feelings he thought were long dead and buried were starting to spark again and his happy ending was ready for him to find. There had been several obstacles in his path, but he was ready, and if the one who could lead him to a life of happiness whispered, he would listen.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Strong winds had blown through the tower the past few days making Hope feel funny, and with her head spinning she had finally gone to bed holding her new doll close. She had immediately fallen into a deep sleep, but it hadn't lasted long and then the dreams had started. Pieces of her life had floated through her mind as if she were watching a picture show starting with her father singing lullabies to her before she went to sleep every night. Once that scene had played out, the picture had changed and he was teaching her how to sword fight. Then at sixteen there had been her first date, and then came graduation from high school and visiting colleges. A perfect life for the daughter of Emma Swan and Killian Jones.

"And look at you now, Princess," whispered the evil voice in her dreams, "it's not so perfect, is it?"

"No," Hope murmured, "no! It's not real! No! No!" Her scream pulled her straight up in the bed, hoping to be back in her bedroom in Storybrooke. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her big bed. And she wasn't in her home in Storybrooke. She was trapped, held in a tower far from those who loved her, in another realm and far away from her parents. "I really need to get home." She whispered in the stillness of the room, "Mom can't lose time with me like Granma Snow lost time with her. She just can't."

Her resolve and spirits returned, she jumped from bed thinking maybe this would be the day she would find a way to escape. This would be the day she would get to go home. Hoping this would be the day her knight rode in to save her. "I'm a survivor, just like my daddy," she cried. "Just like my daddy," she repeated again, this time softer, whispered, so quiet, barely heard.

While her nights were for memories, her days were for finding a way to escape. That was what she told herself anyway while waiting for WRumpelstilskin or Henry to return. She always started her examination of the room on one side of the window and worked her way around the entire space. It was tedious and often disappointing but if she didn't try, she wouldn't know.

As if by rote, Hope systematically worked her way around the small tower room, checking out every block of stone and every crack in the wall. She kept thinking that one time the blocks would move or the cracks would open and she could escape and then...home. She just had to find a way out, which she would somehow...someway.

Once she made her way back to the window, she always stood and stared out at the view. As long as she only looked then she could tell herself it was  _just_  a view and not a prison. It had been changing: one day lush green trees and then the next the trees were bare, as if the seasons had changed overnight. Today, her view stretched as far as she could see, a sea of emerald trees in the foreground with snow-tipped mountains in the distance. An image reminiscent of the birth land of her grandparents, Snow White and Prince Charming, but different. This land skewed slightly in ways she didn't understand, but it was the only explanation she could come up with. Almost as if the realms lay on a clock, the Enchanted Forest would be at twelve and this land on the six, but not as clear and sharp to the naked eye.

Slowly, Hope stretched her hands toward the window, hoping this time would be different and her fingers would slip through the frame, encountering no glass, no screen, no...magic. But as it was every other time, today was not any different, for the window was still protected by an invisible covering, created from magic that when it was touched, it undulated, like a wave. Any attempt to penetrate it so far had been thwarted. She had tried to poke it with an assorted number of objects but anything she used bounced back to her. Its sole purpose to keep those that are inside, inside...and she supposed the same held true for something...or someone on the outside.

No closer to escape, Hope whirled in frustration, sweeping her hand across the top of a small table, knocking a glass object to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. "Damn!" She snapped angrily.

"Temper, temper, Little Princess," the evil voice from her dreams came through the ornate mirror hanging on the wall.

The shock of the silence breaking startled Hope, causing her to jump back. As she watched the WEVil Queen's smokey image coalesce in the glass, she still found herself surprised by what she saw. The person speaking to her looked like Regina's other half, yet was even more spiteful, still sent a chill running down her spine. "What do you want with me?" she finally spit out. "I've done nothing to you."

"What I've always wanted. My revenge," the WEvil Queen shouted gleefully.

"Revenge? For what? Last I saw, you had an entire realm to torture." Hope shot back.

"They can wait. But it's not every day you have the opportunity to steal the infant of the Savior and her true love," the woman in the mirror sneered.

"But,"  _infant_ , Hope thought,  _what is she talking about?_

"What's wrong, Princess? Cat got your tongue?" The image in the mirror goaded.

Hope turned away from the mirror and tried to figure out how long she had been here, but she couldn't come up with an answer. She had memories of being raised by her parents, even siblings, but when she thought of her age...her mind was blank. Same for how long she had been here...in this place. Yesterday, she was...what? Her eyes flew across the room to her doll that WRumpelstiltskin had given her, but when? A few days ago...or was it years?

She needed answers if she was going to escape, "Infant?" she finally asked trying to relax her body and not let the enemy see her sweat.

"Yes," the Queen continued, the bitter note in her voice coming through loud and clear. "You were just a few days old and all your family was gathered together and, pfft." She snapped her fingers, "Poor Snow White and Prince Charming, didn't get to watch their precious Emma grow up and now," she leaned into the mirror, "they won't get to watch you." Her voice had taken on a sing-song quality, bragging almost.

"I've been here how long?" Hope couldn't believe her concept of time felt so off, as there was a part of her that remembered just yesterday, but the other part, that part felt lost.

Suddenly, the WEvil Queen's demeanor changed and she quickly looked over her shoulder, "Happy 18th Birthday, Little Princess," she taunted before being consumed by the smoke

"Wait," Hope ran toward the mirror, but by the time she reached it, the image was gone and all she could hear was cackling. Without thinking, she glared at a candlestick causing it to lift slightly off the table and imagined it flying through the air at the glass. However, at the last minute her good sense reasserted itself and she let it lower back onto the table. So far she had kept her powers hidden from the enemy, and that might be important if she was to devise a plan to escape.

"Smart decision," a disembodied voice responded from across the room. "Now, come blow out your candle...Dearie."

Hope looked around but couldn't find any other indication that someone else had been in the tower, save for the presence of the cupcake, a small candle in the center, burning brightly. Wondering if there was such a thing as wishes coming true, she made one and blew.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WCaptain Hook was on his way back to his ship with plans to set sail for another realm. His happy ending hadn't been found in the Wish Realm and he was ready to look elsewhere. Henry had talked about his home in Storybrooke where the other Hook lived; maybe there was a place like that for him.

His decision made, he found himself whistling softly as he made his way toward the Jolly Roger. When he neared the area of the forest where magic lived, the air around him came alive and his tune was joined by the voices of others. But while their notes were melodious, their words were indiscriminate, creating a buzzing inside his head, until he found himself listening, trying to understand what he was hearing. Trying to determine what they were saying.

" _Please, I want to go home._ "

WHook's breath caught in his throat, for the words came through so clear, he stopped, turning a full circle, looking for the person who had uttered them. But there was no one there. He was alone and back on the path, where once again a fork was in front of him; did he go left or did he go right?

He took one step onto the path to the right and from his left he heard the words again, "Please, I want to go home." That voice was calling to him, but why, he didn't know. He changed direction, hurrying down the path to the left, a path he had taken before, and just as the last time, there seemed to be invisible strings pulling him toward the tower.

What was it about the tower that seemed to take away his free will? Was the tower alive or was it the witch who had been trapped up there? The last time he climbed the tower, his knowledge included only a vague rumor that a witch was in there, but what he saw was a comely lass who wanted to be free. It hadn't been until he spent time with Regina and Henry that he learned the truth behind the rumors.

The witch, Gothel, he now knew her to be, was known for her ability to read others and use that to her advantage. She used trickery and playing on their weaknesses until she had been trapped in the tower by Rapunzel. That Rapunzel had grown up to be Lady Tremaine had come as a surprise to him when he and Henry had discussed his past. He hadn't told them exactly why he had gone after the magic flower in the first place, but when he mentioned his double cross in keeping the flower for himself, they had praised him. According to them, nothing good would have come out of any further encounter with the witch and he was lucky he had walked away unscathed.

At the bottom of the tower, he second guessed his judgment to climb again, but realized whatever the connection between him, and whatever awaited him at the top, was strong. His climb was quick, curiosity for who or what could be pulling at him helping him to reach his destination with little difficulty. He dug his hook into the window ledge and lifted himself up and over.

The woman must have heard him land because as soon as both feet touched the floor, she turned around. His mouth dropped open in shock as he registered the dark hair, the blue eyes and the heart shaped face, "You look," he began before she screamed in delight and ran toward him.

"Daddy!" She launched herself into his arms, "I knew you would find me."

When she landed in his arms, he had locked his knees to keep them from falling, but the moment her words registered, his arms dropped to his side. Shock, and he wasn't sure what else, was running through his body, jolting his system. He stepped back, out of her arms, giving her the once over and pulled his mask firmly into place, "I've had many a man's daughter, lass, but never a daughter of my own," he quipped taking another step back as being close to her unsettled him. Was this the witch trying to trick him again, preying on memories of someone from his past?

She rolled her eyes and casually picked up a candlestick, moving it quickly from hand to hand, as if waiting for the right time to bash his head with it.

WHook couldn't keep his eyes still as they catalogued her features. Her dark hair falling gently to her shoulders, her creamy skin, and her eyes framed by dark lashes. She looked just like someone he hadn't seen, hadn't even thought about in too many years to count. If it was the witch, how did she know who could get under his skin? "Who are you?" he finally asked, his voice coming out softer than he anticipated.

Hope arched a delicate dark brow, a trait he was familiar with, "Shouldn't I be asking the same?" She hesitated slightly but never took her eyes off his face, "after all you are in my home...uninvited."

"Are you sure about that?" He sauntered to the table where the cupcake set, the lone candle still smoking, and tapped his hook on the hard surface, "You didn't wish me into existence...Princess?"

She scoffed, the longing look that crossed her face in opposition to her tone, "Not you..."

He raised a brow, "No?"

She didn't back down, in fact she tilted her chin a bit higher, "Not you, per se, but my dad," she admitted quietly.

WHook studied her and her surroundings, trying to come up with some way to know who she was, or to know if she was tricking him. "Your dad?"

"You look like him," she shrugged a slim shoulder, "You're WCaptain Hook, right?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" He took a step closer, "And you, Princess, who are you?" He held his breath waiting for her answer.

The lass squinted at him several seconds as if deciding whether he should be trusted with her identity. If she were the witch would she be wary of sharing information or was there more to the story? "My name is," she took a deep breath and somehow he knew he was getting ready to hear something monumental, "Hope Jones."

He staggered back a step as she continued, "My mother is Emma Swan and my father," she took a step closer to him, "is Killian Jones. Know him?"

"Aye, a bit," he smirked, "But aren't you a little young to be so far away from Storybooke?"

"I'm eighteen," she practically spit out, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "But..." Her defensive stance relaxed and her shoulders dropped as she changed the subject, "You heard me?" she whispered, "my wish."

She sounded so sincere, but could he be sure she wasn't the witch, "Aye," he whispered curious as to what she would say when he answered, "As clear as I'm hearing you now." He could tell his words had surprised her, but bloody hell, they shocked him too. "So Princess, how did you get here?" He couldn't quite bring himself to mock her situation, but he also wasn't ready to trust. That would take something special, he just wasn't sure what.

Her story about the WEvil Queen kidnapping her rang true as did her confusion about time. It connected some of the pieces of the puzzle that had been filling his head since his second meeting with the Queen. The fact that there was a curse keeping her from leaving the tower also fit the story he knew to be true. The test would be on how he was expected to help her leave. The witch needed magic from the flower...would the lass ask him to get her one?

Her pacing back and forth was making his head spin, but why was she so nervous. Worried that he wouldn't believe her? "So Princess, if there's a curse, how can I help?"

When she answered him with a single word, he wasn't sure he heard her right, "What did you say?"

"Blood," she indicated the mirror, "the WEvil Queen said only someone who shares my blood can help me leave."

Her answer opened something inside of him that he hadn't expected and with a slight shake of his head, he turned away.

"WHook?" Her quiet voice broke into his thoughts, "I'm sure my father would pay you for helping me get back home.

WHook frowned at her, "What makes you think I'd expect payment for returning you?"

"Well, you are a pirate."

"That I am," but he brushed off the idea of taking money for returning the lass to her parents. "Ready?"

After that it was easy and holding her hand, they both exited the window, leaving her prison tower behind.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope followed him down the path and with every step away from the tower, the sick feeling inside of her subsided a little more. This whole situation still felt surreal and even her interactions with him were something to take apart and investigate. What had he been thinking? The look on his face when she first turned around seemed almost like...recognition...but if so, how? "WHook?" She needed something to ground her, something to let her know  _this_  was real,  _he_  was real.

He didn't slow down at all, but kept using his hook to move limbs aside, focusing on avoiding her, almost as if he were running from something. "WHook?" She reached for his arm, "We need talk."

He stopped suddenly, almost causing her to run into him, "I've found when a woman says that, I'm rarely in for a pleasant conversation."

Hope gasped and took a step back, her hand falling to her side at his words. "Hope?" Hearing her name uttered in her father's voice, but yet not her father was just, she couldn't even put words to it. "You alright? he asked quietly.

"Sorry, something you said just reminded me of my dad." Hope shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts running rampant inside it, "Back there," she waved toward the tower, "when you showed up, for a minute there you acted like you know me? Do you, WHook? Do you know me?"

When his eyes met hers, they were stormy, as if what he was going to say brought up emotions that he wasn't sure how to deal with. They reminded her of the time her dad found out she was dating Gideon or the time her mother was hurt and in the hospital.

WHook's eyes slid away from hers, "I knew someone long ago whom you look just like and seeing you makes me feel things I just..." He turned away, but the tic in his jaw told her his feelings were still warring inside.

"Who was it," she laid her hand on his arm, "that I remind you of?

A gentle smile crossed his face, "My mum, Hope. You remind me of my mum."

Before Hope could say anything someone stepped out of the forest. WHook pushed her behind him, drawing his sword at the same time, "Well, well, look what we have here." His whole demeanor changed. Gone was the kind man who had helped her escape the tower. Gone was the emotional man who told her she looked like his mother. Standing next to her was the ruthless WCaptain Hook she knew her father to be before giving up his bloodlust need for revenge. "WHook?" Hope peered around his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Princess?" He sneered, "I'm getting ready to skin myself a crocodile."

**_The end of the EF part._ **

_A few things that are important - Gold decided to give up his powers to Alice, as he thought she might be the Guardian that would allow him to die and get back to Belle, but when he saw that the darkness was doing to her what it did to Emma in_ S4 _finale, he changed his mind and saved her. The Watcher sent out a boost to the time curse and Hope aged to 18 and a friend left a cupcake. Hope also heard Henry's voice when Henry and WHook walked by the tower to go sailing on the Jolly. WHook met and rescued Hope and told her that she reminded him of his mum. This answers the question as to the memory that Rogers can't grab hold of in HH._

**Hyperion Heights**

After Hope ran out the door of the station, Rogers' gaze met Weaver's, "Know what that was about?"

The way his partner wouldn't meet his eyes gave him the impression that whatever was said wasn't going to be the complete truth. Even though Weaver said he would allow him to help, there were still secrets that were never shared. "Was she in the evidence room?" Weaver finally asked.

"Yes," Rogers thought back to when he walked into the room. "She was holding something...lost in her thoughts as I called her name several times before she heard me."

"And then what?" Weaver pushed, his dark eyes intense, compelling.

Rogers shook his head, his thoughts still back in the evidence room, "She looked up, but she was crying." He continued softly, "she dropped whatever she was holding and ran."

Weaver looked at everything but him, before staring outside for several moments until his eyes locked onto something on the desk, "Let's see what she was holding, shall we?" was his calm suggestion.

Rogers practically ran down the hall, expecting Weaver to follow him to the evidence room where Hope had been before something upset her. He found the bag with the cap she had turned in laying on the shelf, and an empty bag nearby. Curious about what had been inside the empty bag, he reached under the shelf where his hand closed around what she had dropped.

"What did you find?" Weaver asked as he entered the room.

Rogers held up the hook, meaning to say something, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the curved piece of metal. Its weight felt familiar in his hand, "Just this." He slid it back inside the empty bag and set it back on the shelf. The sound it made triggered his subconscious until he swore he heard a click, as if the hook had been snapped into place.

"Recognize it WCaptain," Weaver whispered.

His thoughts were mired in quicksand and so it took him a while to register Weaver had said something. "What did you say?"

"Recognize it?" Weaver nodded his head toward the hook. "Any idea why it would make young Hope sad enough to flee the station?"

"She's had a tough day." Rogers was worried about her, especially with her apartment being broken into, her knock on her head and wondering if she had any after effects from getting trapped in the meat locker. Was her outburst manifested by everything that happened to her today or was it something different? "Mind if I take off and look for her?"

"I was just going to suggest that," Weaver waved him off, "she might need someone to talk to and I'll," he held up a file, "just finish the paperwork on her case."

Rogers studied Weaver's face a few moments longer, but as usual he was keeping his thoughts close. Deciding he wouldn't get any farther at the station, he left to search for Hope.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple followed behind Rogers as he handed over the rest of the files and left the station. "What are you hiding?" He murmured as his partner disappeared out the door. Was it possible Rogers subconsciously recognized the hook? Even a fleeting feeling was better than nothing.

He was pretty sure that Hope was now awake, but if so, he had to worry about what she would do. Would she go to someone for help, such as himself, Regina or Rogers, or would she try to get to Storybrooke? The latter could definitely pose a problem, one that might have unforeseen consequences. He wanted her to come to him, but would she feel she could trust him?

Having the power of the Dark One to depend on had made him impatient, unwilling to wait for other options, something Belle had tried to tell him for years. But now, here in Hyperion Heights, where he found he was one of the  _good_  guys his powers were minimal. He constantly fought with himself as to what the right decision would be, and when he made a wrong choice wondered if that was it. Was he fated to be alone. His beautiful Belle tried to show him that if he performed good deeds, he would be rewarded. Was protecting Hope a good deed? With Regina and Zelena, both awake, they were on his side, but who were the heroes and who were the villains in this story?

Eloise, or Gothel, was dangerous and if she tried to assimilate her coven once again, they might all be doomed. The witch doctor, Facilier, who with his skulking around Belle's sacred garden in the Enchanted Forest, wanted something, but what was unclear. There was also Lady Tremaine and whatever she had done to bring back her daughter Anastasia that put Lucy in a coma. Were there other evil forces at work that were as yet unknown and if so, how did they uncover them?

With the hook appearing to be the catalyst to wake Hope, Rumple wanted to know what would wake Rogers. As strange as it was to imagine, somewhere along the way he had come to respect Killian Jones as an ally. And while Rogers wasn't the same man, there had to be some inherent qualities that both men shared. They needed those qualities, because as much as he hated to admit it, the only way out was going to be if the Dark One joined forces with the Evil Queen and WCaptain Hook.

What would Belle say, was a thought that constantly ran through his mind. Would she say, "I knew you could be a hero, Rumple?" Or would she say, "I hope you don't kill each other?" Or would she say both?

He found the copy of Henry's book and flipped through a few pages thinking it seemed thicker than the last time he had looked at it. Was it possible it could give clues for how to defeat the villains?

Rumple opened the book to a new chapter, just as his phone rang, "Speak."

"Rumple, it's Regina. All hell's breaking loose. Zelena and I will meet you at the bar."

"What now?" He tossed the book into his drawer, the remnants of the broken teacup reminding him of Belle. With a gentle caress of the porcelain, he promised himself he  _would_  find a way back to her.

**~~~ouat~~~**

When Hope ran from the police station, she had no destination in mind, but knew she needed to be alone, to think...to decide what to do next. She walked for hours, eventually making her way to her bug and driving outside of town, hiding among the trees. Her mind was awhirl with what had transpired when she touched the hook. But now that she knew the truth, what did she do with it?

She had been cursed, but how...when...and by whom? How long had she been cursed? Was she the only one awake or were there others? What did she know?

Her name was Hope Swan Jones and she was the only daughter of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. She was twenty-one years old, but how could that be right? The calendar at the station said it was 2017, but if that was the date then she...she hadn't even been born.

The thought so unnerved her, Hope jumped out of the car, slamming the door. "Really?" she screamed, trying to tamp down the sense of rising panic inside. "Really?" she screamed again, a little louder this time.

What could she do? Who did she trust? Her sleep was fitful, a combination of too tight quarters inside her car, a mind that was too full of questions to allow her to rest and being away from the sea hadn't helped. Her daddy said the sea soothed even the harshest souls and that's what she needed, but she had a feeling WHook would find her. Or should she call him Rogers still? Was he awake?

After hours of trying to sleep, trying to make sense of her thoughts, Hope decided it didn't matter...she needed the sea. On her way through town, she saw the food truck, and almost against her better judgment stopped.

"Hope!" Jacinda ran out of the truck before she ever reached the window. "Where have you been? Rogers has been looking all over for you!"

Hope found herself looking at Jacinda differently than she had just yesterday. This was the woman who apparently captured her brother's heart and they had a daughter.  _Again_ , she thought,  _how did that work_?

"Hope?" Jacinda put her arm around her and led her to the back of the truck, "Are you okay? Rogers told Sabine and me about what happened yesterday."

Hope's heart skipped a beat at the implication behind Jacinda's words, but surely Rogers didn't tell them about the hook, "He did?" she squeaked, "What...what did he say?"

A frown developed between Jacinda's brows, "He told us you had been locked in the freezer. Are you sure you're okay? You look a little," she shrugged, "freaked, I guess is a good word."

With the realization that he didn't know what had happened and was more than likely attributing her running out of the station to the meat packing incident, Hope relaxed a little. "I'm okay, really. Just a long night and I need coffee and sugar."

Jacinda stared at her for several more seconds before disappearing inside the truck and then reappearing with a couple of fresh beignets and a large coffee. "On the house."

"Thank you," she took a bite, the sugar sending a zing through her system, "this is perfect." The knowledge that Rogers had no clue why she ran and was worried sick, almost weakened her enough to make her search him out but at the last minute she just wasn't ready. They had grown close in the Enchanted Forest and even here while cursed, he had been there for her, but he wasn't her father, no matter how much he shared with him.

The swans were waiting for her when she finally made it to their favorite spot, "Did you miss me?" she murmured sliding onto her favorite bench.

Between the sea breeze, the peacefulness of the swan family, the caffeine and sugar, Hope's thoughts started to make a little more sense. That they made sense was a plus, but it didn't take away her loneliness and her need to hear her father's voice. Before she could second guess her decision, she dialed the number that would connect her with her father; all he would have to do would be to press the Hope button and say her name and then she would be okay.

"Hope?" Her eyes went to her phone, which had rung once, then back to Rogers who sat down next to her.

"Uhh, hi," she ended the call, shoving the phone deep into a pocket.

She could feel him studying her, trying to read her mind, "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

Looking at him hurt. "What do you care, you're not my father?" burst from her mouth before she could stop it, but the hurt look that crossed his face made her feel ashamed. He didn't deserve her ire. "I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with," she searched for the right word but, "stuff." was finally what came out.

He gave her a gentle smile, "Hope, there will always be stuff. Life is made up of moments. If you don't live your life looking for those moments, it might pass you by." She laughed at how much he sounded like her grandfather. "What did I say that was so funny?" he asked, that dark brow reminding him of her father again.

"Not funny, really, you just reminded me of someone for a minute there." What would her Granpa David think if he knew there was another man like her father, she wondered.

Rogers covered her hand with his own, "You're not alone. Share your burdens with me."

Hope stared into his blue eyes, and while she knew he wasn't her father, it was her father's DNA, the same blood that ran through his veins, making her feel connected. "Thank you."

"I'm here, Princess."

His whispered response caused the lump in her throat to grow and threaten to take her breath. She blinked away the tears that hadn't been far since yesterday, "I know and I...I appreciate it." Suddenly she wasn't feeling as alone as she had been a few minutes ago and just as she had done with her father, more times than she could count, Hope rested her head on Rogers' shoulder, wishing she really could share her burdens.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Regina slipped into her apartment, locked the door and collapsed back against it. Her day had started with a high and after the roller coaster ride she had been on, she was ready for a good stiff drink...or two. "Zelena, pour me a whiskey and bring the bottle."

"I thought you were going to visit Lucy." Zelena came into the room, a full bottle of whiskey in one hand and two shot glasses in the other. "What happened?"

Regina sank into her favorite chair and tossed back a drink, refilled her glass and tossed it back also, "I'll start with the simple and work my way through 'what the hell.'"

"Sounds lovely, do I need snacks?" Zelena sat down, crossing her legs underneath, and poured her own drink.

After another drink, Regina started the oldest mystery, "I ran into Drizella and found out it was her mother, Lady Tremaine, who had used magic to wake Anastasia, but the price had been Lucy falling into the coma."

"But wait," Zelena frowned, "I thought Lucy was awake."

"Oh, she is, now." She had woken up earlier in the day to the great joy of her parents...and of course, Henry. "Somehow," Regina continued, "Gothel was going to use the amulet, killing Drizella but Lady Tremaine gave her life instead, which broke the spell and Lucy woke up."

"So now, Anastasia is awake, Lucy is awake, Tremaine is dead, but Drizella is alive?" Regina nodded her head, "But why was Gothel going to sacrifice Drizella?"

Regina shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, power maybe."

"Crazy bitch." Zelena tossed out casually.

"Truth." Regina filled her shot glass again, "That's not all though."

"Go on."

Regina smirked, "Seems Ana is a Guardian and Gothel wanted her power, but eventually Ana chose to be with her sister and they used a magic bean and left Hyperion Heights. Oh," she held up a finger, "and Rumple showed up, and just let Ana leave."

Zelena giggled, "Why didn't he send his dagger with Ana? After all he could then go see his precious Belle."

"Well," Regina hiccupped, "He's not sure how the Guardian thingy works and said no good deed goes undone."

"Guardian thingy? What's a Guardian thingy?"

Regina rolled her eyes at Zelena's question, "Can I continue?" Her sister waved her hand, and Regina continued her story, "You'll never believe who else was there: Samdi."

At her comment, Zelena sat up, her attention once again sharply focused on the conversation, "Facilier was there? So he's awake too?" She shook her head, "Are all the villains awake? Who created this stupid curse anyway?"

Regina arched a brow, but didn't continue that line of conversation, but that Facilier was awake created a little obstacle for what she had in mind. "The question is do I continue using Samdi's attraction to me to get him to help Henry or do I try something else?"

"Can't help you there, sis." Zelena poured the last of the bottle into their glasses, "Did you ask Rumple?"

Regina shrugged, "We didn't get to talk much as he was called to the hospital on an emergency. But I'm concerned about Gothel. She's not to be trusted."

"We could kill her." Zelena's droll response triggered something inside, sending the sisters into drunken giggles.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Days had melted into weeks and Rumple was no closer to finding a way to break the curse or find a new Guardian. A part of him was surprised that in the time he had been looking for the Guardian, there had been two viable options. But had he passed along his dagger and his dark one powers in order to reunite with Belle...no. The surprise for him wasn't that he hadn't done it, but the reasons why he hadn't.

When he had been with Alice in the Enchanted Forest, he hadn't known who she was or who she was related to, but he thought about her future and wanted her to have one. His thought process had been different, more of the man Belle loved and not the selfish man he had proven to be time after time.

And then Gothel told him that Ana was a powerful Guardian, possibly even more powerful than Alice. Yet, here he was, alone in Hyperion Heights, and Ana was living happily with her sister back in the Enchanted Forest. With her though, it hadn't been so much about her needs, but more about his, which sounded self-serving but were far from being so. His decision to allow her to leave hadn't been about his losing a Guardian, which kept him from joining Belle, but about what he would be leaving behind.

Hope Jones, the daughter of his oldest enemy and his wife, Emma Swan. There was plenty of irony there in that he had needed Emma Swan to be separated from her parents to allow him to find his son, yet now he was willing to give up his journey to reunite her family. He had come a long way, he just wondered if her father, or anyone else he had wronged in the past, would believe that.

However his search for his Guardian had been waylaid by a killer in town. And not just any killer, but one who appeared to be doing away with witches. The first had been discovered soon after Lucy woke up in the hospital and while he had immediately noticed the coven mark, he hadn't said anything. Gothel was still number one on his list, but if she was trying to gather her coven again, then why would she have killed one of them? But if not her, then who could it be?

"We've got another one." Rogers stuck his head around the corner of his office, "She's en route to the hospital."

On the way to the hospital, Rumple learned that the blind baker had been poisoned but she had been found just in time. While he wasn't one-hundred percent sure, he thought she might be the Hansel and Gretel witch, but were Hansel and Gretel in Hyperion Heights also? And would they find a coven mark on her too?

Walking onto the floor where the witch's room was located, Rumple could feel the remnants of magic in the air and immediately knew they were too late. Her room was at the end of the hall and as they neared, he could hear a soft whimper coming from within. Rogers pushed open the door and Rumple could see Tilly standing next to the body laying on the floor in a pool of blood, holding a scalpel.

"Tilly," Rogers asked cautiously, "what happened?"

Her startled eyes went back and forth between him and Rogers and he read her face the minute she made up her mind to flee. "Don't," he barely got out before she ran for the window, jumping to the ground below.

They watched her run away from the hospital, both knowing she wasn't the killer, but wondering what she had witnessed. "Why don't you go after her," Rumple nodded at Rogers, "I'll deal with this."

His discovery of the coven mark on the dead woman's wrist didn't come as much of a surprise as it had on the first body. Neither did the red heart-shaped box of candy that had been left on the bed. What came as a surprise was the realization that it wasn't Gothel who was going around killing witches, but was it someone stopping the coven from being formed or someone against witches in general?

With Gothel on the loose and using power and Facilier doing the same, and with both acknowledging they wanted his power, he needed to be proactive. As soon as Rumple left the hospital, he stopped by the station, where he completed all the paperwork and added the new details to his notebook. He then sneaked into the evidence room and removed his dagger, tucking it into the inside pocket of his jacket. He might not have much of his Dark One power here, but he definitely wanted to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Several weeks had come and gone since Hope had "awakened" and she still hadn't come up with an answer as to how to break the curse and go home. In her experience, curses were usually broken with True Love's Kiss, but whose kiss was necessary in this story? She had no way to know...except...she knew in this life Henry was supposed to have written a book. If she had a copy of that book, would it tell her anything? Was there anyone in town she could trust with the knowledge she was awake?

She wanted to talk to her parents but based on the date, they would be a little freaked if she called them, besides better to not do anything that might interfere with her  _creation_ , as awful a thought as that was to have about one's parents. But the timeline wonkiness meant Henry had no clue about her and his age and the dates didn't line up either.

Hook, or Rogers, was someone she spent time with, but he would probably think she had lost her mind. She knew also he was working on trying to solve a big case and didn't want to bother him.

Hope thought maybe Regina and Zelena were awake but what could she say to them to find out? Call them by their real names and hope they responded or ask them a question that only they would know the answers? She didn't know what to do about them, but the more she thought about it, there was really only one person that she needed on her side.

Thirty minutes later, she was keeping to the shadows watching Rumple clutching that dagger of his, but the question was why when there was no magic here in Hyperion Heights. Or was there? Several times she had felt forces stronger than normal surrounding her...what those forces were...she didn't know but to her, they felt magical.

Hope saw Alice, or Tilly as she was called here, talking to Rumple and moved closer to listen to what they were saying, but while she heard Tilly asking him if he was mad, his answer had been carried away by the wind. What had she not done? Or was it what had Rumple not done? She needed answers and as she followed the Dark One through the streets of the small town her mental list of questions kept getting longer and longer.

She wasn't sure how long she had been following him as he seemed to be walking in circles, but finally she thought he was on his way home. As they got closer to his home, the question of what to say to him or even how to approach him, kept her from stepping out into the open. In her head she was waiting for the right words, or maybe even a sign, but what that sign was, well...

"You might as well show yourself, Ms. Jones."

Rumple's quiet voice startled her, but it shouldn't have as he always seemed to know what was happening around him...even when there was no magic present. Slowly, Hope stepped out of the shadows, "You know who I am?" She frowned at him, "I'm not even-"

"Born yet?" he finished her statement.

"Well, yea, but," she sighed, "We have a problem, don't we?"

"That we do, Ms Jones."

He entered his house and beckoned her to follow. "When did you wake up?" she couldn't help but ask as soon as she crossed the threshold. "How do you know who I am? How do we get home? Do our families even know what's happened?"

He smiled, almost indulgently, she thought, and after she sat down, he followed suit. "I woke when Tilly shot me."

Hope frowned, "Wait, what?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "Tilly shot me, trying to get me to remember who I was and when Rogers handed me the bullet, I woke up."

"But why haven't you said anything? Why doesn't WHook know who he is? And who else is awake?" She once again fired several questions his direction.

"You know that's not Hook, your father, right?"

There was concern in his voice that strangely enough made her feel safe. A corner of her mouth lifted, "Of course. He doesn't act like my father, except every once in a while and then he's  _so_  him, that..."

"You miss him, don't you?"

She hadn't wanted to show any weakness, but as soon as he asked, a wave of such longing came over her that tears sprang to her eyes. "A lot," she nodded. "I really want to go home."

"I'm working on that, Hope." He answered softly, "As for your other questions, Regina and Zelena are awake and a few others. I've pieced together that some are awake because of their belief, the others, I'm not sure yet."

Hope thought about what he said about believing and tried to fit it into her getting her memory back when she touched the hook and Rumple getting his back when he touched a bullet, "So some are awake and others are still cursed?"

He tipped his chin slowly. "That's stupid." She sent him a grin, "Amateurs."

"Well said, my dear. Now let's get to work. I know parts of your story but why don't you fill me in on the rest."

Hope shared her story of how the Wish Evil Queen had taken her just days after her birth. That somehow, she had been rapidly aged, but yet had memories of growing up in Storybrooke. "I know it sounds stupid, but," she shrugged, "I figure it's not any stranger than other things that have happened. Who cast the curse?"

"Regina, to save Henry's life." He answered quietly.

"My brother Henry?" Hope frowned thinking if her mother knew about what was happening to her children right now, she would freak. But the fact that she didn't know was sad...however, since ignorance was bliss then perhaps she could get home before there was any pain.

"Yes...and no."

"Stop that!" She snapped. "I'm a big girl and can handle it. We're in someone's story, aren't we? Whose?"

"Perceptive, just like your father with a fiery temper just like your mother," he stated in what sounded like admiration.

She chose to take his statement as a compliment and gave him a cheeky smile, "Thank you. And..."

"All in due-"

His placating tone was getting on his nerves, "Get to the point."

Rumple didn't go any faster with his story, setting her teeth on edge, "I believe we're in Henry's story, but which Henry is the question." He studied her for a few seconds, "I do know that it's all my fault and I'm very sorry about that." He picked up a book that was different than any of the books she remembered seeing in Storybrooke, but possibly was the one she had been hoping to find.

"Your fault?" She took the book, flipping through a few pages. "Why?" She turned another page.

"I gave him the bean that would allow him to travel into the future to see where his story led, and I can't be sure, but I think he jumped into someone else's story and then wrote Regina and WHook into it with him. You were brought in by the WEvil Queen, but since he didn't know that, you won't be mentioned anywhere in the story."

"So, no matter what happens to me, such as the meat locker incident, it won't be written about?" Her mind was quickly working through things that had happened while here in Hyperion Heights.

"Well," Rumple started, "it won't be written about in Henry's book, but it will be written about in yours."

"Oh, okay." Hope turned a few more pages, but nothing looked familiar to her until she saw the tower and read the accompanying words, "Bloody Hell! Look."

Her exclamation startled Rumple, "What?"

"Alice's story," She looked up from the pages, "it's been rewritten."

Rumple took the book from her and looked down at the pages, "What do you know about Alice's story?"

"Plenty."

"I'm on pins and needles, Ms Jones. By all means, enlighten me."

Hope rolled her eyes at his comment, a flash of someone else saying the same thing to her, in just that tone of voice. "Get comfy, Mr. Gold."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple watched Hope come to the end of her story, and only then realized that what he thought was the full scope of their problem was really just a small component. They needed to uncover the entire picture before any plans could be made that involved breaking the curse or curses. "Up for a little Breaking and Entering, Ms. Jones?"

"I just told you how that book is  _off_  and you want me to take a midnight jaunt with you?" Hope blew out a frustrated breath and started pacing around the room.

"Simmer down, all in good-"

Her eyes flashed at him, reminding him of the many times he had gone up against her father, and that he was feeling pride was such a surprise, he had to turn away. He closed his eyes and after a few calming seconds turned back, "I promise. When we return, everything I know, I will share. Satisfied?" Her nod was subtle, but with her acceptance of the next step, Rumple led Hope toward the place where they could uncover the truth.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope followed Rumple through the streets of Hyperion Heights, unsurprised at how easily he stayed in the shadows and knew all the back roads. Their destination did surprise her as finding the answers somewhere in the building owned by Victoria Belfry wasn't what she had expected.

He led them through the first set of locks and Hope had to bite her tongue to keep from asking questions, but when he started punching in security codes, "How?" burst forth before she could bite it back. The look he gave her sent such a chill down her spine that she mimed zipping her lips and just watched his actions.

"All in due time." He whispered as she followed him into some sort of secret elevator.

The thought that possibly he was leading her toward her death flitted through her mind, and once the elevator doors closed, the smile he sent her said 'I know what you're thinking'. She was pretty sure her eyes bugged out, but before she could think of anything to say the elevator came to a halt.

The door opened into a room that begged for questions, but a quick glance at her companion had her reminding herself to shut up and watch. Rumple walked straight to the far wall, opened a panel and pressed more buttons. A hidden door slid open, revealing a small room lined with shelves, each shelf holding books resembling the book that had been part of her bedtime ritual for years.

He didn't say anything but pointed to the bag he had given her when they left his place. Hope held open the bag while he systematically filled it, and several other bags with the books. Once all the books had been placed in bags, they retraced their steps, making their way back to Rumple's home.

**~~~ouat~~~**

As soon as they walked back into Rumple's place, Hope dropped her bag of books on the table, "Okay Mr. Gold, spill." Her jaw hurt from clenching her teeth so tightly and his silence was quite  _offputting_  as her father would say.

"Simmer down, Ms Jones," he swallowed, his eyes warming, "Hope. Come let me show you."

One by one, he pulled book after book from the bags they had filled. Once they were all spread out on the table, he systematically opened them, read a few pages and then repositioned them into groups. Most of the books were singles, but several weren't. One pile had three, several had two, one had four. Hope reached for one of the books, opening it slowly and after flipping through a few pages, she pushed it aside.

A second book was pulled from the same pile and she did the same thing. She opened the book, flipped through several pages, compared it to the first and then pushed it aside.

The last book was pulled closer and once again, she opened the book and flipped through the first few pages and then lined the books up side by side.

"All three books 'appear' to be the story of Rumpelstiltskin at the beginning, but once you get into the story, this one," she pointed to the first book, "follows the life of the Rumplestiltskin that I helped in the Enchanted Forest."

The second book was pointed to, "And this book belongs to the Rumplestiltskin who lived in the Wish Realm."

"And this third book," she pulled it close, "is yours. But..."

"Let me try to explain," he pointed to his book, "We all start off in life and move along a path. Along the way we are given choices and once those choices are made, we essentially," he shrugged, "split. Each 'part' goes on with their lives and that is when new books are created. However, as your parts continue on in life, sometimes those paths once again come together. When that happens, our parts merge until another path comes along."

Hope reached for the books that belonged to Regina and once she opened them, she was able to see how her grandparents had gone in and out of Regina's stories. "But what about that situation with the tower, and Tilly? She doesn't belong to WHook."

This time Rumple laid out several books: Gothel, Rapunzel, Cinderella, one titled Henry and another titled WHenry. He opened them all and then pointed to Henry's book, "See how this book ends not long after he met Cinderella in the Enchanted Forest?"

Hope looked through Henry's book and saw that a few months after graduation, he used a magic bean, which she now knew came from Gold, and when he went through the portal, it took him about ten years into his future. He had actually ridden his motorcycle in and out of several realms before ending up in the realm where he met Cinderella and then...the pages were blank.

WHenry's book was a little different as it didn't go all the way back to his birth, but essentially started when he was fourteen and was with her mother on her birthday. But as she flipped through it, she was able to follow the story of how he discovered the WEvil Queen killed his grandparents and vowed revenge on them.

Hope knew the story from her mother's book: when she and Regina were in the Wish Realm, Regina had pretended to be the Evil Queen, hoping to wake Emma from her cursed self. During that time, she had taken the hearts of the Charmings, just like she had done time after time as the Evil Queen, but in that situation, she hadn't intended for them to die. Regina had assumed that the people in the Wish Realm would disappear once she and Emma returned to Storybrooke, but that hadn't happened. The Wish Realm had become a place of its own, and the price Regina had to pay for the magic she used was living with the consequences.

The story continued as Henry, with the death of his grandparents, became the ruler and had traveled to the Enchanted Forest II and met Cinderella. But after that, the story jumped around and then suddenly, Regina and WHook and Gold showed up. She frowned, "You think Henry jumped into WHenry's story because he wanted to be with Cinderella?"

"I do." He sighed and shook his head with regret. "If that's what he did and he's trying to write his own happy ending, well..."

"He loses his author abilities." she finished as she knew that's what happened when Isaac had written his own happy ending several years ago.

"That's right."

He had opened Rapunzel's book in the middle after she had trapped Gothel in the tower, the same tower she had been in, and then gone on to meet Cinderella's father, remarry and eventually died at Gothel's hands. Since Gothel was in the picture, Hope looked at her book next which showed her pretending to be Rapunzel and talking to WHook and him climbing out the window. But after that, several pages had been ripped from the book, almost as if they didn't want anyone to see what had happened, until she was standing with the coven in the Enchanted Forest II. "What happened to these pages?"

Rumple dropped down into a chair, and looked up at her, confusion written all over his face, "WRumple took them."

His statement seemed to confuse him even more, until Hope thought it was if a light went off in his head. "What did you just figure out?"

"WRumple took them because he was trying to protect someone." He frowned at her, "Alice. He was trying to protect Alice."

"But why?" Hope knew who Alice's father was but how WRumple was involved, she wasn't sure as the Rumple she traveled with was the Rumple from the Enchanted Forest II, she thought.

"I don't know." Rumple shook his head, "He's blocking me somehow." The look on her face must have clued him in that he had lost her as he pulled the three Rumpelstiltskin books to the front of the table again. "Here, in Hyperion Heights, we are one."

"You merged when we were cursed?"

"I guess you could say that." He opened each book showing where after they were cursed, they, for the most part, were on the same path. Periodically, the wrong decision had been made and then WRumple's book would have several pages of prose the other two didn't.

"Can we assume that Regina and the WEvil Queen and the Zelena's have merged?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Do they know that?" She wondered about Regina's flirtation with Facilier, a villain. Was that because his past was really with the WEvil Queen and not Regina's other self?

"I don't believe they do," he admitted. "I didn't even realize what was happening until I saw the books side by side.

"So, if," she pushed aside the Rumpelstiltskin books and pulled WHook's closer and compared it to WHenry's. "Henry, as the author, had knowledge of all of these stories and added WHook into his book and Regina, but not you?"

"No, my search for the Guardian took me into this story."

She could tell he was trying to work through something but since he didn't share, she moved on. "If you don't belong in a story, will your book change?"

"Yes, unless," he opened the book that had been deemed to be Gold's, "the new author returns the story to as it should have been. See here," he pointed to where when his story had broken creating the Book World, or Enchanted Forest II, he went back to being Gold and a new book was started.

Hope mulled over everything she had heard about the different versions of the stories and tried to combine that knowledge with story time as a child. "So, what you're saying, is if I have two books and they are both called Rumpelstiltskin, but I only read this one," she pointed to the one that was KnightRumple's story, "then that's my truth even though it might not be the  _real_  story?"

"That's right. When there are several stories, the truth for you might not be the same as the truth for me."

"Okay, I think I understand. So somehow Henry and WHenry have merged and are living a life that shouldn't have happened yet. Plus, we have your story, KnightRumple and WRumple, Regina and WEvilQueen, Zelena/Wicked Witch as well as a Book Realm Zelena/Wicked Witch, etcetera. What about me? I'm in WHook's book but not in either of the Henry's books."

"Technically, Hope, you haven't been born, so when Henry wrote his happy ending, he didn't know you existed. And now that we've all been pulled into a cursed story, you appear to be caught in limbo. Here, but no record that you're here."

The concern in his voice was freaking out Hope a little and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "What are you saying…really?"

He sighed and when he did, she knew the answer was going to be bad, "Be careful, Hope. If something happens to you, it will be as if you never existed."

"Never?" He shook his head. "But this is 2017 and my parents won't even know they're expecting me until later this year so..."

"Never, Hope. The stroke of the pen can't bring back the dead. That can only happen when granted by a higher power."

"Like my dad." Her thoughts were whirling around and around in her head so quickly that all she wanted to do was go home and think, but...she couldn't. "So, now what?"

"Well," he pushed several books aside and handed her a couple, "we separate the villains from the stories and try to get to the bottom of things. Gothel was the one who was instrumental in the curse that was cast, the WEvil Queen took you, but were they working together? Or separately? Was someone else involved and if so, who was it? Plus Doctor Facilier is here in Hyperion Heights. Where did he come from?"

"What about the case Rogers is working on, the Candy Killer?"

"That's another mystery." When he stared at her, she felt like he was reading her mind, "You know I usually work alone, right?"

Her eyes twinkled, "To Belle and Gideon's everlasting frustration."

His breath caught and the color leached from his face, "You know my Belle and my son, Gideon?"

The look on his face freaked her making her wonder if the story she had lived was different than the one he lived. "I..."

"No, no, don't tell me." He hastened to quiet her, "It's best one doesn't know too much about the future."

"Probably a good idea," she couldn't help but think as she remembered another pair of dark eyes slowly closing as his lips touched hers. She knew he had the ability to  _see_ and lest he read her mind, quickly ducked her head and opened a book. Now, as much as she didn't like the idea, she had to stick to the fringes of the story or bad things could happen.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Zelena walked into the police station, the red heart-shaped candy box, in her left hand, "Where did you get that?" Rogers stopped her before she made it down the hall.

"I need to talk to Weaver," Zelena specified, her heart still beating rapidly from fear.

"Whatever you're going to tell him, you can tell me." Rogers encouraged, " I'm his partner."

"I know who you are, WCaptain," Zelena snapped.

"It's Detective Rogers, and I hate to tell you this, but that box makes you a target in my case. I'll need you to answer some questions."

Zelena rolled her eyes, as she knew what the bloody box meant and this...this  _Detective_ , she thought snidely, wasn't the man she needed to talk with. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Weaver duck into a room, "I'll just make a call, and then be right there."

"I'll be waiting in the cafeteria."

"I can't wait," Zelena mumbled as she zeroed in on Rumple sitting at a desk ignoring her.

"Kelly," he pushed back from his desk, but refused to look at her, "to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Zelena strolled closer to the desk, "It's your lucky day," she tossed the red box in front of him, "turns out I'm next on the candy killer's hit list."

"Well, are you?" He scoffed, "So how does it feel to finally be chosen before Regina?"

"This isn't funny." She sighed, "I know you and WCaptain Curse have been tracking this guy. Do you know who he is?"

"No, we've had a few leads, but nothing concrete yet."

"You can't just let me die." She could hear the fear in her voice and wished she had a little bit of her magic to protect herself and her happy life.

"And why should I help you?" He pushed back from his desk and traced his finger around the heart, "Seems a poisoned heart is something you're quite familiar with."

"You can't just let me die." She pleaded again, "Not if you ever hope to get back to Belle. So please, help me."

He ran his hand over his face as if what he was going to say was distasteful, "We're working on it. But beware of what's around you at all times. Remember the blind witch didn't die of the poison gas but was stabbed in the hospital.

"I'll be careful." When he didn't have anything more to say, Zelena left the station. She was supposed to relieve Regina at the bar, but after the trauma of the afternoon needed to rest for a few hours. Regina would understand, she thought as she pushed the door to the apartment open.

She knew immediately that someone, and someone with magic, had been in the apartment, but when her eyes landed on the huge bouquet of roses sitting in the middle of the table, any sense of danger flew out of her mind. "Roses," she squealed running across the room, "how lovely." She didn't have to look at the card to know who they were from, "Chad," she murmured, taking a deep whiff.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hyperion Heights had been one of the unexpected obstacles in the overall plan, but with a few alterations the path was once again clear. The Watcher was pleased.

~fin.

 **Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be posted next weekend. Please check my** tumblr **for the cool gifs I made.  They can be found[here.](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/177182895781/a-happy-ending-begins-with-hope-a-season-7-canon) **

_I loved the Hope scenes in this chapter, both with Rogers and with Rumple and the dark eyes she remembered coming close...did you catch that? Rumple and Hope stole the books from Lady T's place and Rumple started explaining to her about the various versions. Any questions with those, please ask but one thing that you really got to see was how Rumple is all 3 of the Rumples that you have met. He's WRumple, GRumple and KRumple converged, but because he is the Dark One, he is able to "hear' the thoughts of the other Rumples, WRumple being the loudest._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the EF the curse is cast and in Hyperion Heights, the curse is broken.

_This is another long and busy chapter where in the EF2/WR you will find out how the curse was cast and in HH you will see how it was finally broken._

**Chapter 6**

**Enchanted Forest II/Wish Realm**

When WHook pushed her behind him, pulled out his sword and said he was going to skin a crocodile, Hope wasn't sure what she expected to see if she were to look around his shoulder. She knew long ago the nickname crocodile was what was used to refer to scaly Rumple, but had it been scaly Rumple in front of him, would he still be on his feet? She didn't think so.

Slowly she peered around WHook's shoulder, but as expected, it wasn't scaly Rumple standing there. It wasn't even the Rumpelstiltskin she knew from Storybrooke as Mr. Gold. The man WHook's sword was targeting was just a man, whose body language showed he'd been broken. If this had been the same man who was once the WRumple, what could have broken him? What would break any man?

WHook's body was vibrating with anger, but there was no way she was going to stand here and watch him kill someone. "WHook, stop!" Hope tried to push her way past him, but he changed the angle of his body blocking her progression.

"Stay back, Hope," he spit out between clenched teeth. "This has nothing to do with you."

He obviously didn't know her very well as she just reversed her progression and moved around his other side. Unwilling to let him continue holding his sword on a defenseless person, she magicked his weapon into the grass, "Baloney," she snapped positioning herself in front of Rumple, "as long as I'm here, it involves me."

From behind her she thought she heard, "The Savior's child has spirit." in what sounded like WRumple's voice, but when she whipped her head around to see, there was nothing to indicate the man was indeed WRumple standing there in front of her.

This man was leaning heavily on a walking stick, almost as if he were in pain, "Here, let me help you." Hope took his arm helping him to sit down on a nearby log. "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hope," WHook picked his sword back up, sheathing it, "what are you doing? You don't know this man like I do."

"Don't you have any compassion or empathy?" she criticized. "Can't you see he's in pain?"

"I have plenty compassion and empathy for those who deserve it. This man though," his fiery gaze barely moved from the man who sat at her feet, "he doesn't deserve to live."

Hope watched him pace back and forth in front of her, his agitation evident in every step he took. His temperament startled her, but she didn't feel afraid because somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She decided that he needed a few minutes to cool off and sat down on the log. "Can we help you?" The low growl of disgust she heard behind her was met with an eyeroll as she gave her attention to the stranger.

"You're very kind." The man's eyes finally met hers and she couldn't be sure what it was, but there was a shrewdness behind his eyes, which by looking at him, she hadn't expected to see. "My name is Rumpelstiltskin and I come from the Enchanted Forest II, or the Book World." He grabbed her hand, his grasp stronger than she had anticipated, "My daughter has been kidnapped by that...," he closed his eyes, his face going pale, "that witch, Gothel. I need help in getting to her."

"Gothel?" WHook took a step closer, "Tell me."

Hope studied WHook's face as he waited for Rumple to respond. Intense and wary were two words that came to mind making her wonder what he knew about this so-called witch. That she had wronged him seemed possible, but as Rumpelstiltskin spoke and Hope learned what she was capable of, she hoped she never had to go up against her, as Gothel seemed to have no soul.

Hope knew part of the Book World Rumple's story as it had been one of the stories her parents told her at bedtime. It had been years, but her father still enjoyed teasing her grandfather about killing him in his cursed state. And while she had never said much, often laughing along with them, when they spoke of her father's death, it always left her feeling unsettled, almost as if there were more to the story than they knew. And now, listening to the Rumple's story from that Realm, she'd been right. The evil hadn't stopped when her family was pulled back to Storybrooke, in fact it had just begun.

Rumple glossed over his beginnings, and even the part of the story when the villagers called him savior. He also didn't mince any words telling of how he often took the path of least resistance, creating dissension between him and his wife until one day he came home and found she had left him, taking his daughter, Alice.

After they left, he had sunk into despair, unable to see any way out of the situation that he was in. His self-imposed isolation prevented him from looking for his family, or even helping the villagers as they waged war on the witch, until suddenly one day, the witch's terror was over. He heard she had been trapped and he was free to try to search for his family, to try to find the man his Belle wanted him to be, but without her beside him, he felt lost. His wife had been the one to see the best in him, the one who believed in him when he didn't even believe in himself. The easy way out was there for him to take.

But somehow, he had received a miracle. One day, upon arriving home from the market, he had discovered that he was being given a second chance. His daughter, Alice had returned, younger even than when she left and finally they were able to be a family. "But as I got to know my daughter again, I realized that what I thought had been the story with my Belle, and my Alice, was not the real story at all." He had been twisting his fingers together the entire time he was speaking, but when he looked up, his eyes spooked Hope a little, as she felt they were trying to read her mind, but the pain in his voice…that was real.

"What did you learn?" she asked softly, hesitant to interrupt the flow of his story, but feeling as if she had been pulled into a storybook and couldn't find her way out. She had been kidnapped by a duplicate Evil Queen, visited by a duplicate Rumpelstiltskin and rescued by a duplicate Captain Hook. What's next, she wondered as she turned back to listen to the story.

"That my Belle had been hunted down by witches and killed by a fiery ball and Alice had been kidnapped, trapped in a cage like an animal." He sighed, "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I wanted to kill those witches. I hadn't learned. Even getting a second chance to be happy with my Alice, I continued to push, to find the witch, until once again, my Alice was taken." He was breathing quickly, almost as if he'd been running and Hope wasn't sure what to say but when WHook just stared at him, without saying anything, she felt like she had to say something.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss," she began, "but how can we help?" Hope couldn't sit still any longer, pushing up to...to what? She thought it rude to pace back and forth and she couldn't walk away, but how could she help this man? He wasn't the Rumple whose son she dated, and his wife wasn't the woman whose story time she had attended at the library, but she still felt as if she knew them. She still wanted to help him. Could she be the savior in this situation?

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook's thoughts were in turmoil as somehow or other he was being punished, but why his punishment had taken so long to reach him, he didn't know. His failed relationship with Bae had been a regret he'd carried for years and now within a very short span of time, he'd met Bae's son, had rescued Bae's son's sister and had another version of Bae's father fall at his feet. One glance at Hope's face told him what she thought of the story; she was buying into everything. But after his experience with Gothel, added to everything he had learned from Regina and Henry, he had to admit the story was plausible.

He glanced at Hope, trying to read what she expected him to do but when she raised a black brow, he wanted to laugh instead of snark at her. She apparently was her father's daughter.

"So, Princess, what shall we do?" She sent him a cheeky smile that had him grinding his teeth, knowing what came out of her mouth wasn't something he was going to like.

"Is the Jolly Roger available?"

"Aye." He nodded, "It's docked close. Why, or do I even want to know?"

"Well," she sent him a grin and pointed to Rumple, "we use it to help him find his daughter."

That they didn't know where the man's daughter was being held had crossed his mind, but with her matter of fact tone ringing in his ears, he met  _Rumpelstiltskin's_  eyes, "Where is she?" His voice sounded harsh even to his own ears, but it wasn't something he cared to change. "Well?"

Rumple swallowed, "Neverland." He shuddered, "I understand you know it well." His dark eyes glittered waiting for an answer.

WHook sent a sharp look Hope's direction, "I spent more time than I care trying to leave that place to kill the Dark One. And you expect me to sail right back into its heart with him," he pointed at Rumple, "as my guest of honor?"

Hope lifted a brow, "Yes. Let's go." She helped Rumple up and started walking along the path assuming he would follow.

WHook pushed against the base of his spine and stretched, "Feisty," he smirked as he gave in and let her lead the way.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Regina stared at the spot where just a few hours ago, Gothel had released Drizella from her statue prison. Now she had to face the fact that, as a mentor to Drizella, she had failed. The power play between mother and daughter was too strong but what they didn't realize, was that in the long run, both would lose. Having seen herself in the young woman, Regina had wondered if her life would have been different if her mentor had pushed her toward light magic or would she have ended up in the same place...at the same time?

If she thought about it, the only person who might have kept her on a straight path would have been Robin. But had she walked into that pub all those years ago, her life would have belonged to someone else. And since her life was so intricately connected with everyone in Storybrooke, their lives would have also. Had the curse not been cast and Emma sent away, there would have been no Henry, and for him she was infinitely grateful. He made her a better person for he had  _always_  seen the person she was meant to be. But with everything in jeopardy, where could she turn? Who did she trust?

The feeling that someone was watching her hadn't gone away, in fact, if anything, it had become stronger, almost as if there were more than one person. Could it be the coven or members of the coven hoping she would change her mind and become one of them? Or were there other forces at work? Was the coven responsible for whatever was affecting time, or was that someone or something that they hadn't met yet?

"What are you worried about, Mom?" Henry sat down beside her, handing her a piece of Lucy's birthday cake.

Regina smiled at her handsome son, "What makes you think I'm worried?"

"Come on," he teased, "you get a little line right there." He pointed to a spot between her brows, which she immediately relaxed from the frown she knew had taken up residence among her facial muscles.

"Sorry." She couldn't believe it had come to this as she thought they would be able to fight, but she couldn't focus solely on the fight if she was worried about Henry and his daughter. "I don't trust Drizella and Gothel, Henry. I want you to take Lucy and leave. See if you can get her to the Enchanted Forest. See if there is some of Emma's enchanted tree. Maybe you can get Lucy to Storybrooke where she'll be safe."

He didn't say anything for several minutes, but his dark eyes bore into hers imploring her to tell him what she thought was true was in fact false. He must have seen the truth as with resignation, he sighed, "I trust you. Let me get Lucy and my backpack and we'll leave as soon as it's light.

The next morning it was with a heavy heart that Regina and Ella watched Henry and Lucy walk away from the palace. She hoped that he was able to get to the Enchanted Forest and use the tree to keep Lucy safe, just as it had Emma all those years ago. With Drizella's volatile behavior, she didn't have high hopes that they were going to get out of this anytime soon.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The trip to Neverland had been nothing like WHook had expected. It hadn't been filled with turmoil and trouble, but the waters had been smooth, both the literal and figurative ones. And the reason had all been secondary to the young lass he had rescued just days ago. Hope, someone whom, with every hour they spent together, was making him look back on his life with regret. He was flummoxed by his reaction, as he hadn't thought regret would ever be an emotion he would dwell on. With Henry, he had felt envy, but that envy hadn't turned into regret after he left. But with Hope, it was different. With every expression that crossed her lovely face and every quip that slipped off her tongue, he saw his mum...and himself in her. And that was where the regret came into play, as had he not taken a certain path, she would have been his. That was almost as painful as the loss of his hand had been, making him want to store each and every moment they shared, so when she was gone...he could pull them out and relive them all once again.

"Doubloon for your thoughts," her bright voice interrupted his woolgathering.

He raised a brow, sending her a quick grin, "You don't have any doubloons."

"No," a cheeky smile lit her face, "but I know where the treasure chest is kept."

She laughed at what he was sure was a look of consternation that crossed his face at her knowledge of his home. She constantly surprised him with her command of the Jolly Roger and all of its nooks and crannies, claiming she had been sailing since she could walk. And that was another talent that had impressed him was her ability as a sailor. She had proven several times over she knew what she was doing, just like her brother, Henry, had done when they sailed together. He was impressed, even if he hadn't wanted to be.

"Brat," his affectionate tone belying the term.

"Pirate," she shot back just as quickly, making him wish he had known her for...forever. "What?"

Her soft question created a yearning deep inside to know more, "Tell me a story," he stunned her by asking.

"Such as?"

He shrugged, "Surprise me."

She chewed her lower lip a few seconds before spinning a tale of when she was four or five and was just learning to use her magic. "I decided the Jolly Roger's white sails were just a little too boring." Her blue eyes twinkling and the sun picking up the auburn highlights in her dark hair, she dimpled up at him. "I turned them pink with white unicorns." she admitted proudly.

The bellowing laugh that sprang from deep in his chest shocked both of them, "And how was that received by your father?"

Her smile was melancholy with the memory, "He didn't mind. Told me he was comfortable in his masculinity. Of course, I had no idea what it meant at the time, but," she shrugged her shoulders, "he would have had a tough time convincing me I had done something wrong."

"Stubborn," He ascertained.

"I prefer determined." She countered.

"A daddy's girl," he nodded his head, "doesn't surprise me." He knew if she were his daughter, she would be his princess. "And how long did the Jolly hold pink sails?"

"Mm," she tilted her head, "at least a year and then I turned them black with skull and crossbones."

"Went through a pirate phase, did you?" he teased.

She wrinkled her nose, playing with the charms around her neck that matched his, "That was when I started pestering him to teach me how to use a sword."

"I certainly hope he told you no!" he admonished, thinking if he hadn't there would be words when he returned her to Storybrooke.

"Yes," she admitted, "I had to wait a few more years and...turn the sails white again." She rolled her eyes.

Hope's stories stirred the fires in the pit of his stomach, recharging his heart with life once again. "Did he ever become angry with you?" He pulled his flask from his jacket pocket, thinking he would be surprised if it were possible.

"Well," she waved her hand as he took a drink, expecting to get a mouthful of rum.

"Bloody hell," he spat red juice on the deck, instantly staining it. "What did you do to my rum?" he demanded.

She giggled, "I turned your rum into fruit punch. His response was just about the same as yours."

Any comment he might have made was halted by their arrival and as she took the steps to anchor the Jolly without any advice from him, his admiration for her grew. He found he was torn as there was a large part of him that wished he could slow down time allowing them to spend more of it together. But the other side of him, the part of him that regretted that path he took all those years ago, silently promised her he would do whatever he had to do. He knew he would go to the end of the world, or time, to return her to the loving arms of her family, even if doing so was likely to break his heart into a million pieces.

**~~~ouat~~~**

As the Dark One for so many years, GRumple was not used to failing...at anything. But recently, that was all that he was doing. He had failed at saving Belle and then once he arrived in this realm, he had failed at securing the Guardian so that he could be reunited with his wife. Yes, what he had done for Alice had been a good deed and had felt good...at the time, but his cause was still lost.

He still felt that somewhere out there, in the realm that he was in, was the Guardian who was meant to take on his powers, but he had no knowledge of how to find them. That alone was not a situation he was familiar with and knew how to handle.

Unable to determine his next move, he had turned his attention to seeing what he could find out about the witches who were threatening Henry and his family. GRumple had attempted using his powers to stop Gothel, but she had the power of others and instead of growing weaker, her coven was growing stronger. So strong in fact, that the casting of a curse was imminent, making him realize he couldn't fight her alone. He wasn't a man used to asking others for help but to fight this witch and her coven, he needed strong magic and someone who thought like him. His only hope was that WRumple would listen.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The WEvil Queen was hesitant to share too much about her curse with BWZelena, not because she didn't trust her, but well...she didn't trust her. The Savior's brat remained safely tucked away in her tower and every few days, the WEvil Queen peered inside, hoping to see some sign of weakness. Frustratingly, for her, there had been none...at least none that she had been privileged enough to witness. Unless she could count the behavior, she had noticed just recently, when she caught the little Princess appearing to be throwing a tantrum. "Was that what it was,  _Hope_?" she sneered. "Had you finally realized that you were never going to be rescued?"

The WEvil Queen had wanted to poke and push at her more, just to see if she could rile her anger again, but BWZelena had shown up and she had quickly closed the image. And with BWZelena staying close for several days, she bet her little friend was getting lonely, "But fear not, Little Princess, I've thought of several questions for you."

She couldn't wait to ask who had come to the party she knew never happened. Questions such as what kind of cake had been served or how many presents she had been given. "So many questions for the little girl," the Queen cackled as she waved her hand in front of the mirror waiting to see the inside of the tower.

The tower room was waiting for her, looking just like it had several days ago, except was that...she waved her hand, bringing the table closer, "A cupcake?" Her question came out more like a shriek, barely intelligible to anyone but her, "Who brought you a cupcake?" She stomped her foot, and manipulated the image, searching the entire room.

"Where are you, you little brat?" Around the room, she manipulated the picture, looking for the girl, but nowhere was she to be found. "She has to be there!" She muttered, thinking no one could break the spell she had used to lock her in, unless related by blood. "But," she suddenly felt lightheaded, sliding down onto her bed, "how?"

The image of BWZelena, the sister she never knew she had showing up in her castle and breaking her blood lock flitted through her mind. Could she have overlooked something else?

_"I've heard his grandson is here, and not," she had said, "the version from our land, but the one from that place, Storybrooke. Find him, your Crocodile shouldn't be far._

"Henry," she guessed. "Argh!" Her anger rose so quickly, the WEvil Queen had reacted before thinking things through and had grabbed a hairbrush flinging it at the mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Regina!" BWZelena barged into WEvil Queen's inner sanctum, "we've got a trouble."

The Queen rolled her eyes at BWZelena's histrionics, "You think you have trouble," she glanced at the remains of the mirror spread across the floor.

"Pfft," BWZelena waved her hand at the mess, "that's nothing. We've got real problems with the witch."

"You?" The Queen raised her brows in question.

A frown formed between BWZelena's brows, and then she shook her head, "The Witch, Gothel!" she cried, "remember what I told you about her coven?"

The WEvil Queen recalled her vaguely going on and on about some coven and how it would destroy everything taking their land, yada, yada, yada. She hadn't paid much attention as her obstacles were more important. She sent a disgusted look at the stupid mirror, turning her attention back to BWZelena. Perhaps if she could get the green witch out of her hair, she could once again focus on who had taken the brat.

"What is it BWZelena?" she asked her tiredly, "What do I need to do?"

"Come on," BWZelena magicked them away, "we're joining the coven."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple's relief at getting Alice back from Neverland was short-lived because once they docked, reality set in as to what came next. "Alice, wait for me please. I'll just be a moment."

"My dear," he took Hope's hand between his, "I want to thank you for ensuring that I was able to get my dear Alice back home. You are very kind."

"You're welcome, Rumple." Hope smiled fondly, "Where I'm from, I'm very close with the Stiltskin family, or the Gold family as they are known."

"And WCaptain," Rumple bypassed WHook's hand, taking his hook instead, "I owe you a great debt. Now, listen," he glanced furtively at the sky, "there's evil in the air and something bad is coming. Take the lass, find a bean and get her home, quick."

WHook's eyes darkened and Rumple expected him to say something gruff, but his eyes slid sideways landing on Hope, and his darkness faded turning into fright instead, "What's coming?"

Rumple shrugged, "A curse is coming, but there's more than one evil out there. Try the beanstalk, there might be a few beans left up there. Good luck."

Once he and Alice left WHook and Hope behind, Rumple felt compelled to make their way to the Queen's palace where he heard the other Dark One had been seen. He needed help protecting Alice. With her mother gone, she was all he had left. As the path forked, the one on the right taking him to the palace, the one on the left deeper into the forest, Alice and KRumple turned right and unknown to them WRumple separated turning left. "There's much to do." He chanted as he scampered away.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WRumple was expecting GRumple to be waiting for him when he returned to the castle and he was not disappointed.

"So, the beast has returned," GRumple goaded.

WRumple stared at GRumple, all sparkly and stooped, looking like every one of his three hundred plus years, "Why do you look like that?"

GRumple held his hands in front of him and shrugged, "Doesn't matter. It's not why I'm here."

"Well, if it's a tête-à-tête you're after," WRumple informed him, "it's going to have to wait. We have trouble."

"Gothel," GRumple responded.

WRumple inclined his head, "Maybe, but there's another."

"Drizella." GRumple responded this time.

"Her too," WRumple tried to center himself, allowing the evil in the air to circle around, hoping to assign it to the unknown evil out there. "There's another whom I've seen but they are keeping themselves carefully cloaked, but, never mind that now. A curse is coming and we have some preparations to make. Where's Henry?"

GRumple studied him so long, WRumple was afraid they were going to miss their opportunity. "How do you know?" he finally asked.

"I've seen it."

GRumple nostrils flared as he worked through whether or not he was going to listen, but he finally answered, "Alright," in a tight and all together unsure voice.

WRumple held out his hand, hoping GRumple would shake. When GRumple's hand touched WRumple's, his eyes glittered with success, "Very well then, we're aligned and I've much to share."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Henry checked that Lucy was sleeping and sat down pulling out his book and pen. The tip quivered over the page as he prepared to change the story, once again, but as long as he continued to tell himself it was for the greater good, he didn't feel so bad about it. Besides, it would all work out, right?

"Henry," A quiet voice whispered his name, startling him into dropping the pen.

The WApprentice stepped into the hollowed out tree where he and Lucy were staying, "I know what you've done Henry and I have to say, we are most displeased."

Henry set his book aside and stood to meet the WApprentice, "I'm sorry, but I needed to..." He glanced at Lucy, still sleeping peacefully.

"You know the rules, Henry. You record the events as they happen, not twist them to fit your story. This is why authors should never be allowed to write their own stories. The temptation is too great to manipulate."

"What can I do?" Henry wanted to help save them from Drizella and the witch Gothel, but he wasn't sure how and if there was even time.

"We have to allow the curse to happen and hope that enough precautions have been taken to protect and save. Here's what I need you to do."

As Henry wrote the WApprentice's words, integrating Gothel into the story earlier than she had been and giving her a daughter, and with WHook of all people, a part of him wished he wouldn't have used that stupid bean. Maybe if he would have stayed in Storybrooke and gone to college, his story would have played out as it was meant to. "Okay, I'm done. Now what?"

"Quick, give me the book and let's wake Lucy." The WApprentice instructed, "Drizella and the witch will be here soon. I will get Lucy back with her mother."

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Henry asked sadly.

"Magic always comes with a price. Now hurry."

Henry sent Lucy out the back of the log home to meet the WAprentice and as soon as she was gone, the front of the log blew apart and everything went black.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The glamour spell wore off and Rumple was waiting for Lucy as she came running out of the log, "You're not the.." she started to say before a huge explosion rocked the earth.

"Hurry, Lucy. We must get back to your mother quickly." Rumple took her hand and magicked them away.

**~~~ouat~~~**

For the first time since the time curse had been cast, the Watcher was nervous. With that imbecile Gothel going rogue and putting her revenge first, someone else was in control. If another curse was cast sending them all to the Land Without Magic, who knew if they'd ever be able to find their way back.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The coven stood in the center of the wicca symbol, around the witch Gothel, all chanting some unrecognizable words, their voices bringing forth winds and flames to circle around them. "It's time, Regina," Drizella called above the chanting, "I need the magic of someone who's already crushed the heart of the thing they loved the most. And that's you. Hurry now. The coven is getting impatient."

"I already told you I wouldn't help you, Drizella." Regina pleaded, "You're making a grave mistake."

"I was afraid you would feel that way!" Gothel sneered, "I brought a little insurance. How important is your son?" She waved her hand and a near-unconscious Henry landed in the dirt at their feet.

Ella gasped and ran to him, "No." She cried, "Someone, do something".

"Cast the curse, Henry lives. Don't he dies. Your choice, Regina." Drizella warned.

"But," Ella turned her tear-stained face their direction, "Lucy's just a kid, she shouldn't be all alone."

Rumple conjured a white elephant, "Here, hold this and you will know she's your child." He then he gave a chipped t-cup to Alice, "I charmed it with Mr. Gold. In my mind, it's the key. Get it to me, if it doesn't work, you know what you have to do."

Regina exchanged looks with Rumple and had to trust that his enchantments would help them find each other and break the curse. With no other choice, she moved into the center of the coven, cut her hand and allowed a drop of blood to fall to the ground. As soon as the blood hit the ground, it mixed with the other ingredients, burning lava following the grooves of the symbol until the rolling purple smoke started to rise. With Henry on one side and her sister on the other, Regina closed her eyes and waited to once again be lost.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Ever since learning about the impending curse, Hope hadn't said much, as she didn't really know what to say. She felt like she was trapped in someone's bad dream and couldn't wake up, and now, now she wanted to...suddenly, she couldn't control her emotions and when she lifted her hand a spark of light zipped forward setting a small bush on fire.

"Hope, come here." WHook gently pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her.

As soon as his arm closed around her, Hope felt safe and even though she knew he wasn't her father, he felt like her father. He smelled the same and just like her father, he made her feel safe. As smoke swirled around them, she buried her head against his shoulder, "Where do you think it's taking us?"

She could feel WHook shaking his head against the top of hers, "Wherever it is, we will win." He whispered as they were swept away by the curse.

 _Did you catch that there were several places where Rumples were_ merged. _Did you catch that? Also, the reason that Hope woke when she touched the hook was revealed. The Hope/WHook scenes were just fun for me because I can totally imagine Hope being a spitfire and giving her father hell, especially if she is magical._

**Hyperion Heights**

Regina pushed open the door to her apartment, a little put out at her sister for not showing up at the bar to help, "Zelena," she called, "where were you..." The words died as she took in the sight before her. Zelena, as if not a care in the world was laying back in a chair, hair in a towel, mask on her face, cotton between her toes after a fresh pedicure, and earbuds in her ears, bobbing her head to only something she could hear. "Zelena! " she pulled out one of the buds, "I asked where you were."

"You don't have to yell." Her sister whined. "I've had a bad day and needed a bit of pampering."

"The candy box? I thought you gave it to Rumple and he said they were working on it." Regina dropped down onto the sofa, tucking a leg under her.

"I did," Zelena shrugged a shoulder, "but with all that's going on in this town, you can never be too careful."

**~~~ouat~~~**

With two women dead and another threatened, the need to solve the candy killer case was becoming more pressing by the day. Weaver had come up with the idea that hidden within the pages of Henry's book were clues to identify the killer. Rogers wasn't sure where Weaver had gotten his information, but since he had a way of knowing things before others, it was worth a look. He had worked his way through half of the book, but nothing jumped out, making him think he needed to take a second look.

He flipped through a few more pages, got up and grabbed a cup of coffee and returned to see another few pages had turned revealing a woman. Her long blonde hair and her green eyes struck a chord deep in his memory and as clear as if she were sitting next to him he heard her say, "What are you boys doing?" He decided she must have been at the bar one night when he was there with Nick and Henry, but when? "Bloody hell," he whispered as the memory faded away.

"No!" He couldn't let that happen again. Memories had been tickling at the edges of his mind, especially every time he was with Hope, but they were memories he couldn't grasp. The more it happened, the more frustrated he became with their evasiveness. Rapidly, he turned the pages, until his eyes locked on a line written in the book in italics.  _Even the possibility of a happy ending begins with hope. "_ That's a nice thought. _'_ "

"What's a nice thought?" Henry's voice interrupted his musings about happy endings and a mysterious woman.

"Nothing," Rogers frowned at his friend, "but I'm glad you're here. See this woman. Can you tell me who she is?" He pointed at the blonde woman he couldn't get out of his mind.

"To be honest," Henry studied her, "I made her up."

"You made her up? Are you sure? She looks familiar, that's all." He closed the book and put it away but an hour later when it was time to leave to meet Hope for dinner, something made him grab the book.

He found Hope seated at their usual table looking at the menu, "Why do you waste your time looking at that? You get the same thing every time we come in here."

Hope grinned, "I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess I just want to make sure."

"And?" He wondered, "Shall I guess what you're going to order?"

She stuck her tongue out, "Shut up and sit down."

When the waitress came by, without even asking, Rogers ordered her a grilled cheese and onion rings and a burger and fries for himself. "You never change." He laughed at her look of chagrin.

"What can I say. This place has the best...no, second best grilled cheese around." He watched her pour ketchup on her plate and proceed to dunk a ring in the sweet red paste.

"So, this place has the second-best sandwiches? Who has the first?" He took a bite of his burger and had to agree with Hope the sandwiches were quite good.

"A place called, Granny's. It's back home. I used to go there with," she bit her lip and a pink tint darkened her cheeks. "Never mind."

"Oh now," he teased her, "this sounds like a good story. "Who did you go to Granny's with?"

She shrugged, "Just a boy."

He lifted a brow, sending her a grin, "Oh, so there's a boy, is there? And does this boy have a name?"

She rolled her eyes at his question, "Gideon. His name is Gideon."

"Oh ho, Gideon. Sounds like a strong name." He sent her a cheeky smile. "And your family likes this Gideon?"

"Well," she began, "There are many complications."

"Family? Because I could see how your father might make things quite difficult for his daughter's suitors."

She nodded, "I'm not too sure my parents approve of him."

"Well, tell me about him. Is he in school or does he work?"

Rogers watched her face, for lack of a better word, take on a dreamy look, "He's at school studying to be a doctor. But," she shrugged again, "It's complicated."

"I can't imagine you making a poor decision. " He smiled, "Given the life you've made for yourself here, they'd be crazy not to trust you."

"I'll tell them you said that." Her eyes twinkled making him feel he was only getting part of the story, but unwilling to say anything to upset her, he let it go.

The remainder of the meal went smoothly and before they were ready for the evening to end, he received a call from the station requesting he return. "You'll be alright?"

"I'm a big girl, Rogers," she grinned, "I'll be fine."

He nodded in understanding and stood up, the book tumbling to the floor, its pages opening so his mysterious woman stared up at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hope gasp, but when he brought his attention back to her, she was studying the picture in the book.

"Is that Henry's book?" She picked it up, "I've been meaning to read it. Did you bring it with you for a reason?"

Rogers studied her for several seconds thinking there was something different in her voice, "I've been trying to remember that woman," he pointed at the picture, "she seems familiar to me."

"Really? Hmm." Hope flipped through a few more pages, "Do you need it back, or could I..."

Rogers left the book with Hope and after paying their check made his way back to the station. With a little luck, they would be able to wrap up the candy killer case sooner rather than later.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple hadn't seen Hope since the night they had broken into Belfrey's building and taken the books. He couldn't decide if that was good and she had listened to what he said or if it was bad and she was doing things covertly. Knowing her parents, he had his suspicions about what she was doing and it concerned him...more than he expected.

While he puzzled through the clues as to the identity of the killer, he kept his fingers busy trying to put back together the broken teacup. Belle would say it was just a cup, but to him it signified the first time that he looked in her eyes and saw so much more than he wanted to see. And now all these years later, without her by his side, the broken pieces signaled his broken life. He needed both to once again connect.

"I wouldn't have taken you for an antiques kind of guy." Rogers retorted as he entered the office. "Any news on the candy killer case while I was at dinner with Hope?"

"You're not really calling it that are you?" Rumple looked up after placing a delicate piece of the cup back where it belonged.

Rogers laughed, "It's the boys in the bullpens' name for it."

"That fits," Rumple set down the cup, leaning back in his chair, "How's young Hope. I haven't seen her around the station in days."

"Good," Rogers frowned, his face getting a far-away look, "I left her reading a copy of Henry's book. Thought maybe she recognized a woman in there that looked familiar to me, but she says no."

"You don't trust her?" Who was the woman he was referring to crossed Rumple's mind and would Hope be able to piece any clues together as to who their killer was? After all, she was an outsider looking in, giving her more objectivity than if she would have been in the middle of it.

Rogers frowned, "It's not that I don't trust her, but after she was trapped in the freezer, I just feel a need to watch out for her."

Rumple thought that was probably a good idea but made a mental note to check on her later. "I called Henry earlier and asked him to stop by the station. I want to solicit his help with these writings."

Rogers took the book, but when Henry walked into the office, they were no closer to making sense of them than before.

"Rogers, Weaver," Henry glanced between the two, "I was just on my way to the airport, so I don't have long."

"You decided to move?" Rogers asked quietly, as he ushered Henry inside.

"No...yes...I don't know." Henry admitted, "I was just going to New York to check it out."

Rumple got right to the point because Henry couldn't be allowed to go anywhere, "We need your help, Henry. We want to take a problem off the streets and can't do that without your help. You've heard of the candy killer?"

Henry nodded slowly, "Rogers told me a little bit. Sounds super creepy. I definitely can't help you with it."

"Actually, I think you might be the only who can." Rumple persisted, "It turns out this killer," he held up the book, "is a huge fan of your work." Opening it to a page marked, he pointed, "We found it at the crime scene."

In need of a large working area, they made their way to the evidence room where Henry flipped through the pages and read over the notes that the killer had written around his prose. After flipping back and forth between the same set of pages, he shut the book hard, shouting with frustration, "I can't do this!" Henry's disgust came through loud and clear, "You know why I wrote this book in the first place? Because I thought these stories would give people hope and now some psychopath is using them to kill people."

"Not if you stop him," Rumple told him matter-of-factly."

"Stop putting that on me!" Henry ranted, "I don't have any answers. I don't have the secret code to these stories, because it turns out I don't even understand them." He pushed away from the table, heading for the door.

Rumple couldn't believe this was the same boy who had held their family together time and again with his belief. That the witch had completely taken his belief, in not only magic, but in himself was a travesty, one that Rumple, as his grandfather needed to see if he could help fix. "Hey, where are you going?"

Henry turned around, "I'm getting on a plane. New York is a long way from home, but nothing here has worked out so great."

 _Here goes nothing_ , Rumple thought, "And yet we both know you're not walking out that door. Not if you're anything like the Henry Mills in that book."

"You read the book?" Henry asked softly.

"Yes," Rumple nodded, "I wouldn't dismiss those stories just yet. You see, even if you can't admit it, I think you're quite a lot like your namesake. He was my favorite character."

"Everyone likes a little kid full of hope and belief." Henry scoffed.

"I didn't like him because he was a little kid," Rumple corrected, "I liked him because he fought for those things."

Henry's stance relaxed, "You're right, I am a lot like the character in that book. You know I wrote myself into the book to connect with the characters..." he stopped, and hurried back to the table, "I think I know what the killer is doing." He went on to explain, "The killer thinks he's a character in the book."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Rumple sent Henry a smile, relieved that maybe his grandson wasn't too far away from regaining some of his belief.

**~~~ouat~~~**

A few days later, Rumple was waiting outside Roni's when Regina slipped out to meet him, "What took so long?" he groused. "It's cold out here."

"Sorry, Zelena was slow in coming down to cover for me." She melted farther back into the shadows, "She's been different since she brought that candy box to the station."

He really wanted to say he didn't give a rat's ass about Zelena, but since he was trying to turn over a new leaf, gave her a ready excuse, "She's spooked."

"I know I would be," Regina agreed with him, "We'll all feel better once you've caught them."

"I guess it's your and Zelena's lucky day, because I brought news." Rumple explained that the killer was Nick and he was Hansel in the Enchanted Forest II and was already in custody. "Have you had any luck with the little problem of Henry's heart?"

Regina sighed, "I hope so. Facilier promised to enchant an object that when Henry touches it, the spell cursing his heart will be broken."

"And when that happens, we won't have to worry about him dying when the curse is broken?" Rumple asked, hopeful that soon all of this would be over.

"That's what he said," Regina confided quietly, "I just hope he can be trusted."

**~~~ouat~~~**

To the Watcher's delight, the magic that was keeping them in Hyperion Heights was eroding more every day. The biggest obstacle currently in the way was the witch, Gothel, as her agenda involved destroying the human race. Since her agenda was in direct opposition to the Watcher's, something would need to be done.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope had been tempted to have a word...or two or three with Rumple, about the curse on Henry's heart, and the fact that he had kept it from her. But then she happened to see Lucy handing Regina a glass slipper and decided that her plan had just gotten easier. After that, it had been relatively simple to follow Regina to Facilier's office, where she entered with a box, and left his office empty-handed.

Facilier didn't have any specific pattern to his comings and goings and while it occurred to her to ask for help, she decided that saving her brother was something she needed to do alone. Watching the doctor's office was boring and more times than she cared to admit, she had just about fallen asleep in her hiding place. Her complacency almost caused her to lose the perfect opportunity when he walked right by where she was sitting and she overheard him say he was going to be gone for the rest of the day. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Hope had taken the stairs, picked the lock to his office and was inside before she could talk herself out of the plan.

She had been in his office for ten to fifteen minutes, but every place that she thought the shoe might be hidden had turned out to be empty. Just as she found another cabinet, Hope heard the outside door open, and looked around for something to give her an excuse to be in the office, grabbing a trashcan at the last minute.

"I thought I saw you come in here," she heard the whispered words behind her, almost causing her to jump out of her skin.

"What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?" She stomped her foot in disgust.

"Sorry, Dearie." Rumple looked around the room, "Why are you in here? I thought I told you to be careful?"

Hope gave him an annoyed look, "We'll discuss why you didn't tell me about Henry's heart later. Now help me find the Enchanted Forest II object so I can help Henry."

Rumple sent her a sideways look that made her think she hadn't heard the last of it but did as she asked, helping her by taking one side of the room, while she looked on the other.

She heard him whisper, "I thought I'd lost you," and turned to see whom he could be talking with, but he was holding what looked like a scrapbook. When she inched closer, Rumple didn't acknowledge her, almost as if he were in his own world. He set the book on a counter and as he slowly opened it, Hope could see pictures and pieces of paper attached, but wasn't close enough to see who they were of until she heard, "I've tried Belle, but I don't think I'm going to find my way home to you."

"No," Hope screamed silently assuming he was thinking they would be locked inside this curse forever.

"No, I don't think that you will," Facilier stepped inside the room and casually sauntered their way, "Dark One." he added, almost as an after-thought.

Hope's fearful eyes met Rumple's but before she could move out of the way, Facilier grabbed her, holding her in front of him like a shield.

Rumple pulled the book to his chest, "Hope," Rumple started to say before being interrupted.

"How nice of you to pay me a visit," Facilier mocked, "and you brought a friend. Hope did you say her name was?"

"Leave her alone." Rumple raised his hand to choke Facilier, "How dare you get in my way. Remember, you're not the only one who has magic now."

Hope watched the emotions at war on Rumple's face wondering which man was going to win. The Rumple who was around during her parent's courtship would have snapped Facilier's neck without thinking, but this one...he didn't have the fire for killing. She saw the minute the changed Rumple won and he let up, allowing Facilier to take control.

"That's what I thought," Facilier laughed as he pushed a knife against her throat, pulling her back against him. "You're a shadow of your former self." He hissed continuing to taunt Rumple, "It's sad, trying to get back to your beloved has made you the worst version of you."

Rumple's eyes went dark, "You don't know what you're talking about. Now let her go." His voice and enunciation was that of the old Dark One, but his eyes...those were different. Softer, kinder, eyes filled with love and more regrets than any man should know.

Hope couldn't breathe, she was being held so tightly and she could feel blood trickling down her neck as Rumple tried to negotiate with the maniac who was holding her prisoner. Spots began to form in front her eyes, and as her knees gave out and she was falling to the ground, she could swear she saw two Rumple's in the room.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WRumple had been monitoring the situation and the other few times the fork leading to a right or wrong decision was offered, he'd stepped up, but still remain converged with Rumple. This time though, with young Hope's life on the line, there had been no option as he couldn't allow her to die. When Facilier had grabbed her, the fact that he had no magic in Hyperion Heights hadn't registered until he had raised his arm and his magic had somehow returned. He wasn't sure what had reignited his dark powers but now that it was coursing through his veins, he was willing to use it to protect others, stabbing Facilier in the back with the very knife he had been holding at Hope's throat.

Once Facilier's body vanished into dust, WRumple looked into the stunned face of Rumple, "Hello, Dearie," he giggled, "Did you really think you had lost me?"

"I thought," Rumple shook his head and went to check on Hope.

"How is she?" WRumple asked as he snapped his fingers and the slipper appeared in his hand.

"Fine," Rumple's glare had returned, "But how do we explain you?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," WRumple tskked, before once again converging with GRumple.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple shook his head, almost stunned by the ease with which WRumple had converged and then diverged. Had he done that before, both here and when they were in the Wish Realm?

From deep inside he heard the words,  _Don't think about it too much, as it's too confusing,_ and deciding that to be true helped Hope to sit up. "Are you feeling okay? I found the object."

Hope took the slipper from his hand, "I'm fine. Now let me up, I need to go find Henry."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope knew she probably should be feeling a little light-headed from Facilier's tight hold, but she had to get to Henry. He seemed to be a creature of habit and usually stopped by Roni's around the same time each night, so that was where she planned to start. She rounded the corner and had just taken hold of the door handle when it was pushed from the opposite side with enough force that she almost dropped the slipper.

"Hope!" Regina exclaimed grasping her elbow to keep her from falling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Regina," Hope said gently, but when she saw the look on the other woman's face, realized what name she had used.

Regina's eyes went wide, "You're awake?" Hope had barely agreed before she continued, "and you're really Hope Jones? Oh, I bet Snow was so excited."

Hope smiled at the older woman, "She is, ugh was, or will be, but look," she held up the slipper, "I know about Henry and can get rid of the spell on his heart."

"So Facilier kept his word, did he? But why did he give it to you?"

"That's a long story, one for another time. But," Hope frowned, "how was Gothel able to curse Henry's heart? I thought you had protected it long ago."

Regina's smile disappeared, "I don't know Hope, but I'm glad you can save him. Why don't you..." she stopped, looking off toward where the community garden was located. Hope followed her gaze and could see smoke rising above the buildings.

"Oh no," Regina whispered, taking Hope's hand, squeezing it tightly, "Get Rumple. Tell him Gothel has started her spell to bring back the coven members. But first save Henry. He left his backpack. It's on the bar but be careful." She hugged Hope quickly and took off running toward the rising smoke.

**~~~ouat~~**

Rogers was coming down the hall as the door crashed open and Kelly charged into the station. Her first stop was at the desk sergeant's where she demanded to speak with Weaver. Rogers heard him answer, "He's not here." and thought about ducking into a room, but her wild eyes were quicker.

"You," she advanced on him, "You need to find my daughter."

"Margot's missing? He hadn't seen her or Tilly the past few days, but assumed they were together. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Well," she continued to advance, "yesterday morning. But she was supposed to work at Roni's and didn't show up. Plus," she took another step, her finger pointed at the center of his chest, "she was seen with Tilly talking to that witch."

"Whoa, hold on here," he cupped her elbow, ushering her into his office, "tell me again."

Kelly took a deep breath and began, "The witch was talking to my daughter and Tilly. Go find them."

But she didn't stick around afterward to hear what he had to say, leaving him wondering, was she worried about Margot or wasn't she?

"You look perplexed," Weaver sat down across from him, "what seems to be the problem?"

Rogers explained his mysterious visitor, but was still unsure as to whether he should go look for the girls or not. "What do you think, Weaver? Is there a reason I should go searching for Margot and Tilly.

"I think it's time I let you in on a few things," Weaver started the conversation, "Magic is real, and all those things in Henry's book...they happened.

**~~~ouat~~~**

When Hope arrived at Henry's she couldn't decide what to say to explain why she was there that didn't sound ridiculous, so decided secrecy was the answer. The backpack was set on the floor, in front of the door, and the glass slipper gently set on top of it, forcing him to touch the shoe. Once she was happy with the presentation, Hope knocked on the door...and ran.

She ran just far enough to be able to hide around a corner and still be able to watch and wait. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long for the door to open, but Henry stood looking up and down the hall so long, she thought her heart was going to jump out of her body. Finally, he squatted down staring at the slipper, almost as if waiting for it to talk to him. Hope counted ten, fifteen, twenty heartbeats until he reached out and gently touched the shoe. As soon as his finger and the glass came into contact, Hope saw a tiny light of magic spark to life and leap from the shoe into Henry. The relief she felt almost caused her knees to buckle, but if what Regina feared was true, there was no time. With one last look down the hall at her big brother, Hope went looking for Rumple.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Regina watched Gothel circle the flames, her lips moving in silence as she recited an incantation to summon others like her. Individuals who cared nothing about whom they caused pain, in fact they fed on the pain of others, much like the person she used to be. Villains, the lot of them.

She didn't have magic in this town but there was no way she was going to allow that witch to destroy these people, some of which were her family. There had been too much blood shed in the world, and yes, she had caused others a lot of pain, but she had been trying to make things right. She couldn't go back and change or bring back those whose lives she had taken, but she could fight with everything inside her, to save the lives of the people in her town.

But how? Gothel had magic, she had nothing. The weight of protecting those around her lay heavy on her shoulders. The irony of how at one time it had been she who was threatening to destroy a village because they had hidden Snow White didn't escape her, but this time there would be no bloodshed, except maybe the witches.

Regina inched closer to where Gothel was standing, the opening of a small cave visible over Gothel's shoulder. Inside, she could see Robyn and Alice tied up, putting more pressure on her to come up with a plan before the witch brought back enough members to wipe them all away. She couldn't let that happen and stepped out into plain site, "Let them go. They're just girls and have nothing to do with this."

"Oh, they're part of the plan, Regina," Gothel pointed at Alice, "especially that one. She belongs to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Are you mad?" Regina cried. "She doesn't belong to the Dark One. He doesn't have a daughter."

"Oh, not the Dark One; Rumpelstiltskin, the Savior." She raised her hands bringing the flames higher and hotter with every second.

Regina wanted to say she didn't have any idea what she was talking about, but she remembered that Rumple had been born to be a savior to the villain that was his mother. Was it that in another realm, he wasn't the Dark One, but was instead a Savior?

When Gothel went back to attending her flames Regina picked up a large stick and silently advanced, hoping the popping of the flames would cover her footsteps. A few feet from her intended victim, she raised the stick and swung it toward Gothel's head, but...her move had been anticipated and with a wave of her hand, the witch turned the stick into splinters.

"I was hoping you'd bring more." Gothel taunted.

Regina felt her blood boil, "Sorry, I left my bag of tricks at home."

"You've gone soft, Regina. Your other half is so much more...fun." The words rolled off her tongue, each one laced with hate. "That's the problem with you humans. You care too much. Hate is so much more productive. Just ask your sister."

"My sister?" Regina asked curiously, "You don't know anything about Zelena. She finally got her life right."

Gothel tilted her head, "Did she now? Well, well...are you sure?"

Regina frowned at the response, "You know my sister?" Her anger was rising, but without magic she felt powerless, her broken stick and words all that was left.

Gothel sent her a half-smile that could only be described as mysterious, "Everyone knows Greenie. She's a special kind of mean."

Regina saw red and charged, running into the witch before she had a chance to use any magic on her, but that didn't last. Once Gothel was able to get her bearings, with a wave of her hand, she sent Regina flying. Not willing to give up, Regina once again pushed up and charged, but she was no match for an angry villain with power.

Gothel toyed with her, a barbed word then a blast of magic, over and over again until with every movement, her body ached all over. The ability to breath became increasingly more difficult, but with one last burst, she pushed and lashed out at the demon woman.

"Face it, Regina. Love made you weak. I'm going to kill you and then Henry and everyone in this pitiful town." She waved her hand, sending Regina tumbling down the walk, her head striking repeatedly as she rolled. The realization that she had been defeated followed her down into blackness.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Henry wondered if it had been Roni who left the shoe and his bag, but he hadn't seen her, so he couldn't be sure. She had been trying to get him to believe that his life was a lie and that he was her son, adopted years ago, but if that was true, how come he didn't remember her?

He tossed his bag on the table, intending to examine the slipper, but when the bag landed, it opened spilling several pieces of paper on the floor. The papers were clipped together and on top of them was a picture of him, when he was about ten, standing next to Roni. They were legal forms,  **City of Boston Adoption Papers,**  to be exact. Henry's breath caught at the name on the form where it listed his mother...Regina Mills, just like Roni...or Regina had tried to tell him. But how could that be, as he remembered none of his life with her.

A phone number was listed and before he could stop his thought process, he had pulled his phone out and dialed the number. It rang once...twice...three times, and he almost hung up. "Hello." The voice on the other end of the phone was his, many years before and with that realization the memories rolled through his brain.

_Hello, are you Emma Swan? My name's Henry and I'm your son. Eating the turnover and sharing a true love's kiss with Emma to break the spell Storybrooke was under._

_Flying with Peter Pan, touching the storybook and sharing a true love's kiss with Regina to get his memories back._

_Sailing and sword fighting with Killian, becoming the author, being knighted by Queen Snow, the Evil Queen killing his grandparents._

_Emma and Killian getting married, the Black Fairy cursing them once again, driving away from Storybrooke._

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rogers walked out of the station, everything that Weaver had said about magic going around in his head. He could easily accept that there was magic around them as there were instances where situations occurred that he didn't quite understand. What he didn't agree with though, was that the book had someone else determining his fate and he didn't believe that anyone could determine that, but him.

Arriving at the abandoned club, where the desk sergeant said there were reports of seeing Tilly and Margot, he opened the door with his gun drawn. At one time the room had been grand, with burgundy wallpaper and velvet upholstery, but years of disuse left behind nothing but faded memories.

There was an opening at the front of the club, revealing a tunnel, its end showcased by a glowing light. He made his down to the tunnel and the closer he came to the light, the louder a hum became, until periodically he could hear a word...or two.

Rogers peered around the opening, able to see that Eloise Gardner was circling a giant fire, chanting some nonsense words, and as she did, the flames seemed to dance. She then would look off to the side of the room and laugh as if what she was doing was making her happy.

Moving to the other side of the opening, he was able to look around a partial wall, and what he saw made him wish he would have called for back-up. Tilly and Margot were tied up on one side of the fire and in the distance, he could see the body of someone, lying still...so still he wasn't sure if they were dead...or alive.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope ran into the police station, bypassing the desk sergeant, making her way directly to Rumple's desk. He was looking through the book that he had rescued from Facilier's office, not noticing her until she called his name, "Rumple," he looked up startled, as if he had forgotten exactly where he was, "Gothel started the spell. Regina sent me to get you."

"Did Regina go after her?" he asked, already opening the desk drawer to store the book.

"Yes," Hope admitted. "It's been a while as I had to get the slipper to Henry first."

"That's taken care of?"

"Yes, what about Rogers?" Hope hadn't seen him when she walked through but knew he could be in the evidence room. "Should we bring him?"

Rumple slipped on his jacket, "He's out looking for Tilly and Margot, but maybe we can catch up with him. Let's go."

**~~~ouat~~~**

_Meeting Cinderella, falling in love, Lucy, cursed!_

"Hello, who's this?" His young voice brought Henry back to the present.

"Ugh, is this Henry Mills?" he asked in a voice tremulous with what was happening.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Uhh, I'm just a friend of your mother's." He felt as if he were in a dream and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to wake up.

"You must be calling about the graduation party. We moved it. We're meeting at Granny's now."

"Oh, it's your graduation?" Which meant that they had been sent back in time to before he graduated from high school. Back in time to before he had taken the bean leaving Storybrooke to find his story.

"Yep, sure is. Are you a friend of my mom's from work or something? Should I go get her?

"Oh no no. Wait, um, I just called to congratulate you."

"Oh well, thanks."

"So, what's next? You're having doubts, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" His younger self seemed surprised, "I told my mom I was having doubts about what I should do next."

"Piece of advice...home isn't a place, it's the people in it and you don't have a home until you just miss it." And he missed Storybrooke, Emma and Killian, his grandparents, Granny's. He wanted to go home and to do that the curse had to be broken. With that in mind, Henry went to find Regina.

**~~~ouat~~~**

"You might as well come out now, Captain." Eloise taunted with the fact that she knew he was hiding and watching.

The fact that she called him Captain, didn't register immediately, but when it did, the picture in Henry's book of him standing on the deck of a ship appeared in his mind. He shook his head to clear the image, his focus returning to freeing the girls and stepped from behind the rock formation, his gun trained on the woman, "Let them go Eloise," he advised her. "You were given freedom. Use it to start over."

"I am starting over," she snarled, "starting over and finally getting my revenge. The humans need to die."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Rogers saw a dark head crawling stealthily toward where Tilly and Margot were tied up. His blood ran cold as he realized it was Hope and he needed to keep Eloise talking and her attention on him. Subtly, he shifted in the opposite direction from where the girls were, hoping that Eloise's eyes followed him. Hoping also that Weaver wasn't far behind.

"Revenge on the humans? Why do you feel the humans need to die?" She took the bait, angling her body toward his direction, giving Hope time to untie Tilly and Margot.

"They took my family," she began." Now it's my turn to take from them."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope worked on the knots holding Margo, but her hands was shaking so badly, she couldn't get them to cooperate. She kept thinking about what Rumple said about it not being her story and if anything happened, it would be as if she never existed. But she couldn't let these people die.

Rogers kept asking questions and so far Gothel was only interested in what she had to say and every few minutes she would wave her arms around the flames and chant something causing them to dance.

Hope heard her say, "You have no idea what it's like, Captain, to have your family suddenly ripped away from you." And while Rogers gave her a sympathetic answer, Hope knew better. She knew about her grandfather leaving his sons behind and about Liam dying, leaving this man behind, causing her to die a little inside  _because_  Rogers didn't know  _any_  of that.

Suddenly, Gothel snapped, "you think that can stop me?" She sent his gun flying into the shadows. Hope tried to work faster as it seemed that their time for negotiating was about over.

She had just about gotten the ropes untied when Gothel sent a bolt of magic toward Rogers scattering the dirt and rock at his feet everywhere. "You're of no use to me, Captain. I should have killed you in the Enchanted Forest II when I had the chance.

The flames were dancing, and Hope couldn't decide if she was getting power from the fire or using her power to ignite it higher. Hope watched her body language and saw the minute Gothel turned toward Rogers, prepared to unleash her magic in his direction. "She'll kill him." Hope whispered already on her feet running toward him.

"No," she screamed, knocking him off his feet and out of the way just as a powerful stream of magic shook the ground around them.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Rumple saw Hope take off after Rogers, "Hope, no!" he shouted just as the ground shook with the power of the magic stream.

"Hope?" Gothel pondered, "and where does she fit into our dear little story?"

"Leave her alone," Rumple finally gave up and used his magic to release Alice and Robyn. "Isn't my power what you've been after for years?"

"The Dark One power? That's not all I want," she chided him, "I want it all. Your Savior power and your Dark One power. With both, I will be unstoppable."

As she continued talking, Rumple could feel the men inside of him warring to get out. But something was stopping them from showing themselves. "I'll stop you," Rumple proclaimed. "I may have done a lot of dark deeds, but you'll have to kill me before I'll allow you to harm these people."

"You're not strong enough to fight me alone," Gothel taunted him. "Where's the Savior Rumple? Did he get left back in the Enchanted Forest II? Doesn't he care enough about his precious daughter to want to protect her?"

"Daughter," he frowned, "Who is Savior Rumple's daughter?"

"You don't know?" she asked surprised. "Why our little Alice, of course. Now, I'm tired of playing. Give me your power, now."

Rumple's magic blasted from his fingers, crashing against Gothel's, sparks where they collided shooting off in every direction. Holding her off with one hand, he reached into his jacket pocket to get his dagger, the source of his real power, but he had left it in its safe place. She was right, he couldn't do it alone. Without help, she would win and he would fail. He couldn't let that happen and for them to step up and fight by his side, he had to admit that he was not just the Dark One, as he had been for years, but he could be a hero, a knight, perhaps even a savior. "I might not be strong enough to beat you alone," he told her, "but together we will not allow you to win."

"What are you talking about, Old Man?" she laughed at him. "You look like you're standing all alone to me."

"I'm not alone," He asserted.

"I'm with him," KRumple stepped to his right adding his light power to Rumple's dark.

WRumple stepped to the left, adding his power to the others, "I'm with him." Their combined power pushed back against hers, until GRumple thought they were going to win.

Gothel chanted a few words and the flames fanned around her, the distinct outline of several of her coven members visible. "You can't win. I won't let you."

She threw the full force of her power, with the power of those coven members present, at them, laughing as their combined efforts began to weaken.

"Tilly, get Margot join us." A look of confusion crossed her face, reminding him that she was still cursed, "Hurry. Form a chain and push back. Together."

Robyn put her hand on Alice's shoulder, who linked with WRumple, then GRumple, and KRumple, the three sides of Rumpelstiltskin, the daughter of one of those and her true love, combining their power to destroy the villain who threatened to destroy all of them. Gradually, Gothel's power began to fade and the flames started dying, her coven members once again fading from sight. "One more push." With a united front, they fought together until all that remained of Gothel and her coven was a large tree, and several smaller ones, resting in the center of the garden.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Henry ran into the garden in time to see the trees sprout up in the center and three Rumpelstiltskins standing arm in arm with Alice and Robyn. He looked around wildly, knowing that his mom had been in on whatever had gone down. When he saw her lying on the ground in the opposite direction of the others, his heart stuttered in fear, "Mom, mom. Hold on mom, I've got you." He cradled her in his arms and brushed the hair back from her face. She hadn't moved, hadn't opened her eyes and her still frame brought tears to his eyes, "Sorry it took me so long to remember, but I'm here." He cried. "Come back to me, mom. I love you." He cried again, the fear crawling up inside of him, a living, breathing thing. Pulling her closer to his side, Henry kissed her softly. As soon as his lips touched her forehead, the magic of their mother and son bond pulsed throughout Hyperion Heights, breaking the evil curse and sending everyone home.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The dagger gleamed in the Watcher's hand as the curse was broken and the Enchanted Forest II beckoned. One by one the adversaries were being destroyed, "And then there were two." reverberated around the castle as the Watcher sat admiring the shiny new toy.

**~fin**

_And the curse is broken and not by one person but by several. For me this held true to the story that Once was telling in that if it was an issue that was about you, then you had to save yourself, however if it was an issue or villain, that was after the entire town, then you had to work together, which was always an issue w/ Rumple._

**_The next chapter will be posted sometime next week as soon as I get it back from my beta. Thanks for reading._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse in Hyperion Heights is broken and they have arrived back in the Enchanted Forest II/Wish Realm. The time curse is still causing problems. And now that they are back in the EF/WF, be prepared to meet up with the many versions once again... it's a rather short chapter but the break is just delicious.. And if you are enjoying Hope and WHook's relationship then you'll enjoy this chapter a lot.

**Chapter 7**

**Wish Realm/Enchanted Forest II**

Hope didn't want to open her eyes as with them closed she could continue to relive the events of the night before.

_Hope heard the minute Gideon stepped foot on the Jolly Roger, and thought about running up to him, but at the last minute forced him to come to her. That didn't keep her from opening the door as soon as he knocked and throwing herself into his arms, "Now that's a greeting I can get behind." he murmured just before his lips covered hers._

_"How was work?" she asked as they left the Jolly behind, "Did you have a good day?"_

_As with every other time they were together, their conversation was easy, moving from her job as a teacher to his at Storybrooke hospital. They talked about her family and his and the fact that their fathers no longer hated the idea that they were dating but had moved up to tolerating it._

_Once dinner was over, Gideon led her into another room in the restaurant, this one reserved for dancing. The lights were low, and the small orchestra was playing a slow number, but for them, it was empty. Gideon didn't immediately pull her into his arms, but when she opened her mouth to say something, he kissed her, and sat her on the arm of a chair, "Trust me." he whispered going down on one knee._

_Hope closed her eyes, savoring the moment that she had been wanting to happen for longer than she could remember. When she opened them, the man she loved was on one knee, holding a ring, "Hope, I have loved you forever. Will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"_

_She swallowed the lump in her throat, barely able to see as the tears filled her eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you. She cupped his face, kissing him tenderly._

_Gideon slipped the ring onto her finger, and pulling her gently into his arms, gave her a kiss so sweet and tender she had just about melted at his feet. "What do you think our families will say?"_

_He grimaced, "I don't care, Hope. I'd go anywhere, do anything your father wanted, just to prove to him that his Princess will be loved and cherished every day as if it were my last."_

_They had danced long into the night before coming back to the Jolly where they made love four hours. Today they planned to go tell their parents and while she knew that her parents would eventually trust her decision, she also didn't relish the hoops that her father was sure to make Gideon jump through._

_She opened her eyes slowly, expecting a pair of dark brown ones to be sharing her pillow..._

"Damn!" Hope exclaimed opening her eyes, not to the Jolly Roger she had been living in, but to another one located in another place and another realm. Slowly, the events of the day before came back to her and she remembered three Rumples, Alice and Robyn defeating Gothel and then seeing Henry bent over Regina. "The curse must be broken." She pushed herself up off the bed, her eyes catching the ornate ring on her finger. "What the..." In Hyperion Heights she celebrated her twenty-first birthday, but she wasn't twenty-one any longer, she was twenty-eight and engaged to Gideon Gold. Where did the time go and where was WHook?"

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook woke on the deck of the Jolly Roger, his men scattered around him, "Hope!" he cried realizing immediately that she had been the last person he had been talking to when the curse was broken, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Hope!" he cried again, running to the other side of the ship to look out over the docks.

"WHook?" he heard her melodic voice calling as she came up from the cabin below.

Without conscious thought, he ran to her, wrapping her in a bear hug, "I thought you were lost." Logically, he knew that she had to go home, but emotionally he wasn't ready to let her go. She had become the daughter he never knew he wanted until the opportunity was presented to him.

"I'm right here," she stepped back, "but where are the others? Regina, Henry, Mr. Gold?"

"Mr. Gold?" he asked as that name was unfamiliar to him.

"Yes," she nodded, "you know, Weaver."

The image of his partner, Weaver coalesced in his mind, superimposed over one of the man he had vowed revenge on many years before. "Crocodile! I'll kill him!" His memories of their time in Hyperion Heights were flowing through his mind and he knew that the Dark One was awake long before the curse was broken. "Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" He pondered.

"A truce?" She offered a possibility.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled when she smiled and the sun glinted off the auburn highlights in her hair, "My mum," he lightly touched the side of her head before cupping her face, "that was the memory that I couldn't grab onto when cursed."

"My dad says the same thing." She squeezed his hand, "But we need to find the others. Where could they be?"

He frowned, deep in thought, "What were you thinking just as the curse broke?" He had been thinking of going home, could that be the simple answer, especially since he had woken back on the Jolly Roger, his home?

"I was thinking of home," she murmured softly, "but..."

He lifted a brow, "But, what?"

Hope didn't immediately answer him, but nibbled daintily on a fingernail, as if debating something over inside her head. Her decision made up, she frowned, "This is going to sound odd, but in Hyperion Heights, I was twenty-one, here, I'm twenty-eight."

He shook his head, "How can you know that you're suddenly twenty-eight years old?"

"Well, I remember having several birthdays, including my twenty-eighth and before I woke up a memory of last night was just after that birthday."

Her cheeks were pink, and she kept scuffing her toe back and forth on the deck, convincing him he did not want to know exactly what she was remembering, "And?"

She didn't say anything, but held up her left hand that sported a ring on the third finger, "You're engaged?"

"Yes."

"To the young man, this Gideon?"

"Yes."

"What is it you're not telling me, Hope?" There was more to the story, of that he was certain.

"His name," she swallowed audibly, "is Gideon Gold."

"What? And your father is alright with this?" He bellowed.

She stared off into the distance as if she were trying to bring back a memory forgotten, "I don't remember telling them." Her admission came hesitantly, "I remember everything up to the day after getting engaged and then nothing...it's as if that part of my life is yet to be lived."

He wondered what her father would think of his baby girl marrying the Dark One's son, but as there was nothing he could do about it now, let it go. He did, however, promise himself he would say something to her parents once he had gotten her home. "Come on, Princess," he sighed. Let's see what we can find out about Henry so we can get you home."

"And Mr. Gold and Regina?" she casually tossed out there.

His growl earned a giggle from her as they stepped off the ship to search for the others.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Regina opened her eyes, not to the Henry that she had just seen in Hyperion Heights, but to the one she had said goodbye to in Storybrooke; eighteen-year-old Henry who set out to discover his story. "Henry? You look...different. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He frowned, "maybe you hit your head harder than I thought."

"No, Henry," Regina sat up, looking around for something to show him his reflection. His motorcycle was laying on its side, slightly rusted, but once she had brushed off the dirt, she pointed at the mirror, "Look."

Henry gave her a sheepish smile but did as she asked and glanced in the mirror. The surprise and shock that crossed his face said it wasn't what he'd expected, but what was? "Tell me what you thought you would see."

He dropped back down onto the ground, hanging his head dejectedly, "I screwed up, didn't I? But I swear I was only trying to help."

"What did you do, Henry? You're scaring me." Regina couldn't imagine what he was going to say, but he looked exactly like he used to when he was getting ready to confess wrongdoings.

"I tried to write my happy ending, and I think I might have taken someone else's, and I added you, and WHook, and then a look of horror crossed his face, "Mom, who is Hope in the Enchanted Forest II or is she from the Wish Realm?

Regina swallowed hard, looked away, and took a deep breath before finally answering, "Hope isn't from the Enchanted Forest II or the Wish Realm." She told him quietly, "She's from Storybrooke, just like you."

Regina waited for several seconds for him to process what she had said but couldn't decide if she wanted him to guess who Hope was or if it was better for him to be kept in the dark. "Should I know her?" he finally asked.

Regina tipped her head, "Well, that's a little more complex than you might think."

"Just tell me, Mom. I need to know if I've messed with someone else's story too."

"She's your sister, Henry. Or, I guess, technically she's your half-sister." Watching the emotions crossing her son's face was almost more than she could bare. He looked so lost, so scared and very much like the little boy she used to read bedtime stories to and tuck into bed. But if he did what he confessed, then he had to live with the consequences, just like she did. She couldn't make his transgressions disappear any more than she could make her evil deeds disappear by removing her evil half.

"My sister?" He frowned, "but I remember her birthday party in Hyperion Heights when she turned twenty-one. How can that be? And how did she end up here?"

"I don't know all the answers, but she is your sister who was born less than a year after you left. You didn't bring her here, Henry. We should find her and WHook, Rumple even. Maybe they can help us figure out our next step.

They started walking, soon passing the statue of Snow White and Prince Charming and without any warning, WGranny stepped in their way, her crossbow pointed directly at Regina's chest. "Well, look who's paying us a visit. If it isn't the murderer we've been after for years."

When it happened, Regina told herself, 'they aren't real' and as long as she stayed in Storybrooke and didn't come face to face with the Wish Realm, she believed it. But then, being here, meeting WHook, knowing that when she and Emma left, their lives had been given pasts gave her a sick feeling in her gut over her actions. "I'm sorry, WGranny. I didn't mean for them to die. Snow and I are friends...family." She hadn't wanted them to die. She wanted to help Emma snap out of her cursed state, and as usual, had resorted to her old habits.

Suddenly, a warring was going on inside of her and she felt as if her skin was splitting and something or someone was trying to get free. Regina blinked and the WEvil Queen was standing in front of her laughing and with a wave of her hand, she sent WGranny flying through the air, landing unconscious.

Regina gasped, running over to check on her, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, relax." the WEvil Queen chided, "the old wolf will be fine." With another wave of her hand, Regina was transported to the dungeon of the Wish version of her castle, bound in chains.

"Why are you doing this? Let them have me." Regina cried, "I was wrong and deserve whatever they plan to do to me."

"But you've been after Snow White for years. Why would you be sorry?" The WEvil Queen paced back and forth in front of where Regina was chained, apparently trying to understand the change in her other half.

"You wouldn't understand even if tried to explain." Regina really wished she could make the WEvil Queen understand just how she had changed over the years, and that it had very little to do with Regina and more to do with those around her. Henry who always...always believed the best of her and told her repeatedly that there was good in her and that her good side was stronger than her evil one. Snow White...the girl who told a secret that set her on her dangerous path but then defeated her with kindness, by being her friend. Robin Hood, by loving her despite all her flaws and accepting her for who she was and not for whom he wanted her to be. And even Zelena who was always jealous because she thought that Regina had gotten everything that should have belonged to her, but in the end sacrificed to save her child. They had their differences, but they were sisters and there for each other. What did the WEvil Queen have?

"Look," the WEvil Queen sighed and rolled her eyes, "stop punishing yourself for something you didn't do."

"What do you mean?" Regina cried angrily, "I had their hearts in my hand. I crushed them."

"No, you didn't" the WEvil Queen laughed, maniacally, "I was there. You were such a weakling. Trying to wake the Savior and she just wouldn't hear you. But, just like always before, instead of finding another way, you fell back on methods that always worked before; threats. You were giving up, were going to put their hearts back and I couldn't let that happen." Her agitation rose the more of the story she told, "I wanted to kill Snow White and that awful Prince Charming for years, and I couldn't let them live, so I allowed myself to converge with your dreary self and I finally was able to get rid of them once and for all. And you know what?" Her dark eyes shone with something, but what Regina wasn't sure, "It felt... glorious."

Regina couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was it possible for you to be two people, but not know? Rumple talked about thinking that Henry had jumped into someone else's story and Henry had pretty much confirmed that. Did she have more than one story or once she split from the Evil Queen, did she get her own book? If that were true then, how did one go back together? And when it happened was it something you were aware of, or did you just proceed as if nothing had happened?

Thinking about the possibilities made her head hurt but it also reminded her of something the Dragon had said when she was trapped in the mirror with Emma. He said, "Everything's a balance, both good and bad," which made her think that while under the curse, she had been converged with the WEvil Queen in Hyperion Heights her 'good' side was stronger? "Hey WQueenie," she inquired, "were you the one who had the past with Facilier? When I was around him, it was as if I knew him, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Maybe," WQueen smirked, "he is quite nice to look at and much more exciting than that dull Robin Hood. Steals from the rich to give to the poor. How boring is that?"

"Now, no more talking," the WEvil Queen continued, "I've got plans to make." She disappeared leaving Regina alone in the dungeon with nothing but her thoughts.

**~~~ouat~~~**

GRumple opened his eyes to find that he was lying in the exact place where he had first stepped foot into the Enchanted Forest II and saw Alice. This time though, WRumple lay not far away as did Alice, but this girl was young, maybe fifteen or so. "Same age as Bae when he left me." he murmured the thought quietly, but then WRumple roused and nodded his head. "We've both many regrets, don't we?"

WRumple sat up and solemnly nodded his head, "That we do. We've both changed over the years, you, because of your Belle and your son, and I," he glanced fondly at Alice, "because of a young girl who reminded me of Belle."

"The curse is broken but there's still evil in the air, can you feel it?" GRumple checked on Alice who slept the sleep of youth. "Where's her father, I wonder? We're not merged, or I would feel him."

"We were separate when the curse broke, but why we're together and KRumple isn't with us, I don't know, unless," he snapped his fingers as if a new thought just crossed his mind, "it has to do with being Dark Ones. But to answer your earlier question, yes, I feel the evil and by the looks of young Alice here, the curse that affects time is still in effect."

"This curse that affects time," GRumple told WRumple," reminds me of the Dark Realm, where the Black Fairy lived for all those years. You don't think she...no, she couldn't have." She couldn't have come back as the last he had seen of her, she was dust, but then he had killed Zelena and she came back, leaving him with a cursed heart.

"Spit it out, GRumple," WRumple snapped, "we don't have all day for your addled brain mumblings."

GRumple told him about the Black Fairy kidnapping his son and casting a curse on Storybrooke. "She wanted us to be a family, her, Gideon, Henry and I, but I used her wand and she turned into dust, effectively breaking the curse. I don't believe she returned, but," he shrugged, "with magic one never knows."

"All magic comes with a price," intoned WRumple as they woke Alice and set out to locate KRumple. They were in agreement that one, or even two of them wouldn't be able to destroy the evil that surrounded them. That would require help.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope followed WHook back into the Wish Realm, past the tower where she had been kept, and along a path that led in and out of both the Wish Realm and the Enchanted Forest II. They saw several individuals they recognized from their time in Hyperion Heights, but not the ones they needed. He had been quiet since learning that she was engaged to the Dark One's son, making her wonder what he was thinking, but the scowl on his face kept her quiet. Her father often needed time to work through problems on his own, and she assumed WHook would talk when he was ready.

Instead of talking about Gideon, she kept up a steady stream of chatter, telling him silly stories of growing up and life in Storybrooke. He responded at the appropriate time and asked questions, but when he made eye contact, she couldn't help but notice, his smiles no longer reached his. Was he mad at her? Was he annoyed she was still around? This man was harder to read than her father. He didn't wear his emotions but kept them safely tucked away and protected and she was a little unsure how much to probe.

The conversation veered away from Storybrooke and without conscious thought she brought up Liam, both Liam's. WHook was surprised to hear about her family's journey to the Underworld and how Zeus had stepped in giving her father another chance at life. He asked several questions, but just as before, his responses were lukewarm, frustrating her even more. She finally decided she couldn't handle it any longer and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, only then realizing he was wearing a different one than she had seen before. Neither the long, leather duster nor the short jacket he wore in Hyperion Heights, but one much like her father's. "This is new." escaped before she could hold it back.

He looked down, but while he seemed surprised, he just shrugged, "Aye, a changed man, a new jacket." He answered nonchalantly, and then quipped, "But I'm still devilishly handsome," which even fell flat.

Hope needed to get a reaction from him that was real, and not robotic, and did the only thing she could think of, she magicked his sword to her hand and raised the tip toward his neck. "Knock it off, Hope." He groused impatiently, "let's find Henry," and kept on walking.

She stood her ground and thought about using her magic to knock him over but decided that was going a little too far. Thankfully, he didn't take too many steps before realizing that she was no longer following him, "What has you vexed?"

"You."

"Me?" He exclaimed, "What did I do?"

"What have you been thinking?" she finally asked, "are you mad at me? Mad that you promised to take me home?"

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook studied Hope's face, only then realizing what she was feeling, "No. No," he shook his head, "Remember that picture of that woman in Henry's book?" She nodded her head, and there was something in her eyes, that made him curious. "You recognized her, didn't you?" She nodded again, this time a guilty look crossing her face. "Who was she, Hope?"

"My mother," she whispered.

Her answer, for some reason didn't surprise him, "I met her once, you know?"

"I know. It's in my mother's book." She replied quietly, before giggling, "That was when my father knocked you out."

"Knocked himself out, more like it." He brought the conversation back to her mother, "Then I saw her again." His thoughts jumped back in time, and he finished quietly as if talking to himself, "The image of her I kept in my head made me think I could live again, but being with you, Hope," he swallowed trying to clear the tightness in his throat, "being with you has convinced me that I can let go of my need for revenge and love again. You've become like a daughter to me, but I don't get to keep you."

"Are you sure about that?" The voice of his oldest enemy joined the conversation.

WHook had drawn his sword and was pointing it at the throat of the Dark One before he realized there were two, "Bloody hell." He growled watching Hope as she hugged both men.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WRumple hugged the young woman back, pleased to see she was looking fit after their adventure, "The time spell affected you too, I see."

"But not you," she teased, "you're still as sparkly as ever."

"Aren't I just?" He preened a bit, but there was trouble in the air, he could feel it.

"Enough of the reunions," WHook interrupted their moment, "explain what your comment meant, Crocodile."

WRumple met GRumple's eye and knew he was feeling it too and quickly gave WHook a brief overview of how he had been formed and the concept of converging and diverging. "Do you intend to escort young Hope all the way back to Storybrooke?"

"Of course," WHook snapped, "I wouldn't send her into the unknown alone, why?"

Well," GRumple picked up the story, "there have been times when I have been merged with him," he pointed at WRumple," and when he has been merged with KRumple. So," he shrugged, "when you are in the company of Hope's father, your paths might once again go back together. It's impossible to predict with certainty, but just know, it's a possibility."

"Lose my life to be a part of hers?" WHook asked as if for clarification.

"It's possible." Both Rumple's answered, but any more conversation was cut short as the turbulence around them sent them on their way.

Hope and WHook turned one way to try to locate Henry and Regina and they turned another to try to find KRumple. Whatever was happening would make its presence known soon.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The stage was set for the final showdown; all that was needed were the main attractions. The Watcher took the prized dagger and held it aloft, "Dark Ones, I summon thee."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Interestingly enough, KRumple was located in the sacred spot that GRumple had built to honor Belle. Alice saw him standing just inside the mouth of the cave and ran his direction, "Papa, papa, we've been looking everywhere for you."

"Alice," KRumple wrapped his arms around her thin frame, "You're home."

"How did you find this place?" GRumple asked KRumple, knowing that his old behavior would have been kill and not worry about the answers. He thought maybe Belle would have approved of this man.

KRumple glanced inside the cave where somehow the candles were still glowing, "When we worked together to defeat that Gothel, the same one I had fought for years, I kept thinking of something my Belle used to say. She would tell me, " _But you're the light one. Whatever this force is, you'll overcome it. You're a hero, Rumple."_ He stopped and wiped his eyes, "And I felt like a hero and when the curse was broken, I was brought to my Belle."

GRumple felt the pull of the dagger and one look at WRumple told him he was feeling the same thing. There wasn't much time now. "I think Belle would have approved, KRumple." he barely got out before he felt his body being pulled away. WRumple vanished, the call of the dagger too strong, "KRumple, the evil has our dagger. Find Henry, WHook and Hope and then find us. We all have to fight together." Before he could even be sure if KRumple understood and agreed, the dagger pulled GRumple away too.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The WEvil Queen felt like  _she_  was two different people as she had plotted and planned her revenge on Snow White and her family for years! Years! And yet she had been thwarted at every turn, and now when she had the opportunity to actually kill Regina, or trade Regina for Hope, her mind had come up with another idea. One that sounded so simple, but if it happened, who won? Would it be Regina? Or would it be her?

The plan had come about after spending all that time in Hyperion Heights converged with Regina. During that time, she had experienced feelings that she couldn't ever remember feeling before. There had been the love of a mother for her son, of a grandmother for her son's daughter, love of a sister, of a friend. Acceptance, something that she had longed for, but never deserved. Regina deserved those things because, even though she had made mistakes, she still worked to be better. Could that be her? Could she give up her revenge to be one of them? Could she learn to love who she was, just as Regina had?

**~~~ouat~~~**

**(Now that you've found out that the Henry from Storybrooke jumped into Wish Henry's story, you will meet both of them. To keep them separate, I am going to use Y, for younger Henry and W, for Wish Henry but if you were to see them YHenry is 18 year old Henry played by Jared and WHenry is the older one from S7, played by Andrew.)**

YHenry was pretty sure the WEvil Queen had taken his mom to her castle, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't kill her, but he wasn't sure what his next move should be. He had eventually ended up at the castle where WHenry lived after he had become King upon Snow White and Prince Charming's death. That his mom had supposedly killed them and WGranny wanted to kill her, as he was sure did others, was another part of the story.

YHenry found WHenry talking softly to WGranny when he pushed the cart full of books into the War Room. WGranny took one look at him, and the color drained from her face, "It's okay, WGranny." WHenry put his arm around her, "I know him, and he has a lot of explaining to do."

 _Here goes nothing,_ YHenry thought as he laid the books in front of WHenry, "I screwed up and I know I screwed up, and that's on me, but," he took a deep breath and opened his mother, Emma's book to the page where she was in the hospital and Killian was standing next to her, holding his little sister in his arms. _I missed this,_ he thought blinking rapidly to clear his vision. "My mom just had a baby, look what they named her."

WHenry didn't immediately look down, but instead studied him for several minutes. Finally, he slowly looked down, read the passage, then back up, "Oh, crap!"

"Exactly!" YHenry agreed, "and the WEvil Queen has my mom. Have you been looking for Regina to kill her too?" YHenry knew that at one time WHenry blamed Regina for the death of his grandparents, but after living inside WHenry's body, he also knew that he had come to love Regina.

WHenry sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, "After the death of my grandparents and the disappearance of my Emma, I have to admit, I went off the deep end and slid toward revenge pretty easily." He rubbed the back of his neck, as if wanting to loosen the muscles, "But then living my story, but with your heart and beliefs counteracting mine, was an eye-opener. I learned that my actions can have consequences that affect others, especially if someone we love is in trouble. If I had it to do over again, I would possibly make different choices. So, in answer to your question, no, I don't want Regina to die. I get that it wasn't intentional on her part."

YHenry's entire body relaxed with WHenry's answer and opened his book to the place where he had taken control, "I'm happy to hear that and, according to your timeline, you have just met Cinderella. Perhaps you'll do things differently this time."

WHenry ran his finger over a picture of him and Ella dancing at a ball, "Perhaps, I will," he said with conviction.

Now that they were on the same page, it was time to work together to makes everything right, YHenry gave him a timid smile, "Will you come with me and help rescue my sister and find my mom?

"Why don't you just write things back to how they should be?" suggested WHenry.

YHenry pulled his author's pen from his bag, "My pen went out," he admitted, "I broke the rules, as an author can't write his own happy ending." He shrugged, "I messed up."

WHenry closed the books, "Let's go find Hope."

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook hadn't said much to her since they left the Rumples, but Hope knew he was thinking about what was said. After being with GRumple in Hyperion Heights and learning of the multiple books and a person's ability to converge or diverge, Hope had looked at people differently. She wondered about Regina and the WEvil Queen, the Rumples, Zelenas and Henrys, but WHook, not so much. Yes, he had taken a different path than her father, but that was years ago and that it might be possible for them to converge at this time; not something she had considered. She couldn't ask him to sacrifice his life for her. She  _wouldn't_  ask him to sacrifice his life for her.

"WHook," she forced him to look at her, "I can't ask you to do this. It's crazy. Help me find my brother and Regina and they can take me home."

A look of pain crossed his face, "Princess, you know I would just chase you, right?"

Hope studied his eyes, reading every feeling he had in them, realizing that he would just follow, whether he was taking her alone or not. "I know," she whispered around the lump in her throat, "but..."

"It's alright. I'm alright with my decision because you are worth it. I already think of you as the daughter I never had and Hope," his voice dropped, grew more serious, "I don't want your parents to know in advance, okay?"

Her eyes filled with tears, Hope bowed her head and rested it against his chest, "How can I promise that?"

"It's my wish, but also," he tilted up her chin, "if it doesn't happen and they want me to leave, then you have to abide by their wishes."

"That's so not fair," she muttered."

"Want me to warn them about your engagement?" he threatened.

"That's definitely not fair." She pushed away, trying to keep her temper under control, wondering if she could come up with a loophole.

"I just want to do what's right."

His words rang true but there was such sadness behind them, she was confused, "You sound sad, but what do you want to happen...really?"

"Well, that's easy," he confided, "I don't want to lose my happy ending."

She frowned a little, "But if you don't want to lose it, that means you've found it. What is it?"

His smile was so tender, it touched something deep inside, "Don't you know, Hope? It's you."

Hope walked into his arms, silently sending messages to the fates in charge to grant him his wish because if it wasn't her heart might very well break into pieces.

**~~~ouat~~~**

KRumple's desire in life been to live his life with his family, helping others when needed. But when the threat of his happy ending being ripped away by others had knocked at his door, he had done the very thing he promised his wife he wouldn't; took the easy way out. Ultimately, he had been the one to decide his fate, and by association, the fate of his precious Belle and their daughter.

But then by some miracle, he had been given a second chance to be the papa to Alice that he longed to be, and once again that was ripped away. That time, it hadn't been anything that he had done or not done, but simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But now, there was an evil who was targeting him and his family, as well as everyone who resided in the Wish Realm and the Enchanted Forest II, and it was up to him to make the right choices. The choices of a hero.

Living in that other land, he had been part of a whole, both light and dark, and together they had fought against a villain who wished to destroy them all. Their unity had defeated her and her followers and upon returning to his land Belle's presence had greeted him with, " _You are a hero, Rumple."_ For her, he wanted to get back to being that man.

KRumple was worried about Alice, but he knew that she was safest with him and the others. She had been unusually quiet since they had left the sacred place, making him wonder how much one child could endure. "Alice, dear, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Papa. Will we be there soon? I'm worried about the others."

"There's a good girl," he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked, "we're going to save them, Alice. Your papa's going to be a hero."

"Just like mama wanted you to be. Right, Papa?"

"That's right, Alice. Just like Belle wanted." He just wanted to make them both proud.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook watched the expressions cross Hope's face as she stared up at the statue of Queen Snow White and Prince Charming. "What are you thinking?" he couldn't help but ask.

She dimpled, "Do you know how the Wish Realm came to be?"

He hadn't ever thought about it as for him, it was just the place that he lived after he decided not to work with Cora. He found he didn't really care what she talked about because he just enjoyed listening to her talk. "Tell me." He grinned when her eyes sparkled at the prospect of telling him a story.

"Well," she began, "the story goes that my mom made a wish that she had never become the savior and then the split Evil Queen wished that my mom's wish would be granted and poof, my mom ended up here in the castle with Queen Snow and Prince Charming. It was her birthday, you know."

"Oh, it was, was it?" he teased. "You know, I saw her in the woods when she was here."

"I know," she laughed, "you're in my mom's book. I wonder what she's going to think when she sees you now."

"She'll think I'm devilishly handsome, of course."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, "that's exactly what my dad would say."

"I do that a lot, don't I?" He couldn't help but wonder how much she compared him to her father...and how many times he came out on the losing end of the comparison.

"What?" She frowned slightly, "say something my dad would say?"

"Aye."

A faraway look crossed her face, "Yes, but, while it makes me miss my family, it also makes me feel closer to them." She squinted up at him, a small smile playing across her lips, "does that make any sense?"

He studied her a few moments, trying to read more into what she was saying. When he couldn't come up with any hidden message, he just nodded that he understood, and she went back to studying the statue.

"You know," she suddenly broke the silence, "while the curse sucked, for my mom, grandparents, everyone really, it all turned out alright. My mom had Henry, she met my dad, had me," she grinned, "but because of the curse, the women in my family became who they are."

"Where are you going with this, Hope?" He interrupted quietly.

"I believe things happen for a reason..." He nodded his head in agreement. "So why did this happen to me? What purpose was there to my kidnapping?"

"Oh, Princess," he hugged her close to his side, "I can't tell you that. What I can tell you, is your being here saved me." She leaned her head against his shoulder, and sniffed, causing him to hug her a little tighter, "you're not home yet, Hope. There might be more out there waiting for you."

"Think so?"

Before he could answer, her name was called, surprising them both.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope heard her name and knew it was Henry but when she turned in his direction, she hadn't expected to see two of him. One Henry looked exactly as he looked in pictures right after she was born and the other was the one she had gotten used to seeing around Hyperion Heights. Which one was  _her_  Henry? Or where they both her Henry?

Unsure what to do or say, Hope slowly walked in their direction, her eyes bouncing from the younger Henry to the older one. When she was a foot away, she could see tears form in the YHenry's eyes and knew he was the one. With one last step, she was being hugged by her big brother, a man she could remember everything about and yet, he knew nothing about her.

"I'm so sorry, Hope. I'm so sorry." He kept chanting over and over, "I really screwed up. I didn't know that I brought you into the story too."

Hope took a step backward, "YHenry, you didn't bring me into this story. The WEvil Queen did."

"But," he sputtered, "how? And your age?"

"I know," she sighed, "I don't get it either. I'm hoping Rumple can figure out who cast the spell and how to break it."

"Well, the WEvil Queen took Regina. We're on our way to rescue her."

**~~~ouat~~~**

When they arrived at the WEvil Queen's castle, WHook was able to lead them to the dungeon while avoiding the guards. They found Regina chained to a rock wall, unable to move far in either direction. "Mom," YHenry ran to her, "are you okay?"

"She didn't hurt me. Can you pick the lock on the chains?"

"I think I can help with that," Hope stepped forward and with a wave of her hand, the locks popped free."

"Well, look at you," Regina beamed, "you've been practicing."

"Oh, you're a good teacher," Hope assured her.

But once freed, Regina didn't immediately grab their hands and run. YHenry watched her study WHenry's face, until finally she took both of his hands in hers. "I'm so, so sorry about your grandparents, WHenry. I...I just didn't know. The wrong decision was made. I should have tried another way to wake Emma." She hung her head, expecting, YHenry was sure, for WHenry to punish her in some fashion.

"Roni...er...Regina," WHenry stuttered, "I will admit that I'm not 100% sure about what happened, but I got to know you and spend time with you in Hyperion Heights. I know that killing my grandparents wasn't something you set out to do."

"Oh WHenry," she cupped his face, "that's probably more generous than I deserve."

"As touching as this reunion is," WHook cut in, "we need to get out of here before Her Majesty comes back."

"WHook's right, we should leave." YHenry put his hand on Regina's shoulder, needing to touch her to assure himself she was okay, especially after everything his mistake had put her through. "Mom, are you alright to move?"

"I'm fine, YHenry." She took his hand allowing him to help her up and with WHook leading the way and WHenry in back, they left the dungeon the same way they had arrived.

**~~~ouat~~~**

They had only walked a few feet when footsteps from up ahead had Regina leading them into a hidden alcove and through a door. The minute they stepped through, Hope knew she had been there before, but she wasn't sure when.

"Hope," Regina asked worriedly, "what is it?"

"I've been here before," Hope pointed at a picture hanging above them, "That picture is freaky."

Regina laughed, "It's just Daddy, but I agree, the way his eyes move is a bit disconcerting. When were you here?"

Hope shrugged, "Sometime after the WEvil Queen brought me to the castle." A pink light shining from one of the rooms had her walking away from the group, into a bedroom adorned with furniture and decorations meant to entice. "This was for me," she found her blanket draped over the bed, "but why?"

Regina tucked her arm through Hope's as they made their way back into the hallway, "Loneliness? At least that's what it all boiled down to with me. When my mother killed Daniel and I married Snow's father, I was lonely, but too...oh, I don't know...stupid, to realize that what I really needed was right in front of me."

"What? Love?" guessed Hope.

Regina inclined her head, "Partly, because I did love my daddy. But I was talking about a friend. Your grandmother, Hope."

"Snow," breathed Hope.

"Yes, Snow. She never gave up on me. Every time I took a step backward all in the name of getting my happy ending, she was there for me. Supporting me and pushing me never to give up...spouting her," she gave Hope a watery smile, "hope speeches, and eventually I had no choice than to let go of all my anger. Your grandmother is a better friend than I could ever imagine having. I just wish I would have let go of my need for revenge sooner. I would have been much happier." she sighed, the regrets weighing heavy on her mind.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The WEvil Queen listened to Regina's impassioned defense of Snow White and wondered if it was too late for her. Had she gone too far to turn back? She had held on to her hate for so long, she didn't know how to behave differently. Could she learn, just as Regina had done?

She materialized in front of the group, "Leaving so soon?" she jeered. "Weren't you even going to say goodbye?"

WHook stepped forward, his sword pointed in her direction, "Goodbye, Your Majesty," he mocked, "we'll be going now."

"Come now, WCaptain," she magicked his sword from his hands, "you know it's not that simple. After all, you joined these," she indicated the group, "hero types just to get your revenge, didn't you?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he clenched his teeth, "These hero types," he glanced at the young girl, "have shown me that there are more important things than revenge."

"Oh?" She never thought she would see the day when WCaptain Hook would give up his need to kill the Dark One, for a girl. "It was you," she pointed her finger at WHook, "you're the one who freed the girl." How could she have been so stupid to not realize that he and the girl shared blood.

"Aye. Now are going to allow us to pass?"

**~~~ouat~~~**

_Those fools,_  the Watcher thought,  _they have no idea what is in store for them. A double dose of dark one power, and the most powerful weapon of all, the dagger, is just waiting for me to command them_.

With the dagger at ready and flanked by WRumple on one side and GRumple on the other, the Watcher started forward. It was time to start the show.

"Not so fast, WCaptain Hook. The party's just getting started. I hope I'm not late."

_~fin_

**_I told you it was delicious...Know who The Watcher is yet? One more chapter and it will probably show up much quicker than you imagine. I'm just waiting to get it back from my beta. Please let me know what you think._ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher is revealed and they live happily ever after.....

**This chapter picks up w/ The Watcher leading the Dark Ones (WRumple and GRumple) toward Regina, WEvil Queen, Young Henry, Wish Henry, WHook, and Hope.**

**Chapter 8**

**Wish Realm/Enchanted Forest II**

The Watcher laughed at the stunned look on the imbeciles' faces, "What's the matter? The cat got your tongue?"

"Why...why are you doing this?" GRumple hissed.

"Because I can. Isn't it just delicious when a plan finally comes together?"

"But let them go," WRumple nodded toward the group, "they aren't part of this."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," The Watcher sneered, "they are very much a part of this, right down to our little Hope."

GRumple's quick intake of air drew another laugh, "Surprised you with that, didn't I? But wait, where's Knight Rumple and his little brat, Alice? We can't have a party without one of the main attractions, now can we?"

"Why do you need him?" WRumple pulled the attention back to him, "GRumple and I have the power. Leave him and his daughter alone."

"You're mad if you believe I'll allow KRumple to get his happy ending. No one deserves a happy ending, but me!" The Watcher was unable to stay still, but unwilling to wait any longer held up the dagger...

"Wait," GRumple interrupted before anything approaching a command was uttered, "What are you planning?"

"Oh, just a little spell, but you have already been experiencing it, or some of you have. Isn't that right, Hope?"

The Watcher scoffed at WHook as he pushed the girl behind him protecting her with his sword. "Silly man, if I really wanted to harm her right now, that stick wouldn't stop me."

"You don't need to do this." YHenry with his truest believer heart added his voice to the cries of others.

"Oh, yes I do," The Watcher crowed, "I've been planning this for years. Let's go."

**~~~ouat~~~**

In a cloud of smoke, Regina felt them being taken from the hallway of the WEvil Queen's castle to an open room at some indiscriminate location. Since she had seen WRumple and GRumple rounding the corner, side by side, followed by someone holding their dagger, she had felt paralyzed. Almost as if there was something in the air preventing her from speaking, or even moving. She also couldn't seem to help the equal parts anger and hurt that were flowing through her system, at the fact that she had been played, a role she didn't find appealing, "Don't do this. It's not too late to walk away."

"Why would I walk away when I'm about to get everything I've ever wanted and you...Regina will get nothing."

Regina studied the woman in front of her, who was dressed in full wicked witch garb, green skin and all, "What about everything we've been through, Zelena?"

"That's not the Zelena you think it is." The WEvil Queen broke in, "That Zelena is from the Book Realm or the Enchanted Forest II."

A vague memory of looking into the church when they were in the Book Realm and seeing Robin marrying BWZelena floated through her mind, "You're from the Book World?" The Wicked Witch nodded. "But you were getting it all, in that realm."

"Oh, I had that conversation with her already," The WEvil Queen gave a humorless laugh, "she couldn't keep it. Blamed that on you too."

"We're back to that?" Regina tossed at the Wicked Witch. "So, if you are who you say, where is my sister?"

"Dead." The Wicked Witch told her happily.

Regina gave her a look of horror, "Dead?"

"Dead." The Wicked Witch smirked, "it was quite easy too. One whiff of the flowers and that was it. Poor simpering fool. Love made her blind."

The minute BWZelena said her sister was dead, Regina remembered telling Rumple in Hyperion Heights that Zelena was acting differently, "It was after she got the candy, wasn't it?" When the Witch agreed, Zelena's behavior at that time fell into place. She didn't act the same because she hadn't been the same person. "But...but what about Robyn? What did you tell her about her mother?"

"Oh...well, now that was a little more difficult, but no way did I want to be saddled with a kid so I...sent her back where she belongs."

"What?"

"Sent her back," the Witch shrugged, "who knows where."

She continued talking but Regina couldn't make sense of anything she was saying, she was so buried in sorrow for Zelena and her naive ways. And the thought of Robyn being out there alone was killing her. What could they do?

"Finally," the Witch's harsh voice pulled her back to the present, "Rumple, bring your little Alice in and join the party."

Regina cut her eyes toward Hope, thinking maybe they could combine their magic and release whatever bonds were holding them. They needed to fight together as it was the only way to defeat someone determined to crush them all.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The moment BWZelena showed up with the dark one dagger, the WEvil Queen knew she was in trouble. As BWZelena continued her maniacal dialogue with Regina, she had relaxed thinking that BWZelena's anger was aimed at Regina and not at her, especially since they had been members of the coven together before the curse was cast. But when BWZelena magicked them away and there were bonds keeping her from moving, that's when she got worried.  _What is she up to,_ kept running through her mind.

BWZelena circled the room, finally stopping in front of Alice, "Watch," she laughed blowing something from her hand toward the teen. Before their eyes, Alice de-aged, her teen body becoming that of a ten-year-old. "It was you," the WEvil Queen sneered, "you're the one who cast the curse that created havoc and, "her anger freed the bonds and she charged, "destroyed my perfect plan. You made me look like a fool."

"You are a fool," BWZelena scoffed. "Kill her," she commanded the Rumples, whose streams of magic zipping toward the WEvil Queen sent her flying through the air.

As the darkness pulled the WEvil Queen under, her only thought was perhaps she had chosen the wrong side.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook had accepted that there were many regrets in his long life, some of those having led to the place where he now found himself. But meeting Hope had given him a new lease on life, allowing him to see what he had been missing by closing his heart off; family...love, a happy ending. And now that Hope was in his life and after everything she had been through, there was no way he would allow the rantings of a bitter witch prevent him from returning her to her family. Even if he had to die for it to happen.

The magical bands that kept them from moving seemed to be loosening the more BWZelena lost control of her jealousy. He watched her pacing around as if she were a queen commanding her audience, flanked by two faces of the man he had vowed revenge on so long ago. The man on one side sparkly and familiar as the one who had taken his hand and the other man, his partner from Hyperion Heights, who had saved Hope more than once. Hope, he thought glancing back at her, the reason he had formed an uneasy truce with the crocodile, giving up his revenge, something he never thought possible.

Falling back on habits that he had developed as Weaver's partner, he studied Gold, whose eyes were trained on Hope. This time though, there was a difference because as Rogers, much of Weavers' thoughts were secret. As Rumpelstiltskin though, a man WHook had made his life's mission, he had an idea of what he was thinking. The question was, how many would survive once the dust settled?

**~~~ouat~~~**

When BWZelena commanded the Rumples to attack the WEvil Queen and she went flying through the air, Hope noticed a look of panic cross GRumple's face.  _He's concerned_ , she thought, watching his gaze move from her, to WHook, before settling on WRumple and some unspoken message transferred between them.

Hope's eyes took in the others in the room. Since the WEvil Queen had been knocked out, Regina and the Henrys hadn't taken their eyes off of their captor. Her gaze was then drawn to WHook, his eyes though were locked on the exchange between the Rumples, the tic in his jaw a sign he was trying to hold on to his temper.

The events of the past few days, weeks, however much time had passed, suddenly almost overwhelmed Hope, causing her to grab hold of WHook's jacket sleeve to keep from falling. Kidnapped, wacky aging, curses, a tower home, all in the name of revenge. The weight of Rumple's words weighed heavily on her mind because if she were to try to use her magic to go after the witch, she ran the risk of injury...or death. If that happened, then the cost to her family was too great and she couldn't do that to them. She was scared, and once again, she was left to wonder, what was her purpose for being in this strange land?

**~~~ouat~~~**

"Face it sis," BWZelena raged, "you can't beat me. Whatever Rumple taught you, he taught me, and I was the better student.

"What did I ever do to you?" Regina finally spit out. "According to the WEvil Queen, you had it all. How did I take it away? I was dying in that realm."

"And I wish you would have, "BWZelena continued, "but no, once again someone came to your aid. Your son, "she mocked, "used his author power to take you away, but Robin? Do you think he was able to forget you?"

"Robin?" Regina questioned, knowing what the answer was before even asking, "What did you do to Robin?"

An evil smile crossed BWZelena's face and she shrugged, "Why I killed him, much like you did Graham when you were done with him."

Regina closed her eyes, as sorrow washed through her at her behavior when the Evil Queen still had hold of her, "Jealousy drives people to do crazy things, BWZelena. There hasn't been a day since that I haven't regretted my behavior, but," she took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat, "I've changed. I'm not that person any longer and work every day to try to right some of my wrongs. But I can't go backward. You can't either. It's time for you to get over it and move on. Let WHenry go. Let YHenry, Hope and WHook go. Your resentment is against me. Take your anger out on me," she emphasized, "but let them go." She found herself pleading, not caring if she lived or died but wanting her son and his sister to have an opportunity to live their lives. Was this woman even listening to what she was saying?

**~~~ouat~~~**

GRumple exchanged looks with WRumple and knew they were in agreement on what had to be done, but the question still remained, how? She had a dagger, therefore she had the power, but not all the power, because Regina had magic and so did Hope. Together, maybe...

"Let WHenry go?" BWZelena taunted. "My pleasure." She waved her arm sending him flying in the opposite direction of the WEvil Queen.

Regina gasped, "Stop!"

"Oh, I'm not done," BWZelena cackled, "You wanted me to let YHenry go." Her magic sent him flying into a wall.

"Grrr," Regina growled preparing to charge toward the witch.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," BWZelena mocked, "I want you to be around while I get rid of the Savior's brat. You know what happens if she dies, don't you?

GRumple saw all color drain from Regina's face and regretted sharing the entire story with her when her sister was sitting there. His gaze went to Hope and then to WHook whose blue eyes were shooting such fire at the witch that once his bands were completely loose, his hook would be targeting BWZelena's neck.

"Leave her alone." Regina pushed out through gritted teeth.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the red head inquired, "if I kill her then Storybrooke, the town you created, where many  _heroes_  were able to find their happy ending, will cease to exist. All your hard work will go poof." She laughed and blew on her fingers as if blowing something away, "Such a shame."

BWZelena created a glowing green ball of fire and threw it directly at Hope. GRumple heard WHook yell, "No," at the same time he did, both able to break the bonds holding them to rush toward her. Hope was knocked aside, WHook's body protecting her, but the blast knocked GRumple across the room, his life force draining quickly, even with his dark one power.

"Once you die, GRumple, I'll take your power and then it's just a matter of time before I'm the ruler of all the realms."

GRumple saw Hope crawling toward him, "Mr Gold, you can't die. How is she able to hurt you?"

"When Zelena came back in Marion's form, she cursed my heart, therefore, only her magic can kill me." He could feel the poison from her blast seeping into his system, dragging the life from him, his only regret that he wouldn't be able to protect Hope any longer, but feeling joy at the possibility of reuniting with Belle.

"That's not fair." Hope cried, her tears, dripping onto his shirt, "Where's your dark one dagger? She only has one."

"Hidden pocket," he managed to whisper, hoping WRumple could keep BWZelena occupied while Hope looked.

**~~~ouat~~~**

As soon as WRumple saw Hope start crawling toward where GRumple had collapsed he knew he needed to keep the witch occupied, "Clever spell, Dearie. But why? How?" BWZelena took his compliments as he had hoped turning all her attention on him.

"Wicked always wins," she crowed, "and I'm just that good."

"Oh, but the secret as to how good lies in the curse's ability to be broken." he informed her, "or didn't you know this?" She side-eyed him as if she didn't trust him. Don't play games with the Dark One, he wanted to tell her, but she was too far gone into her reality.

"I told you once before that magic never fails, only man does. That means," she indicated the room at large, "the villains in this room failed at their desire for revenge. I," she practically shrieked in his ear, "am far superior. My curse will never be broken, because...well," she shrugged, "it just won't."

What could she be so sure won't happen was all he had time to wonder before her shrill scream reverberated around the room. "No!" BWZelena stomped her foot and before he could stop her, she had reached into his chest, pulling out his heart. "Didn't you learn never bring your heart to a fight?" were the last words he heard as she crushed his heart and WRumple slowly crumbled to the floor.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Hope had just pulled the dagger from an inside pocket of Grumple's jacket when the BWZelena shrieked, "No!" causing her to drop it. In horror, she watched the witch rip WRumple's heart from his chest, crushing it before their very eyes.

"Two down, one to go." BWZelena bragged.

"Hope, the dagger," WHook held out the weapon for her to take. She stared at it, laying in his hand and even though WRumple was dead and GRumple dying, she reached out to take it. As soon as her hand touched the handle, it came alive, vibrating in her hand, almost as if it were calling for its mate. Hope felt paralyzed, unable to move, when as if in slow motion, tendrils of darkness were being pulled from GRumple, and began swirling around her head. The ribbons spun faster and faster, bathing her in a bright white light, almost too bright for her to keep her eyes open, but yet she was unable to look away. One by one she watched as the tendrils flowed into the dagger, the dagger's darkness being replaced by light and Rumpelstiltskin's name disappearing to be replaced by...nothing. As soon as the last tendril of darkness had faded into the dagger, there was a blinding flash of light and the dagger dissolved into nothingness.

Hope gazed around in awe, unsure what had happened, when she heard GRumple's voice, "It was you all along." he told her weakly, "You were the Guardian sent to save me."

"What are you talking about?" Hope cried dropping to her knees beside him.

"Thank you." He choked out as tears ran from both eyes and his life slowly drained away.

Hope closed her eyes wondering how she was going to be able to explain this to Gideon...to Belle. "It's not fair," she whispered before gently closing his eyes and collapsing on his chest with BWZelena's laughter and the words, "I told you sorry lot 'Wicked Always Wins'" ringing in her ears _._

**~~~ouat~~~**

Ever since BWZelena had dared to harm Alice, KRumple had been frozen, unable to form coherent thoughts, but knowing he needed to protect his precious daughter. Somehow, he had convinced himself that the magic was from the darkness and that he was no longer powerful in his own right. But then he saw GRumple fly across the room, too weak to even get back up and within the blink of an eye, WRumple too had been defeated by the Wicked Witch.

"Papa, do something," Alice cried loudly.

KRumple tucked Alice behind him and stood to confront the witch, his eyes most assuredly playing tricks on him when a ghostlike Belle and Rumple were standing in front of him, "You're a hero Rumple. You can do it." Belle seemed to whisper.

"For you, Belle," he whispered, finally ready to fight if he needed to.

BWZelena was magically holding Regina off the ground by her neck, when KRumple sent streams of his light magic her way.

"That's all you've got?" BWZelena blurted, sending Regina flying across the room and then following that up with fireballs.

He ducked behind a desk just as she sent a fireball Regina's direction, cringing as it hit just above her head, causing sections of the wall to shatter around her. KRumple watched her line up to target WHook, and surprising her, his magic leaped forward, clashing with hers. White showers versus green clashed, the popping sounds deafening in the room as shards flew around them creating small fires.

"Your dear Belle was much easier to kill," she called rattling him just enough for some of the power to weaken allowing her magic to send him flying.

KRumple lifted his head, "You killed my wife?"

She laughed, "Maybe...or it could have been Gothel. And then poor, little Alice was left all alone." She advanced toward him, "A father who was a coward, and a mother who was dead." Stopping directly in front of him, she jeered, a large ball of magic in her hand, "And once I'm done with you, it's just a matter of time before..."

KRumple didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, blasting her with every bit of his savior power that was stored inside of him. "This is for Belle, for WRumple, GRumple and every person you've ever hurt." His blast was so powerful, BWZelena flew across the room, shattering into pieces, her necklace clattering to the ground.

KRumple had been watching the witch and not paying attention to the ball of magic in her hand that took on a life of its own as she hit the wall. While she was shattering into pieces, the ball of magic flew like a missile aimed directly for KRumple knocking him across the room, his lifeless body landing not far from where Hope was still collapsed on GRumple's body.

**~~~ouat~~~**

WHook ran toward Hope, just as he heard YHenry, yell, "She's reforming. The necklace, get the necklace."

WHenry skidded across the floor, grabbing the necklace, just as the pieces of BWZelena were swirling around each other.

"Open it!" YHenry yelled.

WHenry held the necklace up and when he opened it, the shattered remains that were the Wicked Witch were magnetically drawn into it. With the disappearance of the last sliver, WHenry slammed it shut with relief. "She's gone," he sighed going to check on Regina.

WHook saw YHenry look around the room at the remains of the magical fight and with a cry, ripped the chain from WHenry's hand. "This is for my mom." He dropped it on the floor, "Wicked does not always win!" With one stomp, he destroyed the Wicked Witch once and for all.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The WEvil Queen could feel Regina's life slipping away and knew the time had come for her to make the right decision. Did she want to live her life alone, with no one to love or care for her, always wanting but never receiving or did she want to have what Regina had found? In the end, the choice was simple.

**~~~ouat~~~**

**Storybrooke**

WHook stopped his story long enough, to catch Hope's eye, when the door to Granny's opened and an unexpected visitor walked in.

"Tell them the rest, WCaptain," a new voice entered the room.

The look of astonishment that crossed Hope's and Emma's faces was identical, causing him to shake his head. "I'll defer to Hope to finish our tale."

**~~~ouat~~~**

**Enchanted Forest II/Wish Realm**

"Hope," WHook whispered, "it's over. Are you okay?"

Physically, she was fine, but emotionally she felt as if she were as delicate as the shell of an egg and that anything else that went wrong might shatter her. Scared to open her eyes, afraid at what she would see, Hope found herself listening. She could hear the steady hum of YHenry's voice and crying, but who was crying?

Slowly, she lifted her head, her eyes drawn to the body of KRumple, his daughter Alice crying over him. "Papa, papa, come back to me." She cried repeatedly.

Something compelled Hope to move until she was kneeling next to KRumple's body, "Alice," Hope gently touched the young girl's head, feeling a shock of electricity transfer from one to the other. "I'm so sorry."

"Papa, I love you." The little girl whispered, bending down to kiss her father on the forehead.

When Alice sat back up, Hope watched a tear drop down the child's face and as it fell through that small amount of space, the scene of Beauty reviving the Beast floated through her mind. With a splash, the tear landed on KRumple's forehead and Hope found she was holding her breath...waiting...waiting...and then, with a gasp, KRumple opened his eyes. "I love you too, Alice."

Hope turned her tear-stained face up to WHook as he pulled her directly into his arms. "Let's go find a bean. I think your purpose has been discovered."

 _She was a Guardian_ , thought Hope. She decided to figure out what that meant from the comfort of her Storybrooke bedroom and after checking on Regina, allowed WHook to lead her out of the chaos.

**~~~ouat~~~**

After the integration with the WEvil Queen, Regina once again had the full burden of every evil deed she had ever done in the name of jealousy. Rumple was right, she thought, jealousy does make you do awful things, but no more. She should have listened to the dragon and never pulled the darkness out but believed that her good side was strong enough to win. Now with the balance once again restored, she vowed that every day she would be better than she had been the day before.

"Mom," YHenry's concerned voice broke through her musing, "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, her smile falling when she saw GRumple's body lying not far away. "I'm fine, YHenry, but we have to take care of an old friend before we can leave."

Rumpelstiltskin had been many things to her through the years, but lately he had been a good friend. She was going to miss him and needed to say goodbye.

"Okay," WHenry smiled, "I'm going to fill in WHook then we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks, Henry." With a heavy heart, Regina took a step in GRumple's direction.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Since leaving behind the body of Mr. Gold, Hope had been quiet, as she wasn't sure exactly what to say. To WHook, Gold had been someone that a part of him had vowed revenge against, but to Hope, in her timeline anyway, he had almost become family. The one, who strangely enough had been a champion of her and Gideon, as a couple, even more so at times than her father. Was that because somehow, he knew she had helped him in some weird way?

"Where are we going?" she finally asked tiredly. "Is it even possible to get me home?"

WHook stopped suddenly, and put his hands on her shoulders, "Do you trust me?"

One look into his blue eyes and there was no question as to whether she trusted him or not, "Of course, but.."

"No buts, Hope," he interrupted before she got any further. "I promise, you will be reunited with your family...and soon."

Nothing more was said as she followed him through the forest until he stopped in front of the one place that she knew a little about, "Really?" she followed the long line of the stalk as it disappeared into the clouds. "A beanstalk?"

"Aye," he gave her a devilish grin, "is this your first?"

She nodded, "You know it is." she answered quietly, "You know, my parents climbed a beanstalk together one time."

"Oh, they did?" A look crossed his face, as if he were pondering his next comment. "How did your parents meet, anyway?"

"Well..." she started to say,

Before he interrupted, "No, let me guess." They climbed several feet before he said anything else, "Knowing meself at that time, I'd wager it wasn't a chivalrous meeting."

His comment caused her to snort, because he was right, her father's loyalties were quite fluid at the time, going to whomever he thought could get him closest to the Crocodile.

"Feel better?" his soft voice broke through her thoughts.

Hope opened her mouth, thinking to lie to him, but when the "yes," came out, she realized it was true, she did feel better.

After that, the climb became easier and while he strayed from any topic too heavy, he continued to ask questions about her life in Storybrooke.

"Are you a bounty hunter in Storybrooke," he surprised her by asking, "like you were in Hyperion Heights?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm actually a teacher, like my Granma Snow."

She could feel him studying her as they continued to climb, she was sure trying to picture her teaching a room full of first graders, but he didn't ask, and she didn't offer.

His next question was something that she was surprised they hadn't spoken of before, "Your beginnings," he began, "Siblings?"

"Twin brothers, four years younger." She sent him a quick grin, "I'm sure that's why I became so creative with my Jolly decorating."

"Twin boys?"

Hope watched several expressions cross his face, the last, she could only describe as envious. "Yes," she took a deep breath, "Brennan and Robert."

His sharp intake of air and the look of regret that crossed his face had her biting her lip to stem the tears that threatened. She swallowed the lump, "Yes, we all know, but my dad felt it was a way to honor and move forward."

"That's nice," he nodded, but the smile he gave her was one of sorrow and she was relieved when he didn't say anything more about them. She wasn't sure if he knew the significance of the name, Robert, but decided she didn't want to be the one to tell him.

Reaching the top, Hope's hand stung from gripping the vines so tightly and when she noticed WHook staring at her quipped, "Are you going to offer to bandage my hand with your handkerchief?" Her comment meant to tease but the confused look that crossed his face had her wishing she could take it back. "You know, because giants can smell blood." She clarified.

Hope," he shook his head, "there are no giants up here." He winked as he walked by, expecting her to follow, "Dragons, maybe."

In the end, even though they found several plants, the beans were gone and the climb down was much more somber than the one up. What was she going to do now, kept running through her mind, as they reached the bottom and she slid down to sit on the hard forest ground.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Her look of longing for her family was almost his undoing, but he had an idea of where he could get a bean, "Stay here," he ordered, before amending with, "please. I'll be back." When she agreed, he released the breath he'd been holding and set out for the docks, hoping Mr. Smee was waiting for him as he'd been instructed.

As he'd hoped the majestic lines of the Jolly Roger were docked and awaiting his return, "Mr Smee," he bellowed climbing onto the deck of the ship.

Smee closed the supplies book, he had in his hand, "Captain, sir." He stood up a little straighter, "I wasn't expecting you back so quickly. Did you see the lass home?"

WHook scratched the back of his neck while contemplating the wording of what he was about to say, "Not quite yet," he began hesitantly, "finding a way to get the lass home has proven to be more difficult than originally thought. You see, she isn't from this realm."

"Not from this realm?" And then as if the full meaning behind the comment Smee nodded, "Ahh, I can see how that would be a problem."

"Aye," Hook agreed, and got right to the point, "we need a bean."

"Those are hard to come by," Smee answered slowly, as if measuring his words carefully.

"Not if you have something to trade." Hook studied his first mate's nervousness all the while fighting to keep his own from showing.

Smee studied the ground, finally looking up at him, "What did you have in mind?" He couldn't hide his curiosity, for which WHook was most grateful.

WHook took a good look around the ship, his home of many years, "Why the Jolly Roger, of course." He confirmed quietly.

"You'd trade your ship for a bean?"

"Aye," WHook nodded his head slightly.

"But WCaptain," Smee questioned his decision, "the Jolly Roger is your home."

"Aye," WHook studied the Jolly, "but some things are more important."  _Hope is more important_ , he thought watching Smee process his comment, realizing that no statement had ever been truer. He didn't know what the future held for him, but one thing he was sure of was that he was going to do everything in his power to see her home.

"What are you asking?" Smee bluntly put him on the spot.

"While we were cursed, there was a book and in it, I read, ' _Even the possibility of a happy ending begins with hope_." He raised a brow, "And since the lass' name is Hope, I need to make sure she's returned so her family gets their happy ending. Will you help me...help her?" WHook held out his hand, "Do we have a deal, Mr. Smee?"

Smee studied him for so long, WHook had to watch his temper, but forced himself to bide his time, "We have a deal, WCaptain." Smee finally answered and once the deal was sealed, he made his way back to Hope.

**~~~ouat~~~**

While WHook was gone, Hope found her thoughts all over the place. She remembered being in the tower and wishing she could go home and then...there he was, climbing in the window and her first thought was he was her dad. As she had gotten to know him, she couldn't help all the times she compared them, but while they were the same...they weren't the same. They were each their own man and...she loved them both, but if he went back to Storybrooke with her...what would the cost be to him?

She heard him whistling a sea shanty her father favored before she saw him, but when he appeared, there was something different. He looked relieved...happy, even. "Where have you been?" She stood slowly, "You look different."

He tucked his thumbs in the top of his belt and looked around, "Different?" He held open his jacket, "Same clothing as earlier."

Hope rolled her eyes, knowing better than to push, "Have it your way." She finally murmured, "What now?"

WHook picked up her hand and gently placed a bean on her palm, "We go home."

Her eyes watered at his wording, making her wonder if that was on purpose or not, "Thank you."

"Any time, Princess."

**Storybrooke**

"And once we were through the portal, we found out that Storybrooke was under a bubble of some kind."

"Which she was able to take care of with her magic," WHook told the group gathered at Granny's.

Hope looked around the room, her gaze moving from her mom, to her dad, her grandparents, Granny, and Regina and Henry who had shown up toward the end of her story. She was home, her eyes widened as they went to the new arrival, "How?" she asked Mr. Gold who, alive and well, had surprised them all.

His dark eyes bore into hers and as usual much more was going on behind them than he would say, "Seems, I was given another chance to get it right, Miss Jones." He confessed, "I don't plan to waste the opportunity."

**~~~ouat~~~**

As Killian listened to the story of how it had been discovered that his daughter was the Guardian, he couldn't help but think back over the last few years and how there had been so many times when magic had almost destroyed his family. The times when villains had threatened to take away everything that he held dear and had separated them by realms...by time. His gaze took in his  _grown_  daughter's beautiful face, and by her account and that of WHook's, it appeared she was a survivor, just like him. He couldn't help the spike of pride that ran through his system at that thought. Nor could he help the thankfulness for that forked road. The reality was, that had it not been for that fork long ago, she might have been lost to him forever.

"How can we protect our families, Gold?" He pushed away from where he was leaning, to advance closer to the Crocodile. "Is there a way to ensure this never happens again?"

Gold's nostrils flared like they did when he had something on his mind that he wasn't sure people would like, "There is one way, but it means sacrifice." He looked pointedly at Emma, then Regina, then...his eyes lingered on Hope. "A sacrifice from some of us more than others."

He stopped, whether it was for emphasis or to allow what he said to sink in, but it tested Killian's patience, "Don't keep us all in suspense. Spit it out." he finally demanded of his nemesis, taking another step, invading his enemy's space another few inches.

"Dad," his daughter stepped in between him and Gold. "WHook," she repeated, and only then did he realize that his other self, WHook, had mirrored his actions toward Gold.

Catching WHook's eye, they stepped back in unison, an action that made him feel as if he was performing in front of a mirror. "I'm alright," he, and the other him, uttered simultaneously, earning a smirk from Gold.

"I know what he means," Hope told them quietly. "The sacrifice would be magic. Am I right Mr. Gold?"

Killian watched the way Gold gazed down at his daughter, thinking it was almost affectionate. Gold slowly nodded his head, "The Guardian is correct, Captain."

He turned to the room at large, "I've said for years that all magic comes with a price, and until now, I've not been willing to pay that price. But the last few years have helped me see that it's not magic or power that brings me happiness. It's...," he swallowed and his voice trailed off.

Killian watched a complete transformation come over the old Crocodile's face, as Belle entered the room with a four-year-old Gideon at her side and holding a small pink bundle. Gold wrapped an arm around his wife and the way he looked down at his family, Killian thought he  _gets_  it...finally, but knew if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed. He exchanged looks with Emma, the love of his life, and felt peace for the first time since Hope and WHook had awakened them.

Some of the anxiety he had been holding onto drained from his body and for the first time, in a while, he had the feeling that everything was going to be alright. As Gold started to talk again, he was free to study the face of his beautiful Hope and pray to the fates for not only returning her to them, but that some way, they would be able to get back that time. Just the thought that he, and Emma, might lose out on all those years was tearing him apart inside little by little. Life couldn't be that cruel to their family, again, could it?

His gaze finally landed on WHook's face as he glanced around the room, almost in awe from what he saw. Somehow, Killian knew exactly what the other man was thinking, for not so long ago, that had been him. All it had taken was for his feelings for Emma to spark his old heart back to life, giving him a reason to want something other than just his revenge. After that she had invited him in, asking him to be a part of something, and here he was, years later, having everything he had wanted, as well as things he never knew he wanted. His eyes drew back to his daughter, making him wonder, had she taken after her mother...and grandmother...and brought hope into the life of another jaded soul?

Gold continued with his story, "The last few years have been a journey for my family and me, and finally, through the due diligence of my precious Belle, did I discover, that there was a person who was strong enough to take my dark one powers, yet carry on as if nothing had changed."

"How can that be?" Emma broke in. "After all, I'm the savior," she said derisively, "and look what happened when I took it in."

Killian met WHook's eyes,  _the Dark One is ready to give up his power? Do you believe him?_

 _W_ Hook's answer surprised him,  _Aye, but I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't already observed it in the other realm._

Killian watched Belle squeeze Gold's arm, but then instead of spouting platitudes as he'd expected or running like the coward he was, his words rang true and sincere.  _How_? he asked silently.

 _Just wait_ , he heard the other man's thoughts as plain as if they had been given voice.  _Just wait_.

"I understand your skepticism Sa...er, Emma," Gold stuttered out, "but the Dark One powers were harnessed for many years, guarded one might say, and as powerful as you are, they were more powerful still. In each realm, there's a Guardian, who is so full of light magic that he...or she, can take in the dark magic and effectively neutralize its power."

"And that was..." Killian watched Emma's eyes land on their daughter.

"Hope?" Killian's eyes flew to Gold's. "No!" he shouted when he saw the answer in the Dark One's eyes. "I'll not allow you to harm her." As one, both he and WHook, flanked Hope, their bodies providing a barrier between her and the Crocodile.

"Dad," Hope put her hand on his arm, and another on WHook's, "It's okay."

Gold smiled at Hope, "I understand, Captain." He lightly touched the pink bundle in Belle's arms, "I too have a daughter, but no harm came to your...Hope. But now that you know that she too, has magic, this is where the sacrifice is involved."

"Just spit it out Rumple." Regina interrupted in her no-nonsense manner. "Some of us have other things we'd rather be doing."

Gold stepped away from Belle and took Hope's hand, "Your daughter, Captain," he told Killian, "is but days old, yet standing before you is a beautiful young woman of.."

"Twenty-eight." Hope answered quietly.

"The same age Emma was when Henry brought her to Storybrooke." Snow White whispered. "Have we been frozen for that long?"

Gold shook his head, "No, your Hope was aged with magic. And you," he pointed at WHook, "How is it you are here...as are you?" he pointed at Killian.

"Magic." They answered in unison.

"Yes, magic." Gold confirmed. "So, we..."

"Have to do away with magic," Emma interrupted to answer, her eyes traveling to Hope, Regina and finally back to Gold, those in the room with magic. "Can we really do that? And if we do away with magic, what happens to Hope...and to Kil,...er, WHook?"

"I can leave and go back to the realm I've been living in, or..." WHook answered the question, his eyes bouncing from Emma's face, to Hope's, to Killian's.

"No." Hope muttered a pained expression on her face, "Daddy," she looked up at Killian with tears in her eyes, "you've heard the story. I feel like he's part of me, just as you are part of me."

Killian squeezed her shoulder, but rather than allowing him to pull her into his arms, she moved to the other man and took his hand. "He saved me, Daddy,"

WHook gazed down at Hope with such love, Killian almost felt jealousy that this man had experienced something with her that was just  _theirs_. "And you, Princess, you saved me." WHook answered softly.

"But if you stay in Storybrooke," Killian questioned WHook, "and there's no magic, then is that possible...for there to remain two of us?"

Gold answered instead of WHook, "Here's part of the unknown," he explained. "Your journey and that of WHook's have been different and if you were on the same path then, in our homeland, you become one. However, while we were cursed, Regina, Henry and I became one, but as soon as the curse was broken, and we were back in the Enchanted Forest II, we separated. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this, Captain."

Killian's eyes went wide with alarm as he processed what had just been said, "Become one?" He looked back and forth between Gold and WHook, "There's no other way?" he exclaimed at the possibility but awed by the knowledge that WHook would give his life for Hope.

Gold went on to explain the premise of options in a person's path and how oftentimes a part of you chooses a separate path from the rest of you, however when those paths meet again, you converge. "Throughout our lives, people converge, and diverge many times." He glanced in Regina's direction, "There are still many unknowns, but as I said, while cursed, we were one; however, once back in the Enchanted Forest, we separated. In the end Regina and the WEvil Queen became one, but the other Rumples and I ended in different places. The WCaptain has known the risks for quite some time, but," he glanced at Hope, Henry, Belle and Gideon, "some things are worth fighting and possibly giving up one's life for...love is one of those things." Gold finished his explanation and the tender looks that passed between him and Belle showed Killian that the old Crocodile had finally got it right.

As he processed what all had been shared with them, Killian kept studying the man standing in front of him wondering what if the situation was reversed? Could he act as selflessly?

Emma slipped her arm around him, somehow knowing what he was thinking, and leaned her head against his shoulder, "You already have, many times."

Had he? Perhaps, but to have this woman, this family, he would gladly give everything he had. His eyes bore into the other man's, "Thank you for protecting her." Killian smiled at Hope, " For bringing her home." He held his hand out toward the man who had been created because of a choice he had made long ago. The fact that both paths led directly to Storybrooke and his True Loves didn't surprise him, but that one path led directly to Emma and the other had been waiting to protect his little girl, now that surprised him.

"It's nothing you wouldn't do," WHook smirked placing his hand in Killian's.

Both men felt a jolt of electricity surging through their bodies, and then WHook sent Killian a smile that could only be interpreted as relief. Relief that he was home? The power shot from Killian's hand and zipped up his arm to settle in the vicinity of his heart, and with a burst of light, WHook was gone.

Hope gasped, taking a step toward where the other man had been standing, "He's gone!" She turned her blue eyes to Gold.

"No, the Captains are finally on the same path."

His calm assurance must have convinced her for she turned curious eyes, her father's direction. "Daddy?"

Killian wrapped his precious daughter in his arms, "I'm here, Sweetheart. I'm right here."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Henry hadn't had a chance to speak with his mom and Killian since he had gotten back, but he wasn't sure what to say to them to express exactly how he felt. He had screwed up, this time badly, and needed to make it right. But where did he start?

While still in the Enchanted Forest II, he and Regina had said goodbye to Gold, but upon arriving home discovered he was alive. He had wanted to tell WHook that he was sorry about changing his story, but one minute he was there, the next...gone. His biggest regret though had to be about Zelena. She hadn't been his favorite person in Storybrooke and when she had taken Robyn and gone back to Oz, he hadn't been too upset. But even though she had been partially responsible for Robin's death; his mom had forgiven her, and they had put that behind them. In Hyperion Heights, she had even given up her life in San Francisco, coming back to help save his life, and now...she was dead, and Robyn was missing. That loss, and its effects on his mother, were his greatest regret.

"Henry," Emma pulled him close and even though he was eighteen and taller than she, for just a few minutes he allowed her to hold him like he was still a kid. "Henry, I know what you're thinking," her quiet voice soothed him, "but it turned out okay."

"No, it didn't," he sighed, stepping back enough to see her face, "I screwed up. I deserved to lose my title as the author."

"You made mistakes," she agreed, "but everything worked out in the end."

"But, Hope," he started.

"Henry, you didn't put Hope into your story, that was the WEvil Queen. And in the end, she was there to help Gold get his happy ending.

"But WHook,"

"Now has his happy ending and it was all done voluntarily." she interrupted him.

"If I would have been here, I would have known I was going to have a sister and I missed her birth..."

Emma didn't say anything for several minutes, but looped her arm through his and led him from Granny's, "Did you find the answers you were searching for?"

"I learned that one person should never have the power to control someone else's story and sometimes it's better not to jump into the future before knowing if you can handle it or not." He finally answered, even though they were basic answers an only somewhat made sense.

She hummed in agreement, before following up, "Have you decided what's next? We didn't even ask you what you thought about the possibility of getting rid of magic."

They walked on for several blocks his thoughts going around in his head, "I think, if it's okay, I'll work at the station with Killian and in the fall, maybe college," he shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Take your time," she smiled, "but now, let's go get acquainted with your sister, because if Gold comes up with a potion...who knows."

He laughed, "My little sister is older than I am." He paused for effect, "and did you see that ring on her finger? It looks like you might have a few things to talk to her about."

**~~~ouat~~~**

Emma absently flipped the pancakes, but her eyes kept returning to the empty crib standing not far away. Her memories were of laying her four-day-old daughter down for a nap mere minutes ago, yet upstairs sleeping was that daughter, now a woman. Was this what the future held for offspring of the Charming, Swan-Jones family? Having your child ripped from your arms and returned years later, one or both of you with no memories of the years in-between? And if she had known that, would she have wanted to have more children?

"Swan," Killian reached around her, turning off the stove and pulled her into his arms, "what are you thinking?"

But how did she put into words what she was thinking, when she couldn't make sense of her thoughts herself?

"Let me guess," his hot breath blew against her hair. "You're second guessing having Hope and beating yourself up for missing her life? Am I close?"

Emma stepped back, "How do you do that?" she asked quietly.

"I told you once before I'm a perceptive sort." He kissed her forehead, and unable to help herself, she stepped close, burying her nose in her favorite spot, against his neck.

"What are we going to do?" She kissed the underside of his chin, "Did we make a mistake in having her?"

Killian's blue eyes bore into hers so long she felt he was seeping into her soul. "Something beautiful came from our love, Swan, there was no mistake."

He kissed her again, this time temporarily sweeping all worries from her mind, almost making her forget everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours. Hope, WHook there, then...not, "Ahh," she gasped pushing back slightly, "do you feel differently, now that you're...two?"

His brow immediately went up, as a sexy smile played along his lips, "Is there something you're trying to tell me, love?"

Emma shook her head, giving him a gentle push toward the table, "Stop that," she teased, "you know there's not."

Sitting on the table, he pulled her between his legs, "Do I feel different? Not really, but I have a few things to discuss with our daughter as I have his thoughts, feelings and experiences running around in my head. I wonder if they'll still be there once magic is gone."

"So many unknowns," Emma murmured, "especially with regards to Hope."

"Aye, there are, but," he sighed as if pained to admit what he had to say, "Gold seems to believe Hope will be fine. And considering she saved his life, he owes her, and he cares for her."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Emma cupped his face, "For years you and Gold were locked in a feud, but in the end it was your daughter who gave him a future."

"Aye, love, it is. Now," his lips hovered over hers, "no more talk of the Dark One. I've a need for..." he didn't finish his thoughts with words but made a very thorough statement with his lips and hand, so thorough, in fact, that Emma lost track of time.

"Oh, sorry," Hope's voice had Emma lifting her head, looking around Killian's shoulder to see a smirk on her grown daughter's face, the same look she'd seen on Killian's face numerous times. "Shall I go back upstairs and come back again...later?"

The memory of walking in on her parents all those years ago had Emma tightening the belt on her robe, "No, honey, come on in. Pancakes?"

Hope snickered, "Sure, Mom. Why don't you have a seat and I'll finish them."

Emma sent Killian a grateful smile for helping calm her mind and sat down with a cup of coffee. As she watched Hope move around the kitchen, her movements as smooth and fluid as if she had always lived there, she allowed herself to soak up the moments. With everything about Hope's immediate future unknown, she was determined to learn everything she could about the beautiful young woman who had saved them all.

**~~~ouat~~~**

**Library of the Realms**

With Henry's author abilities being revoked, because he had abused his power by writing his own happy ending, all the stories that had been affected were in disarray. It therefore fell to the temporary author and her helper to put them back to the way they were meant to be lived.

"Tiger Lily," Blue instructed her helper as they walked up and down the aisles pulling the books they needed to fix. "Here's Regina's, WEvil Queen's, WHook's, Zelena's and Henry's. Anyone else's?"

Tiger Lily lined up the books on the cart where they would be available for correction, "What about Hope Jones. She seems to have gotten a rather large head start to her future. Do we need to correct that?"

"I don't think we need to worry about her," Blue sent her a secretive smile, "something tells me all will work out as it should for the Swan-Jones family."

**~~~ouat~~~**

**Storybrooke**

Hope sat at the table idly flipping through her mother's story. Growing up, she had always loved the book, more so when her parents read it with her, as they had added stories that hadn't made it into the book for some reason. Stories like who took her father shopping for his modern clothing and how her mother was so nervous before their first date, she changed her clothes five or six times. But no matter who read the stories with her, her parents and grandparents' courage had always shone through, making her think that her story was sure to pale in comparison. Like with Henry, it made her wonder what it felt like to go on an adventure and to come home a hero.

Now that she had lived her own adventure and was back in Storybrooke, she found that she had a better understanding...and appreciation for her mom, as well as for her Granma Snow. For twenty-eight years her mother had grown up lost, believing that no one wanted her, that no one loved her. And for those twenty-eight years her grandmother had lived every day missing out on her child's life. What strength it must have taken to live through those days and not give into despair. She wasn't sure she could have done that, if she hadn't had the memories of her life growing up, her parents' love, her families' love, the towns.

"You would have done exactly what you needed to survive," her mother answered her unspoken question.

Hope smiled at her mother as she came into the room and sat down next to her, "How did you know what I was thinking just then?" she couldn't help but ask.

Emma laughed, "You get the same look on your face that your father gets when he doubts himself," she admitted quietly.

"I do?"

"You do." Emma gently touched a strand of Hope's hair, "So tell me, do you have a favorite tale from my story?"

"Mmm," Hope turned a few pages, "I've always loved your adventure climbing the beanstalk, but poor dad," she wrinkled her nose, "you left him behind."

"True," Emma traced a picture of the beanstalk that had been drawn in her book, "but it all worked out in the end."

"But that's not my favorite," Hope continued smiling dreamily, "my favorite is your adventure into the Enchanted Forest and how he followed you there. It was so romantic."

Emma sighed, a tiny smile on her lips, as if the memory was a good one for her too, "Looking back on it," Emma tapped her bottom lip, "it  _was_  pretty romantic. But, honey, you did have someone follow you to another realm, another version of your father."

Hope rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, mom, my future special man." Her eyes strayed to the ring she still wore on her finger, and while she had told her grandmother who gave it to her, so far, she had been successful in keeping it from her parents.

"If we are able to get rid of magic, then some young man won't need to chase you through realms," Emma reminded her just as her phone rang.

"What is this about some young man chasing you?" Killian came into the room just as Emma was stepping out.

Hope ducked her head, "Nothing dad," she murmured, studying the book intently, hoping he would move on.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him circle the table, stopping just behind her.

"Killian, Hope," her mother called from the other room.

"I'm sure we'll be talking more about this later," his index finger brushed across her ring. "What is it, Swan?" He turned his attention to her mother.

Hope closed her hand tightly and tucked it into her lap, and when her mother walked back into the room, made sure to plaster a smile on her face.

Emma studied both of them, "What did I just miss?"

"Nothing, love," Killian kissed Hope's head before moving closer to her mom. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was Gold," Emma told them quietly, "he's ready for us."

Hope's eyes flew to her father's concerned ones and when he held out his arms, she was happy to walk into them.

"Everything will be fine, loves," he crooned, his arms snug around Hope and Emma.

Hope pressed her ear against his chest, and after a few seconds of hearing his steady heartbeat, she felt calm. "Whatever happens, just know I love you guys," she whispered.

"Oh, Hope," Emma cried, her tears running as fast and free as Hope's.

"We love you too, Princess," her dad answered, his voice just as tremulous as the women in his arms.

**~~~ouat~~~**

It had taken him the better part of a week to perfect the spell, but finally, Gold thought he had accomplished what he set out to do. His needed to reverse the spell he had cast years before bringing magic to Storybrooke. If this worked, then magic would cease to exist, and their sleepy little town would become nothing but a pinpoint on a map. At one time that thought would have terrified him, but now he could think of nothing he wanted more than to grow old with Belle and their children.

The hike to the well held familiar memories, both good and bad, but today as he walked, he felt lighter, more relaxed than he had ever felt. There was a large part of him that couldn't wait until it was over, but there was a very small part of him that was worried that he hadn't gotten it right. He wasn't worried about his well-being, or even that of the Savior's or Regina's, but Hope's, that worried him. Would she remain twenty-eight, would she become an infant, or...? That or, concerned him, as he knew whatever happened with her would have ripple effects that concerned his family.

Regina was waiting for him when he reached the top of the hill, "How are you?" She looked sad and a little lost, he couldn't help but think.

"I'm okay," she gave him a small smile, "I've been trying to keep busy since we got back. You know," she looked off in the distance, "I do miss Zelena but at least I know what happened to her; Robyn though...where could she be?"

"I don't know what to tell you," Gold finally answered. "And because of the aging curse, it's impossible to know how old she might be. How old was she in Hyperion Heights?"

"Twenty-five, but if she would have stayed in Storybrooke, she would be four. Alice was twenty-five in Hyperion Heights also, but after the curse in the Enchanted Forest II, she was fourteen, maybe fifteen, and at the end, nine or ten." She sighed, "Too many possibilities."

"Much like today," he admitted as Emma, Killian and Hope came up the hill to join them.

"What do we need to do?" Emma asked never letting go of her daughter's hand.

Gold looked around the well, meeting the hard eyes of the pirate, "I know you're worried, Captain, but I also have a vested interest in this going smoothly." The look that crossed Hook's face almost made Gold smile, but the seriousness of the situation was too important. "Ready? Captain, I need you to move away from the well, please."

"Killian, it's okay." Emma stepped in to help and after hugging Hope one more time, he moved down the hill.

Gold placed Regina, Emma and Hope around the well and pulled out the flask and the needle that he had brought to the ceremony. "Regina, your finger please." He pricked her finger, "A drop of blood from the one whose curse created the town."

"Emma," he pricked her finger, "A drop of blood from the one who broke the original curse."

"Hope," her finger was next, "and a drop of blood from the one who just saved the town."

"And lastly," he pricked his own, "a drop of blood from the one who brought magic to the town."

Once the four drops were added to his vial, he swirled it around until the purple mixture began bubbling and then, just as before, poured it into the well. He couldn't help but hold his breath as he waited to see if it worked, but he counted five heartbeats before he heard Hope gasp.

"Look," she pointed down the hill.

Gold turned around and the same purple smoke that had bubbled from the well bringing magic, was now climbing back up the hill, bringing the magic home. It didn't take too long before the smoke reached where they were standing, climbing over them, obstructing each person's view of the others around them. Gold held his breath as the cloud rolled over them and into the well, and then suddenly...a bright flash of light shot up, knocking them all backward, down the hill. With a loud pop, the light went out, plunging them into semi-darkness. Gold ran back up to the well and peered inside, where all he could see was...water.  _It was done_ , he thought as he checked on the others. Regina was standing, as was Emma, but Hope was...gone.

"Hope!" Emma screamed before taking her husband's hand and running back down the hill.

**~~~ouat~~~**

Killian wasn't sure how they made it home so quickly, but when they raced up the steps and into the front room and heard a crying baby, he had never heard a sweeter sound. "She's here, Swan." The relief he was feeling was so great he could swear he could feel it surrounding them.

Emma gently picked up the infant and as soon as she was laid against her mother's shoulder, Hope quieted. "We got her back, Killian." Emma whispered brokenly.

"That we did, Swan. Come here." Killian wrapped his arms around his true loves and as their tears mingled together they were home.

**And they lived happily ever after...**

**Underworld**

The second Zelena landed, she knew immediately where she was, and it wasn't Storybrooke. She had been sent to the Underworld, the very place Hades had created just for her. "Your majesty," some munchkin she had probably killed long ago, bowed before her, "we've been waiting for you."

 _I could get used to this_ , Zelena thought as she followed the munchkin into the Underworld Granny's.

"Darling," gushed Cruella, the minute she stepped inside. "We've loads to catch up on."

Zelena hadn't wanted to die but decided that being a Queen and having munchkins who were willing to do your bidding wasn't too bad. "Any place to get a drink around here?"

Oh darling," as Cruella lead the way, "you just have to meet the bartender."

They had work to do and it was going to be fun.

**Storybrooke**

Regina hadn't hurried home after the ceremony, but wandered around town, looking for what, she wasn't sure. Since returning with Henry, she vacillated between being thankful she was home, and wondering where else she could go to search for Robyn.

Her house loomed large in front of her, but while there were bright lights welcoming her, she didn't remember leaving any burning. The thought that someone was inside who shouldn't be, briefly crossed her mind, but after deciding it was Henry, she rushed in to see how he was feeling, "Henry, I'm home."

"Henry's at Emma's or did you forget?" Robin came from the kitchen, a bottle of wine in one hand and glasses in the other. "Care for a drink?" He kissed her tenderly before circling her waist and guiding her toward a roaring fire.

"Robin?" She had to be dreaming, she thought, subtly pinching her thigh, but when it hurt, she knew it wasn't a dream. Maybe a hallucination? She was speechless, because with no magic, but now...this.

"Roland is upstairs reading and Robyn is finally asleep," he informed her as he poured their wine. "This is grown up time. A toast?"

"What shall we toast?" She barely got out around the lump in her throat.

"To happy endings." He clinked his glass against hers and as she sipped all she could think of was finally she seemed to have gotten it right.

**~~~ouat~~~**

The first thing Gold did when he arrived home was to stop by Gideon's room. He found him in bed, surrounded by at least a dozen books, sound asleep. "Gideon," he whispered, removing the books covering his son, and shutting off the light, "Papa saved your true love. Hold on, though, her father is going to make you work for her." He gently kissed his boy's forehead, moving next door to check on the baby.

He found Belle rocking the baby slowly, but instead of sleeping peacefully, she was cooing quietly, and Belle's head had lulled to one side, snoring lightly. "Outlasted her, did you?" He carefully picked up the pink bundle and placed her in her crib.

"Rumple?" Belle's tired voice came from behind him, "Did everything work out today?"

"It did," he helped her to her feet, "perfectly. Magic is gone, and Hope is once again a babe."

"Oh, that's wonderful," she spontaneously stopped to hug him. "I always knew you were a hero, Rumple."

"I know you did. I'm sorry it took me so long to behave as one. Will you celebrate with me?"

She smiled up at him, "What did you have in mind?"

Gold led his wife into the front room, turning the music to their favorite song, "Dance with me?"

"Anytime, Rumple." When she walked into his arms and placed her head against his chest, he realized that with Belle, Gideon and little Alice in his life, he had it all.

**~~~ouat~~~**

"David," Snow squealed as she hung up the phone, "it worked! Hope is once again an infant and Emma and Killian are beyond thrilled."

David sighed happily, "That's wonderful." He pulled her in for a hug, "I don't think Killian was ready to have a daughter who was of dating age."

"Dating?" She smirked, thinking if only he knew, and led him out to the porch swing, "Well, it's a good thing it worked and she's once again an infant. It will give you two time to come up with a game plan."

David sent her a sideways look, "What do you know?"

"Plenty, but all in due time." She grinned at the pained look that crossed his face, deciding a change of topic was needed, "I wanted to ask," she took a deep breath, "are you okay with magic being removed?" He frowned slightly, so she clarified, "We won't be able to go back to our Homeland, in well...ever."

David kissed the top of her head and pushed the swing, so it gently moved back and forth, "Home is where you, Emma and Neal are, Snow. Yes, at one time I thought about going back, but we have a good life. You get to teach, and I get to work the land and spend time with friends. And yes," he tightened his arm, "no magic means not being able to go back to the Enchanted Forest, but more importantly it means, no curses, no magical separations, no magical memory loss, need I go on?"

"I'm happy to hear that," she murmured, allowing her head to fall onto her very own Prince Charming's shoulder, anxious for the future, but content to take it one day at a time.

**~~~ouat~~~**

It had been hours since they had returned home to find Hope waiting for them in her crib, but Emma still couldn't take her eyes off of her. She's so beautiful, kept running through her mind, and after spending several days getting to know her daughter, as an adult, she had grown up to be that way inside, as well as out.

"Doubloon for your thoughts," Killian whispered, wrapping his arms around her to look over her shoulder at the baby.

Emma leaned her head against his jaw, "A doubloon, huh? What's the going rate for those these days?"

He smiled, as she turned in his arms, "Does it matter?"

"Hmm," her arms wove around his neck, "not really."

"Good," he kissed her quickly and picking her up, sat down, holding her close. "Rest, Swan."

Still surprised that he could read her so well, Emma relaxed in his arms, as one day gave way to the next and their future spread out before them.

**_~fin._ **

**_I so wish it had ended like this as, for me, it would have made season 7 worth watching. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know and share if you think others would like it._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Posting will begin on Sunday.


End file.
